


A3! Tumblr Imagines and Headcanons

by meif-wa (fizziefizzco)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, trigger warnings added per post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 48,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/meif-wa
Summary: Tumblr Imagines/Headcanons from A3! from my tumblr: meif-wa. Feel free to send requests there at any time.Note: I always have an age-appropriate s/o for the characters. Meaning I never do Tachibana/Masumi.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, various
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Sakyo || Relationship Headcanons

  * Suddenly you’re like two parents with wayy too many kids. Rowdy, chaotic, always bickering, kinda weird kids. You two don’t get much rest, even on days off from both of your work. So much of your love language is built around subtle things, and the perfection of comfortable silence. 
  * You two go out to nice restaurants, and classy bars, where soft jazz filters in through speakers. It’s nice to see him relaxed, and he even breaks out the nicknames. “Kid” he says. “Old man” you tease. It’s a nice kind of laughter, and the best company in the world. 
  * You know you don’t have to worry too much about him. He’s yakuza, sure, but Sakyo is always business over bruising. He’s more likely to worry about you, as you tend to overwork yourself more than he does- usually with helping your “kids” out. 
  * The way he confesses his love to you comes in one of those cliche movie scenes. A rainy night, an argument about jealousy. “Why do you care who I go out with?” You shout. “Because I love you, you idiot!” He shouts back, and the two of you kiss like colliding trains, full of ferocity and passion. Like a battle to the death, but neither of you are backing down. 
  * Sometimes it’s not as dramatic, in the summer you two buy Ramune , ice creams , and things to make takoyaki- and enjoy a fun picnic together. It’s rare for him to let loose, but the two of you have fun. You might even get him to dance with you.
  * Sakyo’s background is a photo of you that Omi took for his photography assignment.Sakyo will refuse to get a different one until you two get married, and then it’s your wedding photo. He just loves the photo of you, smiling and looking so carefree. 
  * Anything that you wear is his favorite outfit on you, but if you really want to drive him crazy - then wear something formal or fancy. Not too fancy because budget, but something formal. A dress, or a suit, maybe even just a collared shirt and waistcoat. He won’t say anything at first but Sakyo.exe has gotten overwhelmed.
  * IF YOU’RE TALLER THAN THIS MAN HE WILL BE SO FLUSTERED!!! 
  * He’s so in love with you! So much!! You two are literal soulmates, and if you begin dating him, you two are in it for the long run. No matter how much you might fight, and argue, you’ll always end up in each other’s arms. 
  * [Nsfw-ish] Sakyo is a thighs man, also much more into touch than he might let on. Tangle your fingers in his hair, caress his cheek, he loves it more than he’ll ever really admit. Cold hands on warm thighs, just cold hands in general. Some well placed and well intentioned touches, and you can make this yakuza putty in your hands.
  * Sakoda is the biggest fan of your relationship. He’s like ?? got party poppers and shit. he cares more about your anniversaries than you two do. It’s kind of weird, but also kind of endearing. Favorite child 10/10




	2. Azuma || Relationship Headcanons

  * Like Sakyo, you and Azuma like to go out and drink together, late night in a warm, inviting atmosphere in the comfiest of clothing. The two of you flirt over drinks and dinner. It invites lots of deep conversation, and moments for therapist! azuma to come out, where you can both air your stress out.
  * You’d never imagined how amazing nightlife was before you met Azuma. Sure, you’d been dancing before, but Azuma knows the local nightlife as though he was an actual owl. He knows a lot of people, and can get you into places you didn’t even know existed. 
  * You and Azuma love wearing your casual, lounging clothing. Sure. But if you can manage to get this gorgeous man to dress up with you, then the two of you are the best dressed couple no matter where you go. 
  * His insecurities in the relationship come from internalizing that you aren’t okay with what he does. It would take a while to reassure him that you’re fine with his host/cuddling work. You don’t mind it. He’ll try to distance himself but as long as you don’t leave, and push back- it’ll all be fine.
  * God. OK SO Azuma’s first kiss with you leads in slowly. He takes one kiss, and then you kiss back, and it turns into the deepest and sweetest and best kiss you’d ever had in your entire life. 
  * Azuma’s backstage story from the summer event is my life so- The two of you go to a lot of nighttime festivals, you’re leading him by the hand and the both of you look amazing. He’ll buy you both treats, and the two of you will lounge in a park, cuddling close to each other as the sky is full of stars. He’ll be watching you as you stare at the night sky and compliment you in a low voice.
  * You like to wake up earlier than him if you sleep over, and it’s the best part of your morning to make tea for both of you and kiss him awake. He’ll pull you in gently, a handsome sleepy face that drives everyone wild. “Mmh, Good morning” He’ll say, and the two of you will drink your tea in bed before getting ready together. 
  * He loves playing with your hair, running his fingers through it and braiding it, ///pulling it///. He can tell if you change up your shampoo or conditioner even from feet away. He prides himself on his hair, and while he likes to keep his long- he’ll be enthusiastic at any style you chose. Sure, he’ll pout if you cut it short, but as long as it’s you- it’s a perfect style.
  * You two enjoy comfortable silence, laying in bed with tangled limbs as he colors and you read a book. Every so often he’ll nudge you playfully, and you’ll nudge him back, the two of you turning into a war of tickles. The tickle war turns into a more playful [but clothes on] romp with kisses and 
  * I sort of headcanon asexual Azuma. He’s so comfortable with non-sexual intimacy but getting farther than that kind of terrifies him. He’s heard of one night stands from his clients and comforts people whose partners leave them, and despite his lack of desire for it in general… Azuma’s fear of being abandoned has fed into his asexuality. You two toe the line of what’s considered sex, but it’s because you define your limits.The two of you are clear communicators who have defined boundaries. 




	3. Everyone || A3! as Danganronpa Characters

A3 characters as Danganronpa characters because I am trash yes

Spring troupe

  * Sakuya - Makoto Naegi (like?? Not a question)
  * Tsuzuru - Tsumugi (ngl. Kinda boring. No diss though, but they’re both kinda boring but have dedication to their chosen work)
  * Citron - Sonia (foreign person , who has some interesting interests and doesn’t understand phrases that well. Determined. Very nice)
  * Misumi - Komaeda (obsession w/main character? Check)
  * Itaru - Celeste (easy to flip between calm and then cursing badass; great gamer)



Summer troupe

  * Kazunari - Kazuichi(both kinda carefree and passionate but also bit of iditots. Artistic and can be scary good at something if they try)
  * Misumi - Angie (otherworldly feeling, has a special interest that’s seperate from his
  * Tenma - Kaito (he’s a bit headstrong and thinks highly of himself, ready to help out though)
  * Yuki - Chihiro (come on. Gimme a harder one)
  * Muku - Mikan (excluding the despair part; Muku is always ready to talk bad about himself and is p timid)



Autumn troupe

  * Juza - Juzo (Juzo is from the anime and he’s very loyal and strong and willing to throw down. He’s got a soft spot for his friends)
  * Banri - BYAKUYA TOGAMI (I was going to go with Munakata to match juza’s but Banri feels more like byakuya to me- especially byakyua’s “how do YOU KNOW SOMETHING I DONT KNOW?” line)
  * Taichi - Leon (wants to be famous really badly, doesn’t care if he’s not good at something first, he’ll keep trying. Low key kinda pushy.)
  * Sakyo - Maki (ready 2 throw down at any time, but a mess who hides their feelings for someone close)
  * Omi- Ryoma (cool guy that has a dark past he’d rather not talk about. Extremes on the height spectrum. )



Winter troupe

  * Azuma - Korekiyo (without that weird shit though!! Both of them are deeply mysterious men with a rather androgynous appearance. They seem to hold themselves elegantly)
  * Hisoka - Rantaro (cool dude who doesn’t remember his past; very chill)
  * Homare - Gundham Tanaka (interesting appearance, talks weird )
  * Tasuku - Fuyuhiko (the more experienced, ready 2 throw down, would leave everything behind for his friends)
  * Tsumugi - Peko (also rather experienced and put together, feels like they’d betrayed their friend; would die for them)



Other

  * Matsukawa- Monomi (a kinda panicky and clumsy npc type character)
  * Kamekichi - monokuma (snarky talking animals?? Yes???)
  * Tachibana- Kaede (both of them are passionate about what they do. They want to improve even if they suck along the way. Also has something they’re super into)




	4. Homare || Relationship and Friendship Headcanons

Relationship Headcanons for Homare Arisugawa 

  * I think one thing that would really be great for Homare would be to have someone willing to travel the world with him. The two of you would go all over, in search of all the great art of the world. Sending messages back home, as the two of you rough it and make friends all over the world. 
  * Homare smells really nice, and it’s always changing. One day he smells like citrus, another he smells like fresh lavender. You love being enveloped in his arms, and getting to take a deep sniff of whatever he might use as fragrance. 
  * Homare??? Recites?? Poetry?? and kisses you??? He’s reciting a romantic part from some poetry or shakespeare and kisses you every so often. He breathes the words against your mouth, quickly accepting it back in as if every kiss gives him oxygen. 
  * I feel like ?? Homare would really enjoy slow dancing?? Its totally an art, and I feel like he’d take you out to dance slowly against a backdrop of stars. Music is playing, and you’re pressed against him, with his hands guiding you, showing you how to dance. Spinning around is his favorite, and he also loves to lift you up and spin you around. 
  * You tell him one day that you can’t come to the closing night of a show, and he’s sad but understands. Little does Homare know, but you show up and manage to stay out of sight for your boyfriend. Tachibana or someone else helps you get backstage, and you’re waiting for him with a big bouquet of flowers for him. He’s pleasantly surprised. 
  * His Smile??? ??HIS SMILE ???? BOY HIS SMILE COULD POWER THE WORLD 



Friendship Headcanons for Homare Arisugawa

  * The two of you met at the tea store you work at, and you’re always making new blends for Homare specifically. You won’t tell him that of course, but one of your coworkers lets it slip one day. He’s secretly really glad that someone thought of him in that way. 
  * He wants someone that’s willing to listen to him, like, really listen to him. I get the vibe from him that not many people are willing to listen to him, and they dismiss him because what he says is “weird”. So having a friend that’s willing to listen to him,, really means a lot to him. 
  * You manage to get Hisoka up to help you make Homare a carrot cake for his birthday. The other’s congratulate him, but it’s just the three of you having a picnic for his birthday. Hisoka gets him a nice notebook for Homare to write poetry in; and you make him a super special blend of tea. He ends up crying and you and Hisoka both just bearhug him.
  * The two of you send text messages back and forth of poetic ad-libs. He’ll start it off, and you’ll follow it, and so on until you both feel like it’s long enough. 
  * If you’re moving into a new place, Homare is more than willing to help you decorate. He’s got a great eye for style, and even if your aesthetics differ, he is great at helping you fit yours. If inspiration strikes, the two of you might even end up DIY-ing some things for your new apartment.




	5. Taichi || Friendship Headcanons

**General Friendship Headcanons for Taichi Nanao**

  * Something that the two of you love to do other is Origami! Taichi showed you once, and you were amazed at his skill, so the two of you started doing Origami whenever you hang out, and even during breaks at school. He’s a lot better at it than you are, but the two of you are pretty good at it.
  * Taichi would 10000% approve of you dying your hair, he’d even go out to get his touched up with you. You make a day of it, getting your hair dyed and then grabbing lunch in the park - joking about how popular the two of you would be now. 
  * You’re a lot sportier than he is, and when he tells you he wants to raise his stamina for the troupe, you come up with the best idea. Running! You take him along your normal route, and while you’re going even better than fine, Taichi is struggling a bit. That’s when you pull up next to him and help hold him up. “No man left behind.” you say with a smile 
  * You two are mainly friends because of martial arts class, as you’re in different classes in school. He’ll wait for you in the courtyard, waving wildly as you approach him 
  * You’ve never met his troupe members before, only hearing about Juza and Tenma from around school; and Tenma from tv and things. You’re a bit overwhelmed when you visit the dorms to watch movies with Taichi, but quickly take a liking to everyone there. Even Sakyo, who’s busy trying to wrangle juza and banri away from each other. 
  * You spent too much time at his place before he joined Mankai company, that you still reflexively go over there when hanging out with him. “Where’s Taichi?” “Baka, he’s at the Mankai dorms now. You should know this!”
  * Kazunari and Taichi invite you out to karaoke some times, the three of you just jamming out until you have to go home, where the college student and your best friend will make sure you get back safely . 
  * You find yourself in tears at home, skipping class for the day and not paying attention to much else besides your own sadness. Nothing happened at home, it’s just that these things happen sometimes. It gets a little too chaotic and you just have to take a breather. Taichi shows up and drags you out of the house. You get invited to watch the Autumn troupe practice, not something that everyone gets to do. It makes you feel a bit better, especially with ultimate dad and mom duo Omi and Sakyo. Plus the director is really kind, and she sits with you. 
  * The two of you aren’t really that popular, but it starts to matter less and less to the both of you as you grow up. Sure, he’s actually getting a bit more popular because of mankai- but he’s still your dorky friend who shows up unannounced just because he forgot texting was a thing.
  * It’s a friendship that will last a lifetime, or 100 lifetimes. You’ve been friends forever, and Taichi isn’t the kind of person who would willingly turn his back on someone like you. Even if you just stay friends, you’re like close family to him and his family. It’s a second home with him. You two find your own special kind of home in each other. Late summer nights with cold cokes, lunch boxes, fireworks. It’s cinematic, and you never forget it. 




	6. Tsumugi || Relationship Headcanons

**Relationship Headcanons for Tsumugi Tsukioka**

  * You met him before he moved back to town. Both of you are med school students, and he accidentally spills his tea on your notebook. Not the best meet cute, but it’s surely a memorable one. You’re in to become a medical doctor, while he’s there for psychology. You tell your friends in the commons one day that he is the most handsome man you’ve ever met. You don’t notice but he overhears it. You both secretly decide right there that you want to be with him. 
  * You stay up late with him, and listen to him describe acting and how he misses his friends. You push him to go forward and to try picking up acting again. Using some of the psychology he taught you when studying for his exams. You hold his hand, and assure him that no matter what he does, you’ll be there to support him. 
  * You don’t go with him right away. You’re so close to finishing your undergrad, and he actually stresses to you to stay behind. He promises to call you every night, and update you on how things go. You see him off, and both of you cry because you’re fulfilling your dreams [or trying to]. 
  * You manage to surprise him on the final night of the performance, at the god troupe showdown. You show up and meet the other Mankai before the show- and manage to sit with them. Later on, you come around with a bouquet of flowers. He does a double take, because he saw you in the crowd, but thought he was just imagining things. 
  * Final part of this series of story based headcanons. Tsumugi comes to your graduation, along with Tasuku and some of the other Mankai you’ve befriended. You’re equally as surprised to see them there, and explain that the two of you have talked and you’re going to rent an apartment in the area so you can do your graduate studies near Veludo Way. You run to him and jump into his arms like this gif 



  


  * You love listening to Tsumugi talk about plants. His eyes light up whenever he talks about plants, and your new place is 99% plant 1% home. You often joke about your plant children, and the ones he keeps at Mankai dorms. 
  * Tsumugi kisses really softly, gently, but it’ll make you melt every time. He tastes like mint and camomile tea. Tsumugi is also the kind of gentleman who kisses your hand as a greeting. He secretly loves love bites, but blushes vividly if anyone brings it up.
  * He loves everything you do. From singing along to the radio when you think no one is looking, to making little name tags for every plant in the house, and even your half-asleep “gimme kiss before you leave” whine when he leaves before you. Get him drunk, and he babbles on and on and on about you to anyone who’ll listen. 
  * You sit on the couch reading some data for your current project, when tsumugi comes in from a bad day and just… lays with his head in your lap like a cat. You let a hand lay free, and he’ll hold onto it- falling asleep with you stroking his hair gently. 
  * You get along surprisingly well with Tasuku despite Tsumugi’s anxieties about introducing him to you. The two of you meet before Tsumugi can introduce you, and you get along swimmingly despite some initial coolness after he finds out you’re dating Tsumugi. Tasuku proudly announces during a winter troupe drinking outing that you were invited to, that he’s only fine with Tsumugi dating as long as it’s you. 




	7. Sakoda || Friendship Headcanons while dating Sakyo

**Being Friends with Sakoda Ken while dating Sakyo Furuichi .**

  * Your impression of Sakoda has changed since the first time you met him, when he barreled right through with that backhoe. He’s a nice guy, enthusiastic, loyal, but a bit hyperactive. 
  * Sakoda is always willing to help you out, and you run into him often when you’re out doing errands. He’s always calling you Boss, and offers and arm and an ear, or an opinion, depending on what you need. 
  * You decide to take him out for Ramen to thank him for all he’s done for you, and while he tries to turn it down- you eventually get him to crack and accept it. This is where you turn from casual friends to BEST FRIENDS. like, Sakyo is confused as to why Sakoda texts you more than he calls him.
  * Dating Sakyo and being best friends with Sakoda means getting embarrassing deets on your best man. GETTING AND GIVING. It’s like pokemon trading, but for embarrassing things about Sakyo.
  * You and Sakyo take Sakoda out for his birthday. I feel like it’s probably the nicest thing that anyone’s ever done for him besides what Sakyo did to make him so loyal. You won’t get Sakyo to loosen up, but you and Sakoda are doing a rock duet at karaoke. You can see Sakyo smiling 
  * “Ah, Director!” Sakuya asks rather innocently “Which us is your favorite. Omi and Sakyo don’t count because the three of you are like our parents.” You think on it for a moment before proudly announcing “Sakoda!” the dorm goes wild. Sakyo agrees with you, though a bit grumbly. 
  * Sakoda doesn’t like to open up often, or be serious, but the two of you will sit down one day and he’ll tell you how Sakyo saved him. It’s very serious and he’ll lean on you for comfort. He’ll tell you that he’s got no plans to ever tell Sakyo about this, but that he’s very grateful for him coming along.
  * Sakoda is a bit rough but he’s also like,, the perfect gentleman i feel like??? If Sakyo promised to take you somewhere but couldn’t due to work and stuff, he’d ask Sakoda to take you in his stead. You’ll have a fun time, but joke to Sakyo that you’ll leave him for Sakoda and both boys are -_-. 
  * GET MARRIED TO SAKYO AND HOOOOOOOOOO BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Sakoda is now akso your cheerleader! He’ll help aniki first of course, but he’ll always be willing to help you out now that you’re “part of the family” 




	8. Misumi || Relationship Headcanons

**Relationship Headcanons for Misumi Ikaruga**

  * Meeting Misumi was quite literally from getting hit by something. The summer troupe were playing some game in a nearby park together, with Tenma and Misumi throwing a triangle shaped ball back and forth. YOu’d just been minding your own business with your own summer lunch picnic, when -BAM! the back of your head was smacked by an Unidentified Triangular Object! 
  * You’re not as exciting as he is, being a normal office worker, but he certainly makes your life a lot more interesting. He offers to take you out after injuring you, and that’s where it starts. You’ve never met someone so willing to run up flights of stairs, and run on the walls. He definitely gets you out a lot more. 
  * You have a cat?? Misumi is HOOKED. Your cat was your pretty much only friend before you met Misumi. Misumi’s cat language ability, he makes you cry because he can tell your cat really appreciates you. He’s got a spare key for your place, half to visit- and half to play with your cat. 
  * While you’re initially a bit weirded out by the triangle talk, you just accept it. If someone you love a whole lot loved something that much, then, to you at least, it’s something they should be allowed to be into. 
  * The two of you have an Onigiri making date, and while you eat- you fail to notice a stray piece of rice on your face. MISUMI USED KISS! IT’S SUPER EFFECTIVE! He kisses you, licking the rice off of your face.. it’s one of the few times you’ve seen him really flirty.You blush and ask him to kiss you again. Quick kisses , like butterflies. You’ll be hanging out with him while he does something else and every so often it’ll be “Kiss!” “Kiss?” 
  * You’d been let go, and it came out of nowhere. You were at home crying, hardly having a moment for breath- let alone to call your boyfriend. Thankfully, it was as though the universe had told him itself, and Misumi showed up not much later. He’d brought some triangles for you, but also sat down in front of you. He took your hands away from your face and made you look at him. He’s surprisingly good at talking out problems, given that some of his dorm mates are rather mature. He’ll stay with you the entire night, carrying you to bed and tucking you in.Wrapped in his arms, you’ve never felt safer. 
  * You go to see him perform all the time. It’s usually on the first night- with a special triangle gift for him inspired from the play they just put on. Kazunari is impressed with your plushie making ability, but you only make them for Misumi. 
  * “I have to go.”You said, getting pulled into yet another chaste kiss. “My train is almost here.” and another. Misumi groans but lets you go, running off towards the entrance to the train station. “Misumi!” you shout , the man turning around. You’re standing at the entrance, and excitedly make a triangle shape with your arms. “I love you!” you shout before heading off to your train for work. 
  * He actually opens up to you a lot. It’s the most serious you’ve ever seen him, but he’s seen you crying - so being there for him as well is the least you can do. You want to be with him forever, at least that’s how you feel, as he’s special to you- and you’re special to him as well. Besides his special triangle protractor, he has a special seaglass triangle that you picked up for him on your first date to the beach. Those two triangles represent the most important people in his life, and he’d never let anything bad happen to them. 
  * Whenever you two travel, you have hundreds of photos of triangles , and few more traditional touristy photos. Though, they’re mainly of you and him posing like Mr. Triangle, or making triangle poses. 




	9. Juza || Relationship Headcanons

**General Relationship Headcanons for Juza Hyodo**

  * You don’t go to the same school as him. Hanasaki high, and kind of proud of your school . You’ve prided yourself in keeping away from “bad” kids so far. You’re a straight a’s , well socialized, full schedule kind of kid. It’s not uncommon for Hanasaki kids, being a rather competitive private academy. 
  * You meet Juza through your part-time job. Yes, you’ve made time in your schedule to have a job on top of extracurriculars and socializing. It’s a cashier position at a bakery that your aunt runs. Sweet, savory, all kinds of baked goods. You see him in fairly often, and you think he might be yakuza at first- but you soon learn he’s just a tall kid. A tall kid who can’t help looking intimidating. 
  * You were closing up early one night when he ran over, sweaty and out of breath, and asked if you were closing. You’d never do this for just anyone, but you knew your aunt wouldn’t mind you letting him - a regular- in after hours. You two started talking and it just went up from there. 
  * Even after he moved into the Mankai dorms, he still makes a point to visit. It might be alone, or sometimes he brings his new friends with him. You’ve seen Banri around school. Eventually the other Mankai become regulars as well, knowing how highly Juza thinks of the shop. 
  * Juza isn’t much of a feelings guy, but he can’t control the blush he has whenever he visits you. You point it out to him and he suddenly looks a lot scarier for a moment, before you realize he’s flustered and embarrassed. It’s really cute.
  * Juza’s not really a kissing kind of person, and he’s kind of slow on romantic gestures.When he kisses you, it almost feels like he’s headbutting you in the mouth, with his mouth. His kisses are really sweet, and once he gets the hang of it, they’re really nice. 
  * Juza gets dating advice from Manga King Muku. So he’ll take you to the amusement park, or to a school festival, things Muku has probably seen in his manga. Its sweet, but you know it’s not something either of you are really into. So eventually the two of you start doing your own thing. You’ll see a play with him, and other theatre things since that’s what he likes; and he’ll go to museums with you since they’re your favorite things. 
  * You don’t really expect to get anything back on White day, not because Juza’s a bad boyfriend or anything- it’s more like he seems to be busier than you are… or busy and unable to multitask like you can. To your surprise, you find him and a bunch of the others from Mankai out working at your aunt’s shop. It was partially Juza’s idea, and partially Sakyo’s idea as well. [’it’s a good way for them to learn.’] 
  * Juza is really good at giving hugs, and listening to problems. He’s tall and has big,strong arms and - boy is he HES WILLING to give you all of the hugs it will take to make you feel better. He’ll hold you while you cry, and if you cry yourself to sleep- he’ll help get you home safely. 
  * You really enjoy seeing each other in your elements. You love watching his eyes as he’s acting, and the emotions he conveys. You can really tell he loves what he’s doing. He loves coming to see your academic competitions, and watch your precise concentration as you demonstrate your intelligence. 




	10. Taichi x Yuki || Festival Date Headcanons

**Festival Date Hcs for Taichi Nanao and Yuki Rurikawa**

  * Yuki accidentally hurts Taichi’s feelings by not taking it seriously at first. Tachi asks for yuki to come with him to the festival, and while it feels to Taichi that she’s asking Yuki on a date- yuki doesn’t see it like that at first? He even jokes about it
  * After Taichi gets upset and disappears somewhere to cool down (probably getting advice from sakyo/director) that’s when Yuki pieces the signals together. Taichi’s stutter the day before; his complimenting yuki’s outfit. “I’m an awful person.” Yuki mutters, and runs off to find Taichi.
  * Yuki finds Taichi and basically drags him away from the crowds to talk to him. Yuki apologizes to him for not taking it seriously. He just didn’t realize that it was like that. “You know I’m a guy, remember?” He cautiously tells Taichi. Taichi reaches for Yuki’s hands but decides against it. “I-I know that.” He’s blushing.
  * Yuki presses a gentle kiss onto Taichi’s cheek. “I’m not promising a relationship, but I can promise you that I’ll make the rest of this date perfect.” He’s smiling; and Taichi is reminded that he knew the entire time that yuki was a guy- even when they were both kids.
  * For all of his talk of popularity; he has no clue how a date should go. Yuki doesn’t either really, but they decide to just have a fun day. They play games together , eat some good food, have fun. At the end of the day, they watch the fireworks together. Yuki manages to steal a look at Taichi, and watching him stare enraptured at the fireworks- that fills him with a happy feeling.




	11. Autumn Troupe || Mc is a total badass

**Mc is a total badass headcanons**

**scenario:** When out at a restaurant with the autumn troupe members, tachibana steps aside to grab more drinks for the group. She’s waiting for the bartender to return with their non-alcoholic drinks when a man slides up next to her. He flirts with her, oblivious to Tachibana’s obvious disgust at the man. She’s said no to him ten times already. The autumn troupe notices, with Sakyo being the first. They’re all ready to get up and help her out when- not even a moment later, Tachibana has the man’s arms twisted behind his back, his head pressed into the bar- a spilt beer covering the man’s face. “Don’t. Fucking. Touch me.” Tachibana hisses, and takes the tray of drinks from the bewildered bartender, before swaggering back to the table of starstruck troupe members. 

  * **Banri** is locked in an inner battle between being awestruck for the sheer… badass of what had just happened, and his own innate need to show off. He eventually settles on a mix of both. The teen scoffs as Tachibana sat back down after handing out the drinks. “I could do so much better.” He mumbles. Taichi visibly stares at him “No one could do better than that!” he exclaims. Banri shrugs. “I could.” He starts, but mumbles again a few seconds later. “But that was pretty badass, Tachibana.”
  * **Juza** seems at first like he’s more put together than the others, but .. one poke from Banri later- and it’s clear that Juza.exe has stopped functioning. He takes his drink in silence, as Juza.exe slowly reboots itself. Later on that night, he’ll tell the director how cool he thought her action was, but for right then.. he remained frozen.
  * **Taichi** is beyond starstruck. He’s more animated than the others, excitedly waving his arms as Tachibana returns to the table with the drinks. As she’s handing them out- he’s already babbling at a mile a minute. “That was SO BADASS DIRECTOR!” he’s got literal stars in his eyes. Tachibana’s the one to blush, slightly embarrassed at the praise she was getting. “It’s nothing.”She says bashfully, taking a sip of her drink. “It wasn’t just nothing! You’re a self defense master! You really gotta teach me some of those moves!” Taichi grabs for Tachibana’s hands. “I would look soo cool to the ladies if I could protect them like that!” 
  * **Sakyo’s** taken aback. A vivid blush rises to his cheeks before he can fully process what happened. Has it gotten a lot hotter in here? When she sits down next to him, he tries to play it cool. “Where did you learn to do that?” He asks, thoroughly impressed [and turned on]. She gives him a sly smile, handing him his own drink. “Why, ‘d ya want me to use it on you?” He coughs, looking away to try and get rid of the visible blush. “I was just thinking we could use your.. abilities in practice.” Sakyo asked, taking a large sip of his drink. Suddenly he was very thirsty. “I’ll think about it.” Tachibana grinned. 
  * **Omi** is straight up impressed. Hes grinning at her like an idiot, watching her pass the drinks out to everyone. “That was impressive.” He says, taking his drink from her. “I’m still going to protect you like a gentleman should but, it’s nice to know that you’ve got your own back sometimes.” He takes a long sip as Tachibana smiles back at him. “I’m glad to know you’re impressed. Maybe I could protect you sometime too.” She winks, turning to her own drink. Omi’s face heats up. “I-i’d like to see that.” He mutters, so low no one could hear it. 




	12. Banri || Relationship Headcanons

**Relationship Headcanons for Settsu Banri**

  * You and Banri have an.. interesting relationship. Always competing against each other. You’d known him ever since you both started school, and ever since the first sports festivals. He’d found you attractive, and a perfect match for him step for step. While Juza is better than he is, you’re right on his level. Every time you beat him at something, he’s going to beat you at something. “I bet you I can last longer in this relationship.” “You’re fucking on.” 
  * You two surprisingly have a lot of fun together, once his attitude improves through being with the autumn troupe- he’s a lot more mellow with you. The two of you have dates that are a lot more chill than before, less arcades and sports related dates. He takes you out to the movies and the two of you have a really nice time, he’s oddly gentlemanly for once- but ruins it when he farts while trying to flourish a bow. 
  * Your relationship is full of fun times, but sometimes things need to get serious. It’s mainly you on this front, as Banri seems to brush everything off on his own. When you’re having a rough day, Banri might joke around at first, but once he realizes how upset you are, he’ll stop. He’ll sit down next to you and wipe away your tears. He’ll hold you close and listen to what you have to say. Banri really does love you, and he won’t let you be sad by yourself, even if it means leaving something else- he wants you to be happy. 
  * Banri is probably the best kisser out of everyone. I mean, he’s pretty competitive, and popular as well. He’ll kiss you the way you want to be kissed, the man’s rather flexible after all. He tastes like mint and citrus, and loves when you tangle your fingers in his hair as the two of you kiss. He’ll battle you for dominance in that as well.
  * He won’t admit it, but Banri really loves it when you wear his clothing. His background is a photo of you in one of his sweaters, and it’s his favorite photo. He loves being able to wrap his arms around you, and the scent that lingers after you wear his clothes. When he’s alone it’s like you’re still there with him. 




	13. Tasuku || Relationship Headcanons

**General Relationship Headcanons for Tasuku Takato**

  * You meet Tasuku similar to how Captain America met Falcon. The two of you were both running one morning and started an impromptu race for fun. It ended with you both collapsed in the grass and laughing. Tasuku surprises you by asking for your number-“lets do this again.” He says. “Of course. Maybe I’ll even buy you lunch next time.” You can tell he’s admiring your figure as you continue your fun back home.
  * Tasuku never half asses anything. Though he’s a bit stubborn, he’ll try at least to communicate with you and work out any arguments. Not like there are many, maybe you’re just worried about him overworking himself. He’s a long term kind of guy, not one for a quick seasonal relationship. Though he’s not quite ready for marriage right away.
  * Dating him during his change from God Troupe to Mankai is like dating a cat. He’s really not sure what he needs, so he tries a variety. No touching, yes touching, too little, too much touching. You help talk to him about it, and work through the problems with him. He’ll compare you to Tsumugi with a smile. At the end of the day, the two of you cuddle in your bed, facing each other. He watches you fall asleep and realizes that you might be right, and everything will work itself out- even if it means not being able to work in any theater again.
  * Tasuku kisses like he’s in a movie or something. It’s either all or the bare minimum. He could either lift you up and kiss you that way, or only the quickest of kiss before you have to hear off for work. He tastes like some nice cinnamon mint breath mints, mixed with a herbal chapstick. It mixes with his sweat, so his kisses usually taste like that. He likes to leave you breathless, and loves kissing in winter only to pull away and watch your breath visualize in front of the two of you.
  * You love his devotion to theatre, you might be a bit jealous that he’s so devoted to something- and you aren’t. You show up to his shows, to watch him with a smile on your face, love overflowing tenfold. You’ll bring bouquets, and walk quietly backstage only to be enveloped in a sweaty but high on endorphins hug. It’s a moment you’ll always have in your mind, the pure joy on his face when he sees you after a show. 




	14. yuki, sakuya and tsuzuru || S/o has a headache headcanons

**S/O has a nightmare and asks if they can sleep with their partner**

It had already been a pretty terrible night. The day started out fairly well, you’d gone over to visit the Mankai company, after the end of the recent Spring Troupe play. They’d been having a party, and having volunteered some of your time to help out the company, you’d been invited as well. The night was winding down, and before you could head out to be driven home by one of the car-owning members, BOOM! A giant storm came out of nowhere, and knocked the power out in the building. It seemed to just keep on going, with no sign on ending any time soon. After a call later, it was decided that you’d be staying the night. The couch had been done up into a bed for you, and the others began settling in for the night. Though, during the middle of the night- you woke up with a pounding in your chest, and the urge to scream that you tried hard to not indulge. 

  * **Yuki** almost says something rude the moment he notices you climbing the ladder to his bed. “What?” He asked, annoyed at being woken up. When he notices your genuinely scared expression, he’ll scoot over. “Come on up here.” He whispers softly and grumpily. Climbing into the bed with him, he struggles to keep his eyes open as he wipes away your tears. “Whatever you’re worried about- It won’t reach you here.” He says, though it dips out at the end as he struggles to not fall asleep. You find it hard not to smile, letting Yuki lazily wrap his arms around you. 
  * **Sakuya** wanted to stay up with you anyway. He’d hung out with you in the living room when you began falling asleep.Before he could make it back to his room though, he heard your whimpering- and watched you bolt up. “Hey, hey it’s okay.” He spoke, coming right back over to sit next to you on the couch. He was the one to offer first in this case. Asking you carefully if you wanted him to lay with you. Nodding, he suddenly seemed a lot cooler in that moment than you’d ever seen him before. The nice scent of lavender filled your nose as he laid down next to you and pulled you close to his chest. You fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. 
  * **Tsuzuru** almost doesn’t question it at first. He’s half asleep and when you ask to climb into bed with him, his sleepy brain processes it as one of his siblings asking to sleep with him. So you just climb right on in, clinging to your boyfriend wordlessly. Though you watch him fall right back to sleep, you yourself soon drift off a moment later, a dreamless sleep following you. Your mind was comforted by the presence of your calm and stable boyfriend laying next to you. Hew wakes up a few moments later, at the sudden realization that it’s .. you and not one of his siblings. His face is a bright red and there’s a moment where he seriously considers waking you up before he decides against it. Tsuzuru wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer, falling asleep with the warmth of your closeness. 




	15. Muku || Friendship Headcanons

**Friendship Headcanons for Muku Sakisaka**

  * Being friends with muku; the two of you met in school. After getting a boost of confidence from Mankai- you were surprised to see him interested in your manga club. “Of course!” You excitedly shout “you’re in!”. You have class with him, he’s in the front and you sit diagonal from him in the back row. A bit of stretching and you can smile excitedly at him.
  * The two of you work well together; sure you aren’t super geniuses or true yankee delinquents ; but you’re a bit of a troublemaker and he’s the pure bean. You’re the lemon to his sweet tea; and you can always be certain that your mood will pick up around him.
  * You come to visit his plays. You love the comedy of the summer troupe. Waving excitedly and coming to greet your friend when the show is over. You get to meet the others too, recognizing Rurikawa from class. You mildly bruise Tenma’s ego from not knowing who he is. Yuki laughs.
  * You love drawing, and for his birthday you make him a special short comic. It takes you a while, but you’re really proud of it- and Muku is over the moon. He’s overwhelmed and at a loss for words. He’ll tackle you in a big hug, you laughing that you’re glad he’s happy. Later for your birthday, he’ll ask Yuki to help him make you something special to wear- something that makes you as happy as you made him.
  * Though you’re not going to the same highschool as him later on, you want to make sure that the two of you have a tight bond. He cries on graduation day, but you reassure him that you’ll see him all the time! It’s a manga worthy affirmation of friendship, with a tight hug from the both of you that neither wants to let go from.




	16. Muku x Yuki || Relationship Headcanons

**Muku Sakisaka x Yuki Rurikawa Ship Headcanons**

  * They don’t actually start dating until highschool. That’s when They both begin realizing slowly, little things about eachother that they love. Muku’s heart tightens as he realizes how beautiful Yuki is, and Yuki in turn finds himself flushed, watching Muku return to track alongside Mankai.
  * Muku asks Yuki out to the first school festival, gently taking his hand as they walk. Yuki doesn’t blush much, but this is one of those moments- he gently squeezes Muku’s hand. They have a great time together, enjoying the various booths and exhibits put on by the classes.
  * Someone says a rude comment about Yuki after one of the shows. It’s very transphobic and while he tries to let it not get to him, it’s obvious. Tenma pretends he doesn’t hear Yuki sob sometimes. Muku stands up for him, anyone that tries to dare say something rude about Yuki has to get through him (and the rest of Mankai) first. At school he nearly pulls a Juza on someone making a joke; but Yuki just pulls him back to earth. “It makes me happy to have you by my side. I need a boyfriend though, not a guard dog.”
  * They don’t tell Mankai for a while. A bit scared of reactions, a bit not caring, worried of Sakyo’s lectures, and annoying chatter from others. Tenma and Taichi see them cuddled and asleep one day; and while Tenma can keep his mouth shut- soon everyone knew. Yuki was pissed off at Taichi for a while. They didn’t get the crazy reaction they’d feared though. Sakyo did lay down some rules, though yuki was quick to snap back about him and the director, but he was more fatherly than mean. Kazunari was cool about it, and so were the others. Juza bought them some sweets as a congrats and tried to subtlety threaten yuki before yuki terrified him.
  * Yuki is the one to kiss first, stealing a kiss while watching Muku babble off about some new manga. “He’s so handsome and he doesn’t know it.” Yuki just - gently pulls Muku’s face towards him and kisses him. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” He says as though he knows how it’s gonna make Muku blush.




	17. Kazunari || Relationship Headcanons

Relationship Headcanons for Kazunari Miyoshi

  * You meet him at school, naturally. He’s a year below you, but you’re both doing visual arts. Kazunari has to borrow some patterned origami paper from a friend of his thats in your class; and gives you the paper to hand to him since you tend to stay late. He’s a really nice guy, and flirts with you the first chance he gets. He’s surprised when you flirt back though. He wasn’t expecting it.
  * You’re not really a fan of watching theatre, but you do stop by the Mankai dorms every so often to help out with behind the scenes stuff. You made a few posters that they sell as merchandise in the lobby. You get the satisfaction of seeing how excited Kazunari is during practice, and unfortunately receive many sweaty kisses from him.
  * Everyone wonders why his favorite flower is hibiscus. Truth is, he didn’t have one. But he asked you what yours was and the way you smiled when talking about them , suddenly he had a favorite flower. He buys you one for each date you go on. If he proposes, then he’ll pull together an entire bouquet of them for you.
  * Kazunari’s kisses are rough, as though he’s not quite sure how kissing works. He’ll come in from different angles, and has once even tried to kiss you Spider-Man style at school... but got stuck in the railing. He doesn’t have a specific taste, but his hair smells like cocoa butter and peppermint, and when you kiss him- you ruffle his hair and it hits you like a wave.
  * Kazunari has the best ideas for dates, and the two of you have done so many interesting things together. When he’s off season, you once went to Hey-ri valley in South Korea ; enjoying the art village together. You have boring vanilla dates like dinner of course, but you like to have fun more. Neither of you are photographers, but you have selfies from each date as polaroids in both of your rooms.




	18. Banri || With a Shy S/o

**Settsu Banri with a shy S/O headcanons**

  * Hearing Banri boast about you to everyone who will listen makes you redder beyond compare.He loves to gush about you as though you’re an angel on earth (but to him you are). You can try to protest, but everyone knows that you’ll never get him to stop. 
  * He loves to kiss you, when you’re being all blushy and shy. He’ll kiss you softly once to pull your hands away from you face, and then he’ll send you a barrage of gentle kisses followed by a more deep and passionate one. 
  * He’ll tease you in public, the kind where he sits next to you and whispers in your ear - only to nibble on your earlobe. Getting you to make a noise, pulling attention on yourself gets him the kicks he’s looking for.
  * Though, if you let him know that this makes you uncomfortable, he’ll stop doing it. For all of his boast-y, joking, mildly jerky persona- Banri really just wants to see you happy. The hottest thing is him squatting down in front of you, gently stroking your cheek as he asks you what you want him to do. You’ll set the parameters.
  * Despite all of this, he will still not hesitate to show up at your class on breaks, and bring you gifts on holidays. You’re staring out of a window during lunch when you hear running. Soon Banri is at the door of your classroom and he’s smiling, bringing his lunch to come eat with you. 




	19. Sakyo || Birthday Surprise

**A birthday surprise for Sakyo Furuichi**

  * Sakyo isn’t really a fan of being surprised, so you and Sakoda have to work hard once he catches on that something is up. He’s concerned as the two of you are more distant and less nosey than usual.. Poking his head in, Sakyo will try to see what you’re up to. He’s a lot more irritated during work and practice when he realizes that you and Sakoda aren’t going to give in. 
  * When you’re in bed together those night leading up, he’s turned away- pouting and cold. You wrap your arms around him from behind, pressing gentle kisses on his neck and shoulders. “Please stop.” He’ll stay, and you’ll turn away. He’s upset - and you want to spill it to him, but you’d spent so much time putting this together, it would be a waste to spill it now. 
  * It gets to the point where it’s a fight. He’s cold and abrasive during practice, and standoffish during down time. Omi and the other Autumn troupe members are in on the surprise, and its clear they need to step in soon. You’re trying to be warm to him, but he pushes you away and it turns into an argument. 
  * It was supposed to be you taking Sakyo out to the surprise, but by that time it was not an option. Omi pulled Sakyo away from his work , offering to take him out for drinks to talk about what’s been going on. Sakyo agrees only if for the free drinks. 
  * It’s a nice surprise, even after all of the unpleasantness. You and Sakoda had rented out Sakyo’s favorite bar for the evening - and begged them to allow the minors in just for the party. You’d spent the day in the bar, helping to get everything set up and perfect. You’d made some of his favorite foods, and spent a mind boggling amount of time on a cake for him. 
  * Sakyo’s reaction is one of shock and disbelief as he notices the work put in, and all of Mankai is there along with some of his Yakuza pals. Sakoda explains all of it, back to his regular disposition - and Sakyo is at a loss for words. Then, as Sakdoa explains that you’d spent all this time, money, and effort to get this perfect- his heart drops in his chest. 
  * You’re outside on the bar’s back deck, when he comes out. It’s the only time you’ve seen him drop to his knees. He’s apologizing like a Yakuza, as most of the fights and arguments were his fault, spurred on by jealousy. You apologize yourself for being cold, saying the both of you had been pretty dumb the past week. “I’ve learned something.” “What?” “Never try to surprise you ever again.” 
  * He kisses you desperately, hands holding onto your face as though you were the only lifeline he had left. You wrap your arms around his neck, and he’s smiling - it’s the most handsome thing. “This is all I wanted. Thank you.” 




	20. Juza and Banri || Friendship Headcanons

**Friendship headcanons for Settsu Banri and Hyodo Juza**

Banri

  * Shenanigans galore. You’ve both earned the ire of the Hanasaki nurse because in your attempt to one up each other, you both get stupid and hurt yourselves. 
  * He’s the kind of guy to come up and throw ice cubes down your shirt, running away when you chase after him- screaming. 
  * You’re both like that one scene from Captain America, you know the.. “on your left.” one? 
  * The two of you go out to get ramen together often. Nothing competitive here, just the two of you laughing and chatting over ramen and cold drinks. Kazunari and some others try to ambush the two of you- but you don’t let anyone insert themselves in your chill together time. 
  * You text him sneaky photos of him when you see him, but he doesn’t see you. You’re like 
  * [Self] - lmao, fashion disaster check [another-photo-of-banri.png]
  * [Loser] - when I find you. I’ll kill you 
  * [Self] - uh, if you find me. xoxo. 



Juza

  * Text juza pics of sweets you make? Expect him at your door in less than 10 minutes. He has made you declare him your official taste tester for anything you make.
  * You’re both the kind to send each other memes rather than having full conversations. You’ll sit across from him somewhere and send him a meme, and he’ll laugh and send you one back - confusing the hell outta whoever you’re with. 
  * You hang out with him, and spot him working out while you’re sitting nearby studying for a test or something. 
  * He manages to drag you out running with him and Omi, and you begin to enjoy it- despite some initial setbacks.. you don’t have asthma, you swear. You’re just out of shape.
  * Your aunt keeps trying to get Juza to join you for a shift, and you keep telling him he doesn’t have to - your aunt is just trying to go hang out with her friends. You swear that you carry her shop on your back. 




	21. Sakyo || Baby Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is coming here from my tumblr, I won't be including the After Mankai Au related Baby Memes. You can find those on Meif-wa still.

1\. Who goes to the baby, when it cries in the middle of the night?

> Sakyo. Especially in the beginning. He’s especially nervous, and I think he’s also a light sleeper in general. He wants Tachibana to get enough sleep, so if she tries to get up, he’ll be like “nono, i’ll do it.” 

2\. Who takes the maternity/paternity leave from work, when the kid is born?

> Tachibana does. Rather, she takes baby with her to practice. There are many uncles around for baby to hang with if she’s instructing a specific person. Also, cute baby wrap carrier!! if twins, tachibana has them both on her - one on the front, one on the back. She tells people “what’s better than one baby?” and then turns around “two babies!!” with a big smile. 

3\. Whose name (or designation, like "mom" or "dad") is the child's first word? Bonus points for gay couples, where both parents can be ecstatic, when baby says "dad". Bonus point #2 if the child says something random as the first word, like "frog".

> We all know what the baby’s first word is. It’s not mom. Or dad. It’s triangle. Misumi’s repeated use of “triangle” is responsible. He’s in the doghouse for a few days because they BOTH wanted baby to say mama or papa.

4\. Who is more protective? Or overprotective?

> Sakyo! S-a-k-y-o!! We all know he’s super calculating already, but baby comes along and he’s ultra dad mode. Was reading so many books prior to baby’s arrival, literally the moment they found out, he started reading all parenting books. 

5\. What language they speak to the baby? Do they title their child "young man" or "young lady", or do the typical baby-talk?

> They’re both Japanese, so they speak japanese around baby. Tachibana calls baby either “Baby!” or “Mini”, and Sakyo calls baby “ fellow associate.” unironically. 

6\. Do they buy the child every toy it desires? Or they dont spoil their child?

> Please! They don’t really spoil baby. The other mankai do it a lot more than they do, but Tachibana and Sakyo are both pretty budget minded. Baby grows up following their budget mindedness 

7\. Are they immune to temper tantrums the child throws, eg. when they dont want to buy them a toy in supermarket?

> Baby doesn’t really throw tantrums, which concerns them at first. Baby gets kinda fussy sometimes and has nightmares, but baby doesn’t really throw tantrums. Sakyo would give them _the look_ and shut them down quick, if they had any. 

8\. Who is more likely to make ice cream for breakfast?

> replace ice cream with curry, and tachibana is guilty as charged. She starts to cook different things because of baby ofc, but she’s called the currian for a reason!!

9\. Who does the thing with picking up and swinging the kid around?

> Sakyo and Tachibana both do the cute thing where they walk with baby in the middle, and swing baby. Sakyo puts baby on his shoulders like a little royalty. Tachibana likes to play ‘bear’ and carry baby on her back piggyback style. 

10\. Who cooks for the baby?

> Tachibana! She starts to learn to cook different things when she’s pregnant, and she does the mom thing well. Omi is still around before they move out of the dorms to their own house, and he also helps cook. 

11\. Who reads bedtime stories?

> Before they move out of the mankai dorms and into their own house [they save up money] all of the mankai boys like to put on mini rehearsals for baby! the mankai uncles tend to spoil baby A LOT more than Tachibana and Sakyo do. After they move out, they change it up. Sometimes baby will ask for an uncle though, and they call up someone. [It’s usually either tsuzuru, homare, omi, banri, tsumugi , kazunari or tenma] 

12\. Who picks outfits to kindergarten for the kid?

> Sakyo is not allowed. Tachibana is not allowed. Yuki goes “I’m stealing your baby.” and takes baby out clothes shopping. 

13\. Who makes the child be more self-dependant and who makes everything for the kid?

> Tachibana and Sakyo both help make baby independent. They do a lot of the traditional family things though, like sleeping with baby in the same bed as them, etc.. Sakyo tends to dote more with homework, and Tachibana tends to dote more when it comes to crafts and chores.

14\. Who enjoys watching kids movies more?

> Theatre!! Baby!! Though tbh Sakyo likes kids movies more, and Tachibana comes home a lot to find Sakyo asleep on the couch with baby watching a movie. 

15\. Who looks more like their child?

> If they have twins it’s a mix match of [ baby 1 has tachibana’s hair, baby 2 has sakyo’s hair] 

> for “baby” baby though, baby has a lot of Sakyo’s bone structure, but with Tachibana’s coloring. Baby also has Sakyo’s cute moles. 


	22. Tsuzuru || Kiss Prompt

**“ An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.” + Tsuzuru Minagi**

The date had been beyond perfect. It was a nice and casual dinner and movie combo, but now the night was over and the evening was winding down. You walked closeby to Tsuzuru, adorable, blushy faces on both of you. His hand brushed knuckles with yours, and the two of you linked pinkie fingers before moving into holding hands. 

You wanted this evening to last forever, but the both of you knew that Tsuzuru had class and practice the next day, so he couldn’t stay over. 

“It’s a beautiful night.” You hummed, enjoying the sight of a rather clear field of stars. 

“Yeah.” He hummed, and you noticed through the corner of your eye, that he wasn’t looking at the sky. He was looking at you. It caused your face to heat up, and you pulled forward, Tsuzuru chuckling softly to himself as he followed behind you. 

You reached your apartment in no time, standing in the covered walkway that was open to the outside. Leaning your back against the door, neither of you wanted to say anything - as you both knew that saying goodnight meant that he’d have to leave. 

Tsuzuru sauntered over to you, leaning over so most of his weight was on you as he acted tired. 

“I wish I could sleep over with you.” He mumbled into your shoulder, unaware of just how flustered he was making you in this moment. you mumbled something back. Just then he pulled back , looking up at you- only to barely brush his lips by yours. It was like a light switch turned on. The man suddenly became very flustered, hand reaching up to ghost his own lips. 

“G-good night.” He spoke, attempting a teasing hair ruffle, before turning to leave. When you slowly began to recover from how flustered he made you.. he was almost halfway down the street. 

“Tsuzuru!Wait!” You shouted, getting him to turn around in surprise as you ran down the stairs. You continued running, and ran over to him. Before he could say anything, your hands reached up and pulled his face to yours. Your lips collided like two stars, though not doomed for destruction. You kissed him as though this was the last time you’d ever see each other. He pulled your waist closer to him, and it took all your strength to seperate. 

“Good night , Tsuzuru.” You smiled, giving him yet another small kiss before running back to your own apartment. 


	23. Misumi || Warm Bath with his s/o [sfw]

**Misumi Ikaruga + warm bath with s/o**

It was a long day. A very. Very. VERY. Long day. You were so tired, and just wanted to sleep for a week, even though you knew you’d promised your boyfriend Misumi that you’d go on a date. It hurt you to even think about cancelling, but any energy you might’ve had for the day had left your sole the moment your boss sent work home with you.   
Entering your apartment, you set your bag down in the entrance with a deep sigh. Your cat, Onya [Oni + Nya], came to curl around your legs as you took your shoes off, letting out another deep sigh as you put your shoes away. You scratched Onya behind his ears, and went to get undressed to take a nice long bath. Step one of your massive de-stressing plan.   
As you undressed, you kept eyeing your phone up. You knew you had to call Misumi and tell him. He would understand right?Hopefully. He wasn’t inconsiderate, but then again.. he’d been looking forward to showing you his newest triangles. Once completely undressed, you sat at the edge of your bed and said “fuck it.” Picking up your phone, you carefully dialed Misumi’s number.  
“Hey!” His voice came through clearly as he picked up the phone. “I was just on my way over, I know where some cool triangles are today!” Misumi was happy and his cheerful hum only made it better.  
“Ah-“ you spoke. “About that.” You sighed, telling him about the whole day. Misumi was quiet on the other end, and it sounded like he stopped moving. You could hear the night sounds outside.  
“Are you okay?” Was the first thing he asked, a serious tone carrying over. He was genuinely concerned about you.   
“Yeah.” You spoke softly. “Just stressed out. You don’t need to worry about coming over.” The words fading off at the end as you walked into the bathroom to start your bath.  
“C-can I still come over?! I’ll bring some yummy and special triangles for you!” He asked, returning back to his normal cheerful tone. You smiled to yourself as you watched the water start to heat up. “Of course. I’ll probably be in the bath when you get here though, but you can let yourself in. You have a key.” 

After you hung up, you treated yourself to getting into the bath, holding in a groan as the warmth of the water relaxed your muscles. It felt really good, and soon enough you closed your eyes, relaxing.   
It lasted a few moments before loud crashing came from outside the bathroom door. You jerked up in surprise, and were about to get out of the bathtub before the door to the bathroom flew open and... Misumi!   
“Ah- I knew you were in here!” He smiled, and you relaxed a little, knowing that there wasn’t a burglar trying to break in.  
“What was all that commotion?”  
“Onya tried tripping me!!” He whined “Luckily I gave him some kitty triangles, and he agreed to let me go... for now.” Misumi narrowed his eyes, and from the main room came a loud mew from Onya. You chuckled softly.   
“Well I’m glad to see my organic burglar alarm is working...” your voice trailed off as you leaned over the side of the bathtub. “Are you going to stand there, or do you want to join me?” You teased, only expecting to get an embarrassed response from your boyfriend.   
“I was going to hand you this drink and then wait outside, but since you insist~” You hadn’t expected him to climb in with you, fully clothed too! Water spilled out from the top as Misumi sat across from you, a cheeky grin painted on his face. You squeaked in surprise.  
“Misumi!” You called out , your boyfriend laughing with you.   
“What am I going to do with you Misumi Ikaruga?” You smiled, shaking your head as he climbed over, leaning on top of you.   
“Love me.” He replied back, drawing you in for a deep kiss that you gladly accepted. 


	24. Kazunari || Baby Meme

Kazunari is probably the most excited to have a baby on the way. He’s usually pumped for most things though, but he sees his life with Mama as just another big goal. He loves her a whole lot, and even before the baby is born, he’s always boasting and proud! Proud dad!! He mellows out a bit around Mama and the baby, because he’s terrified of hurting baby. 

**1\. Who goes to the baby, when it cries in the middle of the night?**

> Kazunari. He’s super worried right after baby is born, also very excited, so he gets out of bed like there’s a fire. Mama tries to get out of bed but he’s like “no, no I got this.” 

**2\. Who takes the maternity/paternity leave from work, when the kid is born?**

> Mama and Kazunari are both artists that work from home, so it’s not a matter of who takes time off. Mama is a sculptor and Papa is a painter and graphic designer. Baby usually stays back with Papa when mama goes to the studio, and stays back with mama when papa goes to meet with clients. 

**3\. Whose name (or designation, like “mom” or “dad”) is the child’s first word? Bonus points for gay couples, where both parents can be ecstatic, when baby says “dad”. Bonus point #2 if the child says something random as the first word, like “frog”.  
**

> Baby learns to yell mama’s name from Papa always doing it. Baby will run around the house going “Kaachan!” “Kaachan!” and then papa will join in.. until mama gets annoyed. 

**4\. Who is more protective? Or overprotective?  
**

> They’re both pretty bohemian in terms of being very chillax. Uncle Tsuzuru though... he’s grown fonder of Kazunari and often hangs out with them. They have some minor baby proofing just because Tsuzuru would have an aneurysm. 

**5\. What language they speak to the baby? Do they title their child “young man” or “young lady”, or do the typical baby-talk?  
**

> Have you seen those videos where the baby is babbling and the parents are talking to them like it’s a real conversation? Thats both mama and Kazunari. Mama is standing in front of a big block of stone she’s working with, and asks baby what they think she should do. “bables excitedly” “hmm yes. I agree, but please continue.” Then papa has baby with him when he’s working in the office at home, and is on the call with someone arguing with them like “babbles” “see dude? even my baby thinks you’re an idiot. We’re going with the red!” “babbles” “oh my god baby you can’t just say that about people!” 

**6\. Do they buy the child every toy it desires? Or they dont spoil their child?  
**

> Yes. They’re pretty glad to have money to spoil their child with, and are super worried about their kid not having a good childhood. They might be a bit much at times, but they’re just trying their best. 

**7\. Are they immune to temper tantrums the child throws, eg. when they dont want to buy them a toy in supermarket?**

> Another instance of *baby cries* “oh mood me too” 

**8\. Who is more likely to make ice cream for breakfast?  
**

> Mama. Unfortunately. Mama burnt cereal once and was given a cease and desist “please stop trying to cook!” kazunari screams all dramatically. 

**9\. Who does the thing with picking up and swinging the kid around?  
**

> Both of them love playing with baby. They also do the cute “swing baby in the middle of parents” thing. 

**10\. Who cooks for the baby?  
**

> Kazunari tries his best. Mama is no longer allowed to cook after the burnt cereal incident. Uncle Tsuzuru comes over to cook with them. 

**11\. Who reads bedtime stories?  
**

> Mama! Mama loves doing shadow puppets for baby, and makes little puppet shows that her and papa put on to help baby get to sleep. 

**12\. Who picks outfits to kindergarten for the kid?  
**

> Another one where neither parent is legally allowed to pick out outfits for baby. Yuki is like “please both of you are fashion disasters and I have to take this child from you or else they’ll be corrupted.” 

**13\. Who makes the child be more self-dependant and who makes everything for the kid?  
**

> They both are pretty do-everything for baby. They’re worried about being those artist parents that neglect their child, and try to do a lot of stuff with them. 

**14\. Who enjoys watching kids movies more?  
**

> Kazunari!! Mama is more of a Foreign Arthouse kind of movie person, but Kazunari loves watching anime and cartoons with baby.

**15\. Who looks more like their child?  
**

> Baby looks a lot like mama! They give baby kazunari’s haircut, but generally baby looks a lot more like mama! 


	25. Itaru || Relationship Headcanons

**General Relationship Headcanons for Itaru Chigasaki**

  * You started playing this Japanese MMO the moment your family moved overseas after elementary school. You grew up in Tokyo, it was all you ever knew. So having this game in your native language became something so personal to you. Sure you had friends, but nothing compared to the people you knew in your online game. That’s where you met him. Taruchi. You were both kids, playing some game. Though you quickly bonded and tried to play together, time zones be damned!
  * When you finally graduated college, you realized how good of a chance you had to go home. Your real home. Maybe, and your heart beat faster every time you thought about it, maybe you’d get to meet this friend you’d spent so much of your life talking to. You didn’t care what he looked like, looks didn’t matter to you. The bond was already there.
  * **[cali4nar0ll]** Hey.  
 **[Taruchi]** You’re on early. What’s up?  
 **[cali4nar0ll]** I’m moving back to Tokyo. I know this is far fetched but... could you meet me? Or could I meet you?
  * On Itaru’s end he fell out of his chair. Sakyo yelled about the noise, which he brushed off. You were.. coming here? HERE?! Oddly enough , spending years talking to you - it all suddenly felt real. He needed to talk to someone, so Itaru grabbed Tasuku,Tsumugi,Sakyo and Citron. Banri decided to show up too because he wanted to be included. Itaru asked them so many questions. The boys got the full story from him. 
  * “It’s like i’ve known her forever you know? Only without being face to face. I’ve heard her voice and I see her photos online.” He speaks, ruffling his own hair with anxious feeling. “I’ve never see you like this Itaru!” Citron smiled. “You must really like this girl.” He didn’t have much to say to that. 
  * He decided that he’d meet you at the airport. You’d be coming in by yourself, and it would be better to come home and not have to worry about renting a car right? His heart beat at a mile a minute as he grew closer to the airport. It grew in rhythm as he waited for you. When he finally saw you for the first time, real and in front of him, he cried. You ran over to him , and he picked you up effortlessly. Setting you back down his hands shakily ghosted your face. “You’re real.” “So are you.” Both of you were crying. “I feel like i’ve known you forever. It’s insane to be able to really .. see you.” 
  * “I’m also an actor.” He spoke with a smile on his face. “Not just popular in the gaming world- but also in the real world?” Your laughter drew a wide smile from him. He tsked “Not on tv. I’m a stage actor.” He introduces you to the other mankai, and though you’re not quite sure about acting as it was a lot less accessible back where you used to live, all of the people you meet are really nice. You’re invited to the next show for free. 
  * Itaru’s kisses are.. beyond amazing. He knows how to make every kiss matter and they taste so sweet. He’s a lot more passionate and hungry compared to others. You’ll run into furniture, knock things over, and go all night long. He’s the kinda guy who wants to do it in public and knows how to make you squirm, but does it where you can’t scream. He’s a cheeky, teasing bastard. 
  * When you’re feeling really bad, he likes to crouch down in front of you, and ask what you need. If you want to be alone, he’ll leave you alone.He really likes playing games to blow off steam. The two of you go out to arcades and play DDR and other physical games when you’re both angry. He may seem like he doesn’t care at times, which is only because he’s not big on pda or physical intimacy, but he wants what’s best for you, and cares about how you feel. 




	26. Masumi || Age-Apropriate s/o

“No. Just- listen to me Masumi.” Tachibana frowned as she crossed her arms. Masumi had interrupted another date between her and Sakyo, after countless rejections - he’d still not gotten it through his head that there was no chance. Tachibana was uncomfortable with the attention this highschool kid was giving her. Both of them were tired of it, it was unhealthy for him. “I’m never going to date you. Not even after you turn 18. Not only are you like a brother to me, your unhealthy attachment to me makes me uncomfortable. It makes Sakyo uncomfortable, and everyone else. We want you to be happy, but with someone who you deserve. A nice person your age, and above all - healthy. Don’t ever obsess yourself with someone. It’s not good for either party.” Masumi wanted to be upset, but the way Tachibana spoke to him, and his short look to Sakyo.. It made him realize just how.. uncomfortable he made them. “We want you in Mankai, Masumi. You mean the world to us, but you deserve a healthy relationship with someone who can love you. Tachibana isn’t that person.” Sakyo laid a hand on Masumi’s shoulder. The young man sighed. “I get it. Honestly?It’s going to be tough, but I don’t like making you uncomfortable.” He spoke, running a hand through his hair - trying to be cool. “We can play matchmaker for you!” Tachibana grinned. “I’m not going to make you do that.” Masumi grinned back. 

**Masumi Usui + a healthy relationship with someone his age**

  * You were in the same class as him. Your friends were his admirers, always swooning after him with unrequited love. You hated it. He looked like the kind of guy your mom told you about, the ones who broke hearts as though it was fun for him. ‘I’m going to stay the hell away from that man’ you thought. He paid you no mind either, barely noticing you until one day...
  * You’d been coming home late due to your part time job at a Play book store. You weren’t some brainiac, you just.. enjoyed the escapism from reading books. A man had followed you home and was about to attack you when “Get your hands off of her you freak!” Masumi was hitting the guy with a bag of .. cans? The man slunked off into the night and left the two of you alone. “You know how dangerous it is to be out here this late? You were lucky I was forced to make a late grocery run.” He sighed, exasperated. “I didn’t ask for you to save me. I could have handled it.” Oh no. It was starting. A relationship based on both of you being stubborn tsunderes.
  * He seemed to warm up to people more, and that meant he was hanging out with different people more in class. He’d noticed you one day in class, and realized that you were the person he’d met and saved. He tried to talk to you, but you ignoring him only made him irritated and a bit intrigued. Maybe you reminded him of Tachibana, or something but he liked the chase. He started trying to talk to you more, finding it amusing to see you push back against him.
  * He eventually asks you out for a walk, and no one really knows how it happened but the two of you got undeniably closer. You’re still playing hot and cold with eachother, still stubborn and awkward.. but something is there. It’s a relationship of mutual teasing, but it’s a healthy one and boundaries are set. He’s surprisingly a great communicator- and vocal about things to you. You’ll sit in a park and talk about things, or even just sit in silence. It might not work for some, but it works for you both.
  * He’s quick to shut down his swarm of fans if it comes out about the two of you dating. Not that it’s ever that obvious, but if it does happen he’ll be right by you to defend you.. not that you need defending by the way. You’re pretty abrasive on your own and stick to the sidelines, daydreaming out of the window. So many of his fans think you’re some bad influence, turning him rebellious or something. You’re just minding your own business though.
  * When he was on stage, it was like seeing a different person from the one you usually saw. You could see how much he enjoyed the roles he did. He caught your eyes in the crowd once, and after the show he chased after you as you left. “Hey!” He shouted. You stopped and turned towards him. “Did you enjoy the play?” He asked, maintaining a distance from you. “I guess.” A noncommittal answer, you smiled at him. He smiled back, the two of you were growing on eachother. Kazunari soon ruined the moment , bounding onto Masumi. “Is this them?” He asked with piqued interest. You two quickly switched back your usual irritated banter. “I’m leaving.” You grumbled.
  * The two of you aren’t big on physical intimacy. He’s afraid of going back to how he was with Tachibana mainly. You’ll brush knuckles while walking side by side, and he’ll hold your pinkie in his. The two of you exchange shy kisses and get embarrassed if someone walks in in the two of you. Masumi really likes laying his head in your lap and having you run your fingers in his hair.




	27. Juza || Kiss Prompt

**Juza Hyodo + Accidental Brush of Lips that turns into another, voulentary kiss.**

“It won’t hurt.” Juza smiled as he pulled you to your feet. 

You were watching him play basketball in a public park, while you sat nearby and read some books from a shady spot. He’d been content playing by himself, but there was something in him that wanted to play with you. He wouldn’t persist if you said no, but he asked anyway. You rolled your eyes softly and stood up, stretching with a dramatic sigh. 

“Okay big guy, you win. Teach me.” You smiled 

“You don’t know how to play basketball?” He asked,laying his hands on his hips quizzically.

“Hanasaki high isn’t exactly known for its sports. Get a load of these noodle arms.” You attempted to flex, earning a deep and hearty laugh from Juza. You turned your head away to hide the blush from your face.

The two of you were in the beginning stages of your relationship. Pda wasn’t something either of you were too into, which was odd to people who learned you were dating. Weren’t couples supposed to be hands on at all times? Every time you tried to kiss or hold hands, you both got too flustered to speak, and ended up sitting in silence. 

Juza showed you how to play basketball. It was a lot more fun than you realized, and even though you weren’t great at it, Juza was a big help in teaching you how to play. The two of you laughed as you played a greatly unbalanced game, he was letting you win and you knew this. It didn’t matter though, as you were both having fun. Lots of fun. 

Before you knew what was happening, your legs got tangled together, and Juza fell, bringing you crashing down on top of him. Both of you groaned from the impact, as you began to lift yourself off of him, your eyes met as you realized how close you were. Face lit up like a campfire, you scrambled to get off of him, scooting a few feet away from him on the asphalt of the basketball court. 

Juza himself sat up, cocking his head to the side as he himself tried to hide a blush on his face. 

“You know.. we can kiss if you want.” He spoke, like carefully stepping into a pool he didn’t know the temperature of. 

“I-” You paused, looking over at him. “I was waiting on you.” You mumbled, slowly scooting closer to him without realizing it. He gravitated to you as well, the two of you fumbling together, his hands grabbing your face. You let yours wrap around his neck, as the two of you let your lips fall together. Like a missing pair of puzzle pieces, your lips fit together as it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Let’s do this again.” You spoke as the two of you finally separated, you moving to grab your things to head home. 

“The kissing or -?” Juza questioned in a careful tone, walking closeby you. 

You smiled at him, and stood on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Both.” You grinned and ran off back towards home on your own. 


	28. Itaru || Kiss Prompt

_**“One person asking “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss”. + Itaru Chigasaki** _

It was a long night. You couldn’t be more sure that you’d go home, crying. A love confession shouldn’t have you this upset, considering you weren’t the one who confessed. Itaru had just confessed in a casual way, that he loved you. One thing led to another, and now you were crying. 

“I don’t want either of us to hurt.” You cried. “You’re the most precious person to me, and I love you so much - but I’m scared that one day,, we might fight and break up, and we’ll never be friends again.” Tears were streaming down your face, much faster than you could wipe them away. Your heart hurt, your whole body was exhausted and all Itaru was doing was standing there.. just.. looking at you. You wanted to run away, just go back your hotel room and crawl into bed and die. 

“Me coming here was a mistake. I’m not good for you! ” You spoke, and moved to run home, taking a few steps before Itaru rather roughly grabbed your wrist, and pulled you to him, using his other hand to hold your waist. You tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but here was that forceful and passionate gamer you knew better than the seemingly mild mannered businessman and actor you’d spent the weekend with. He held on to you, striking and intense gaze looking you in the eye. You couldn’t look away before he pressed an intense and deep kiss onto your lips. 

“I don’t want to ruin anything between us, even though I love you so much I can’t breathe.” You cried after pulling away from the kiss. 

“Look at me.” Itaru spoke in a commanding tone, gently nudging your face back to look at his. “I feel the exact same way about you that you do about me. I love you too, probably much more than you realize. Maybe even more than you love me. “ He releases his hold on you and leans against the metal rail that overlooked the water next to you. Laughing, itaru ran a hand through through his hair , letting the ombre locks get blown by the soft breeze. 

“You and Mankai are the only things keeping me on this earth. I could be less dramatic about it, but my life is boring. Gaming and Theatre are the only things I have to really look forward to. I appreciate you so much, and I want you to feel like you have a home here, because I have a home with you.” Itaru laid his heart out for you to hear , as you bundled yourself in your jacket. 

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you either. No one knows what the future holds, but I can only see bright skies with you. I want to do this.” He held out his arms to you, and you could see his own eyes wet with tears. “Do you want to do this?” He asked. You responded the only way you knew how. 

Your bodies collided like two powerful magnets, drawn together by emotional magnetism. Your arms wrapped around Itaru’s shoulders, leaning up to pull him into a deep kiss. It tasted like the Takoyaki and cola you had just finished sharing with him over a round of arcade games. His expression at first was one of surprise, but his arms soon settled into their natural position of holding you close. 

If you met your younger self, the kid who was afraid and alone in the United States- the kid who picked up some fledgling japanese mmo. That kid who sat there for hours after long days of learning a whole new culture and language, playing away.. and met him, another kid who picked up the same game. If you told younger you that this kid would mean the world to you, and would love you more than anyone else- you weren’t quite sure what your reaction would be.. amazed, maybe. 

“I want to do this.” You pulled away from the kiss after much struggle on your part. “I want this so badly.” His fingers carded their way through your hair, Itaru ghosting a kiss along your jawbone. “Shut up and kiss me then.” he whispered, and you gladly obliged. 


	29. Itaru || Baby Meme

1\. Who goes to the baby, when it cries in the middle of the night?

> They alternate. Mama gets really tired in the beginning, so she’s not gaming as late and sleeps through the night. Itaru will get up between matches to check on baby, and will abandon the game if his baby cries- even if its during something big. 

2\. Who takes the maternity/paternity leave from work, when the kid is born?

> Mama and Papa started their own game studio a year after Itaru left mankai and after mama left her tech job. Baby is less than a year old for this. Mama tends to stay home with baby more, but both of them love to take baby with them to the small office space they’ve set up for their studio. Itaru will proudly announce to their team that the REAL BOSS has arrived, and lift up baby like lion king. 

3\. Whose name (or designation, like “mom” or “dad”) is the child’s first word? Bonus points for gay couples, where both parents can be ecstatic, when baby says “dad”. Bonus point #2 if the child says something random as the first word, like “frog”.

> Baby’s first word is GG, since both of their parents are gamers. Baby also likes to repeat all the phrases they hear like a mini parrot. They call their baby “mini kamekichi” which gets a laugh whenever they visit mankai. Kamekichi does not approve, until he teaches baby some curse words. 

4\. Who is more protective? Or overprotective?

> Both of them are fairly protective, which kind of surprises everyone else they hang out with. They’re just both kind of, worried about their baby but if they have another, they’ll chill out a bit for the second one. 

5\. What language they speak to the baby? Do they title their child “young man” or “young lady”, or do the typical baby-talk?

> Both of them talk to baby in proper language but have really baby-talk nicknames for baby. They want baby to learn to speak early, but not give up on their wonder and innocence. 

6\. Do they buy the child every toy it desires? Or they dont spoil their child?

> They do buy their baby lots of toys, because they want to let their baby have variety of interests- and not just follow them and game all the time. They know it’s not healthy. 

7\. Are they immune to temper tantrums the child throws, eg. when they dont want to buy them a toy in supermarket? 

> Itaru shuts down any tantrums right away. He’s not abusive or mean, his scary gamer mode has been caught by baby many times though. One ‘look’ from scary gamer papa and baby will stop their tantrum right away- followed by tons of kisses later. 

8\. Who is more likely to make ice cream for breakfast?

> They’re both likely to accidentally make it since they’re both dead tired from work and baby. Baby takes advantage of their sleepy state and asks, knowing full well they’ll just make it no questions asked.

9\. Who does the thing with picking up and swinging the kid around?

> Itaru loves to do it. He’ll play “superhero” with baby and pick them up, and swings them around. 

10\. Who cooks for the baby?

> Mama does. She tries her best to be more traditional, even though Itaru tells her she doesn’t have to worry about things like that. He knows mama does worry anyway. She’s not the best cook, but she’s pretty proud of what she makes. 

11\. Who reads bedtime stories?

> Mama does. She’s a lot better at stories according to baby. Itaru gasps whenever he hears this, because “you know your dad was an actor!” and baby just goes “but you aren’t one now so they probably fired you.” Baby is a little shit to both of them. 

12\. Who picks outfits to kindergarten for the kid?

> They’re both a lot better than some of the others, so they buy baby clothes themselves. Mama picks out some normal clothes, while papa wants to get baby some gamer merch. 

13\. Who enjoys watching kids movies more?

> They both do. They love doing all the kid stuff with their child. They love going to arcades, and amusement parks, and playing games. Their kid luckily enjoys the same things they do, and they end up taking some of their friends kids with them when they do fun things - because they actually enjoy it. [Read: Tachibana and Sakyo pass their kid off to itaru and mama so that they can take a vacation away from mankai AND baby.] 

14\. Who looks more like their child?

> Baby looks more like Itaru, which only fuels this man’s desire to get baby outfits to dress like him. Itaru gets baby a little version of his silk jacket and wont stop taking photos of baby for like a month. 


	30. Autumn Troupe || DND Au

  * _**Banri**_ \- Warforged Fighter



> Both the Warforged race and Fighter class are rather flexible. Warforged were robots designed to fight in wars and Fighters are masters with weapons. They fit this jack of all trades that is Banri.

  * _**Juza**_ \- Goliath Barbarian



> While not generally as hated as tieflings are, goliaths are big and scary. Same with barbarians. Juza is relatively calm but he’s got that bite that can come out at any time.

  * _**Omi**_ \- Firbolg Monk



> Omi is just one of those chill guys who may or may not have a past, but just really wants to be left alone. I attribute monks with people who want to atone in silence, and that’s Omi fo sho. Firbolgs are big and calm as well.

  * _**Sakyo**_ \- Tiefling Ranger



> Dnd Beyond says that Rangers are warriors that combat threats on the edge of civilization, and that seems to fit Sakyo perfectly. He’s not on the edge of civilization but he’s got that air about him. Sakyo is also fairly intimidating to be around, and what better than the intimidating Teiflings!

  * _**Taichi**_ \- Gnome Bard



> Pretty obvious. Small creatures that love Life and are creative to their fullest potential. Taichi might just be short because he’s baby but also, it just fits him!


	31. Everyone || Mass Effect Au

**Mankai Company in the Mass Effect Universe**

Others

  * **_Tachibana_** \- Human [ child of an ex-alliance admiral that worked for the citadel on a research ship.] [tachibana is also a biotic because why not] 
  * **_Matsukawa_** \- Salarian [Yukio’s protege, has no clue how to run a ship]
  * **_Kamekichi_** \- Space bird [ idk lol ]
  * **_Tetsuro_** \- Elcor [ left the ship for the citadel, runs a handmade store] 
  * **_Yuzo_** \- Krogan [ pretty old krogan that left the ship with Tetsuro to stay on the citadel]
  * **_Sakoda_** \- Quarian [ left his pilgrimage for a gang, had his life saved by sakyo]



Spring Troupe

  * **_Sakuya_** \- Turian [Young turian who had a famous father that died and was just kind of left to his own devices on the citadel] 
  * **_Citron_** \- Hanar [ left his home planet to visit the citadel and kinda just joined mankai] 
  * **_Itaru_** \- Drell [former drell assassin , his handler died and now he just kind of chills] 
  * **_Tsuzuru_** \- Quarian [decided to take his pilgrimage with the mankai, works until he passes out] 
  * **_Masumi_** \- Krogan [no real loyalty, born off tuchanka- until he met tachibana]



Summer Troupe

  * **_Tenma_** \- Human [human vids actor, has a penthouse on the citadel, thinks joining mankai will be good for him] [’soldier’ but has no combat training] 
  * **_Yuki_** \- Asari [fashion designer, works in the same marketplace as Muku’s bookstore] 
  * **_Kazunari_** \- Asari [ Artist, studying on the citadel. Was one of the first people Tsuzuru met when he came ]
  * **_Muku_** \- Volus [in this case he’s Juza’s adopted cousin. I just thought volus worked for his personality] 
  * **_Misumi_** \- Salarian [kinda like mordin. his grandfather was special forces]



Autumn Troupe

  * **_Juza_** \- Batarian [gangs member that got caught up in mankai business]
  * **_Banri_** \- Vorcha [hyper intelligent vorcha raised by asari] 
  * **_Sakyo_** \- Turian [ex-military turned gangs member before mankai] 
  * **_Omi_** \- Batarian [Former blue suns officer rank, now leads a quiet life] 
  * **_Taichi_** \- Krogan [infant krogan, originally from the god troupe “clan”] 



Winter Troupe

  * **_Tasuku_** \- Turian [ex-military]
  * **_Tsumugi_** \- Turian [tried to join the military, but couldn’t get in and joined c-sec] 
  * **_Azuma_** \- Asari [former citadel consort before mankai] 
  * **_Homare_ **\- Salarian [Interplanetary Arts Scholar] 
  * **_Hisoka_** \- Prothean [unknown how he awoke, was wandering until he met the mankai crew] 




	32. Citron || Friendship Headcanons

**_Friendship Headcanons for Citron_ **

  * You know well enough to tell that Citron’s stories are fake, but you love to listen to them anyway. You’ll exchange stories, each of them increasingly outlandish until either one of you mess up, or give up.
  * He’s glad to find someone to sit down and ramble on with - especially if you know his first language. He’s not comfortable speaking it recently, but if you know it- he’ll begin to text you in the language while he’s still improving his Japanese. **_Alternatively_** he’s also helping you learn his language!
  * Though you know he might not need it, you stand up for him. Correcting someone every time they mess up a little word in a language they learn is,, kind of a jerk thing to do. Even if his friends didn’t mean it harshly, it’s still kind of mean to be nit picky.
  * Gaming with Citron, Banri, and Itaru. The four of you team up all the time in different games and tear up! You might not have been much active before- but it’s more fun now with others. You’re not gonna be as active as Itaru, but you totally play more.
  * I feel like citron is not only a great hugger, but a really good listener- probably the best of spring troupe. He carefully takes in everything you say, and though he gets some words wrong- citron helps you talk through your problem. He gives a nice but forceful hug, you tightly hugging him back.




	33. Tenma || Friendship Headcanons

**Tenma Sumeragi**

  * Though I feel like he would be friends with a fan, it would be so much easier for the both of you if you honestly cared less about how famous tenma was. He offers to use his name to get you two into places, but turning him down honestly.. relieves him? I feel like. He just wants to be a normal kid, though his first instinct is to use his status. 
  * He’s rather easy to buy for. Tenma likes things that old men like, like bonsai. If you get him stuff for his bonsai, he’ll be very grateful. ON the other hand, he has no clue what to get you for gifts - even when others know exactly what you want. He’ll just draw a blank... 
  * Don’t ever EVER offer to meet Tenma somewhere. If you want to hang out with him, you have to go get him. This man has no sense of direction. You learned this rather early on , and from now on meet him at the dorms first, before going anywhere. 
  * Tenma, though he hates scary movies, will watch them with you. The two of you will be close together, and any slight movement will make the two of you freak out. The others use this to their advantage at any time.
  * He wants to do anything to help the friendship, if things are rough. This is because tenma has a hard time making friends already, so he wants to do his best to help maintain it. 




	34. Banri || Kiss Prompt

  * **A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.**



“Alright.” Banri stretched himself out in front of you, usual fierce smirk appearing on the man’s face. “Here are the conditions of the game. If I win then you have to do any one thing I ask of you- no questions asked. If you win, then I’ll do any one thing you want me to do.” You raised an eyebrow to your boyfriend.   
“Mhmm you know i’m not ready for that kind of thing yet asshole.” You squinted at him, a shark like grin on your features .Banri faked an offended gasp, placing his hands over his heart just as if you wounded him. “My my, you’re thinking dirty aren’t you- seems like you’re lying with what you said.” He joked.You nearly choked on your spit. “y-YOU BASTARD!” you shouted as your face heated up and you shoved Banri.   
He laughed, grabbing for your waist, pulling you closer. You playfully put up a struggle as he bombarded your face with kisses.   
“No! No kisses until after the game!”You laughed, pushing his face away. Banri pouted, a dramatic frown on his face.   
“Not even for good luck?” He asked, leaning in for another kiss.You pushed him away, and wiggled out of his arms.  
“Nope.” you teased, grabbing the basketball from between the two of you. “You want kisses? You can ask for them AFTER the game!” You winked at him, and began dribbling the ball. Banri shook his head while laughing, and the two of you began your game. 

The game was in its midpoint. Both of you were locked head to head, and it would be a near tie, until the end of the time limit.. at least that’s what it looked like.   
Banri was just naturally great at everything, and he barely had to try to be good. You on the other hand had worked hard and trained your ass off to earn your place as Hanasaki High’s soccer captain. Sports came naturally to you, but you had to work harder than Banri did. Though he might not have looked like it, he appreciated the work you put in.   
Though most of the time his “appreciation” was in the form of flirting and dirty jokes.   
You tossed another one in the basket, clenching your fist in satisfaction before locking eyes with Banri. He smiled at you, and you knew. A part of you wanted to be offended he’d taken the game easy all this time, but you weren’t.You were just excited and having fun.   
This look though, this look meant that he was taking the breaks off, and was going all in. The two of you had amassed quite a crowd, and they were on the edge of their seats watching the two of you.   
In no time at all, the game was over and Banri had won with an overwhelming victory. After he took the breaks off, you hadn’t been able to score another point.   
“Alright” You fell onto the bench, breathless as the adrenaline caught up with you. “You.” another breath “win.”

You used the hemline of your shirt to wipe the sweat off your forehead, Banri watching you with a smirk.   
“Have you figured out what you want yet?” You asked, sauntering your way over to Banri. He took one of your hands in his, bringing you closer to him casually. He made an affirming noise as he put his head into your neck.   
“Mind telling me?” You asked, reaching your hands up on his shoulders. He made another affirming noise before pulling back, looking down at you with eyes full of love, as he stared at your lips.   
“I want that kiss you denied me earlier.”He spoke, biting his own lip as his eyes made contact with yours again. You huffed, and chuckled softly while rolling your eyes.  
“That’s it?” You sounded a bit offended. Banri responded by pulling your closer, with his arms around your waist. One hand leapt under your chin, somewhat forcefully lifting your face towards his.   
“Yeah.” He purred, “That’s. It.” Before you could really process anything, Banri kissed you rather forcefully and passionately. A bit too eager, he bit down on your lip before pulling back, tugging it slightly before releasing.   
“Banri.”You whispered, “You need to be more, gentle..” Your eyes drifted away as banri smirked, nudging your gaze back to him.   
“I’ve never been gentle a day in my life. But,-”His voice trailed off, “I’ll kiss it better if you want.” This time he pulled you in for another kiss,tongue gently lapping at the spot where he bit you.  
“That’s better.”You smiled after the two of you pulled away.  
“Tease.” 


	35. In School || Exam Headcanons

**a3! + Troupe members in school + Exams**

**Spring**

  * **Sakuya** seems to me like the kid who is fairly confident in what he studied during class time, that he does his homework and calls it quits. He’s confident up until the point he takes his first look at the exam and then Sakuya.exe is broken. After a moment though, he’d regained his composure and is back to being confident that he’ll.. pass at least. 
  * **Tsuzuru** is the kid who stays up late studying and making his homework/projects great, carries flashcards with him, asks you to quiz him on things, but still thinks he’s not going to pass. He does all of this on top of his other work, and s w e a r s to you he’s not overworking himself. 
  * **Masumi** is the kid who sleeps in late and barely gets in on time. He’s not prepared at all, but also doesn’t really care if he fails or not. He’s just kind of glad to be there. Other people sneak him their work for some reason or offer to tutor him. 



**Summer**

  * **Yuki** is the kind of guy that does the normal amount of studying. He’ll make some nicely formatted notes and call it a day. His notes are for him only, though he’s willing to help muku with work. Yuki also is the one that ends up doing all of the work in group projects. He’ll take his partner’s names off and submit it as only his. :] 
  * **Tenma** is the kinda guy that’s just not used to exam season.He was so used to private tutors and the like , that he’s never really been in an exam room. He does his best, and is definitely smart- but tries to talk during an exam and gets kicked out.
  * **Kazunari’s** exams aren’t like everyone else's. But he gets terrifying around exam time. Muku ends up rooming with Yuki and Tenma when its exam time as Kazunari is working tirelessly on his pieces. ‘if you look at me again i will stomp you to death with my hooves’. He’ll show up to practice same as normal though. Even itaru is a bit taken aback by the black/white switch.
  * **Muku** is the kind to worry more about the exam, than he does about studying for the exam. He’s kind of absent minded in class, but does his best. Especially with his friends, he tries to not give up. Will take any and all crits to heart. Doodles in his notes and on 



**Autumn**

  * **Taichi** is the kid who doesn’t do much until the last minute, and then scrambles to get as much studying crammed into his head. This leads to him staying up late, and getting to school late for the exams. He doesn’t do great.. obviously.. but he s w e a r s that he’ll do better next time. [he won’t] 
  * **Omi** is the kinda guy that’s fairly decent at school.He does his best, but isn’t an overachiever. He’ll organize a study group, and then make food for everyone. He’s the kinda guy you want in a group project. Exam time, he makes snacks for the class. He’s a really nice guy, even if he’s not in the top 100
  * **Juza** is the kinda guy that wants really badly to do good, and tries really hard to get ahead. Unfortunately though, his scary disposition makes people think he’s there to hurt him, or he’s just there to fuck with them. So teachers skip over him, and other kids avoid him like the plague. Just be this mans friend :c
  * **Banri** is the kid that gets to the exam at the same time the teacher walks in to start, just.. a hair of time left. He’s not studied at all, but you know from past experience that it won’t matter. Banri will get top of the scores. He’s the kinda guy that laughs if you ask him to help you. ‘what like it’s hard?’ 




	36. Summer Troupe || S/o staring at them absentmindedly

**Summer Troupe + S/o staring at them absentmindedly**

  * **Yuki** is kind of annoyed at first, even though the two of you are dating. He then likes to just lay his head in his arms as he watches you, before waving his hand in front of your face to snap you out. “Welcome back to earth space cadet.” 
  * **Muku** , self deprecating baby that he is, probably thinks that you’re evaluating all of his flaws since you’re staring at him. He gets really flustered either way until you snap out of it, and then he realises you were just zoning out. “o-oh.” Definitely flusters him more
  * **Tenma** likely doesn’t realize that you’re staring at him until he takes a double take. He’s slightly annoyed at first, but will try to break you out of the zone. He pokes you until you snap at him, and then he’ll snap back as if he wasn’t just the one poking you.
  * **Kazunari** tbh is probably staring at you too. He’ll pause for a moment during work, and notice you staring at him. He smiles, and gets caught up staring at you as well- and from there it’s a contest to see who zones back in first.
  * **Misumi** can tell you’re zoning out from the get go. It happens to him sometimes. He’ll try to see how many triangles he can stack around you before you zone back in.




	37. Everyone || Mankai Sengoku Au

The mankai forces were the largest alliance of cities,villages and territories until about eight years ago. Their Lord, Yukio Tachibana disappeared. With his only heir, Izumi, also missing at the time- Mankai forces crumbled until it was only Mankai, a small fishing village near a river.

Matsukawa , the lord of the small village, made a pleading cry to the last place he knew where Yukio was. The letter was picked up by a hawk, and Matsukawa gave up from there. Kamekichi was the hawk’s name, and it flew to the camp where Izumi lives as a traveling monk. She read it over, and decided that this cry for help was the closest she’d get to find her father.

Mankai was in shambles. It was a rundown town with very little to do, and the only person left to protect it was Sakuya, a swordsman who’d lived there his whole life and was still waiting for it to become big again. Trying to get Matsukawa to move out so he could absorb it into his territory was lord Sakyo. A talented businessman who’d managed to build his own town up from the ground. He’d been trying to help Matsukawa with Mankai, but it was beyond saving.

That is... until Tachibana showed up. A wandering monk suddenly becomes princess, and either out of spite or out of sheer determination and in the memory of her father, she decides to build Mankai back up to its former glory and beyond.

Mankai was seperated into 4 main villages under one city. If she could get it together, then Sakyo would stop what he was doing.

> Mankai Forces

  * Yukio - Former lord of Mankai, disappeared mysteriously
  * Izumi - Daughter of Yukio, was a wandering monk before receiving Matsukawa’s letter
  * Kamekichi- Izumi’s bird she taught human language. Never shuts up
  * Yuzo- Former mankai lord, turned wandering vagabond. Stays in mankai but doesn’t want to fight anymore
  * Tetsurō- skilled builder, helps build up much of the town pretty much on his own.
  * Matsukawa- lord of what’s left of mankai until Izumi takes over. Was one of Yukio’s vassals before



> Spring Alliance

  * Lord - Sakuya; Swordsman turned lord of the Spring village. He’s not the most experienced, but he’s one of the most passionate
  * Masumi - joined mainly out of his attraction to Izumi, but is really skilled with a rifle. Has excellent aim, that is if you manage to wake him up.
  * Citron - a unique foreigner with an odd manner of speaking. Don’t underestimate citron, as the man behind the mask is a lot more dangerous.
  * Itaru- a mercenary with seemingly dual personality. On one hand, he’s pleasant and cool to the public, but at home [especially if you interrupt his games of go or other games] he’s a demon 
  * Tsuzuru - record keeper, writer, needed a place to stay desperately but isn’t skilled at any weapon. Works really really hard.



> Summer Alliance

  * Lord -Tenma ; A famous bard, tenma wanted a change of pace and thought that joining mankai would help. In over his head.
  * Kazunari- Another artist, though more skilled with archery. He’s a good friend of Tsuzuru and originally assists temporarily, but joins permanently. 
  * Muku - a dramatically unskilled aspiring swordsman. Wants to be a princely-kind of man to protect others. Avid reader. 
  * Yuki - Seamstress, was originally hiding his gender, but after it’s revealed and accepted;Yuki embraces the ‘beautiful male’ aesthetic. Has at least 5 knives hidden on his body at all time. 
  * Misumi - was living in one of the abandoned houses they built the summer alliance off of, and they found him. His grandfather was a dear friend of yukio, and taught him everything they knew about ninja work. 



> Autumn Alliance

  * Lord-Banri ; Juza’s rival, and a jack of all trades when it comes to weaponry. Never intended to become lord, but it’s one challenge he won’t back down from.
  * Juza- a former pugilistic [fist fighting] punk, he really admires the work that izumi put into Mankai and decided to sign up to join her. Unknowingly brought his tag - along rival with him.
  * Sakyo - started his own village from scraps of Mankai, more than willing to dissolve them into mankai. Hiding that he used to admire mankai, and was Izumi’s first love. 
  * Omi- a mysterious, but reliable ronin. He’s got a nasty scar, but his disposition and personality are really nice. His past is a mystery but he’s very strong and dedicated to what he does. 
  * Taichi - A ninja, originally sent in as a spy and infiltrator for a rival forces, but ultimately really respects and feels safer with mankai. He’s got a lot of spirit and tries really hard to get ladies to like him.



> Winter Alliance

  * Lord-Tsumugi; after being disgraced away from the God’s forces; tsumugi disappeared and became a merchant. He’s got a hard time becoming a leader, due to his own insecurities
  * Tasuku- after witnessing the failed assassination and infiltration attempt by the god’s forces, Tasuku left them for Mankai. His town was not pleased and kicked him out , leaving him a lone star.
  * Azuma - a mysterious beauty, people are fairly certain azuma is a ghost or deity of some kind. He hides danger behind a visage of elegance.
  * Homare- a local artisan and merchant, looking to put down roots. Actually rather skilled with guns that he picked up from one of his travels. 
  * Hisoka - people are 1000% sure that Hisoka is some kind of yokai or faerie or something. The way he showed up out of nowhere with no memory. Besides that, he’s an expert ninja which leads people to be even more concerned. 




	38. Everyone || Animal Crossing Headcanons

**A3! + Animal Crossing Headcanons**

> Others 

  * **Tetsuro** \- Loves his villagers more than life itself. Makes his island really nice, because “my animals have to live nicely” 
  * **Yuzo** \- Doesn’t play it, but looks over Tachibana’s shoulder and crits everyone else’s island.
  * **Matsukawa** \- Has mainly bird islanders, is progressing very slowly despite playing often. His island is a mess, but somewhat organized. Has no money.
  * **Sakoda** \- Begged Sakyo to let him move into his island. Gets all of the resources for Sakyo and Tachibana. His house is a mess on the inside and so is his villager. 



> Spring

  * **Sakuya** \- A really cute island with lots of cute flowers, and peppy villagers. His island is very refreshing and full of energy. If there were sakura trees, he’d have them .
  * **Masumi** \- All of his villagers are ones that remind him of you. Has made a shrine to you in his village like a weirdo. Messy island. 
  * **Itaru** \- Doesn’t like playing animal crossing. Dude is way too competitive when it comes to games, why do you think he’d like a game where it makes you take things slow? 
  * **Citron** \- Peppy villagers, well put together and themed village. Somehow he has all of the popular villagers and no one knows how. 
  * **Tsuzuru** \- Uses Animal crossing as a way to relieve his stress, so his island is very calm and chill. All of his villagers remind him of his fellow actors and director. Uses it to wind down at night. 



> Summer

  * **Misumi** \- Triangles. Has bird villagers and cat villagers because triangles. His island is chaotic, but triangle themed. 
  * **Yuki** \- The most fashionable island ever. Everyone is well dressed. Makes cute custom designs and shares them with social media and his friends. 
  * **Tenma** \- Trees. Tree island. Living out his tree fantasy. Has all of the “old man” type villagers, is still living in the tent. 
  * **Muku** \- cute island, full of cute and peppy villagers. So much fruit. He loves all of his villagers even if they aren’t “cute”. He greets every villager each morning with a gift. 
  * **Kazunari** \- Surprisingly well put together. He puts a lot of work into his island, and it’s very visually pleasing. He’s got Audie and Bob on his island. 



> Autumn

  * **Sakyo** \- Didn’t want to play it, ends up making a profile on Tachibana’s switch and lives on her island. Helps make her island super profitable. Hits Masumi with a net. 
  * **Omi** \- Has a profile on Taichi’s island but he doesn’t really play on it. 
  * **Juza** \- He tries his best. Lives on Muku’s island and his avatar stands out against all the cute things. Wishes he could make sweets from the cute fruit. 
  * **Banri** \- Doesn’t play animal crossing. Similar to Itaru. Was going to play it to try and one-up juza, ended up giving his copy of the game to Tasuku. 
  * **Taichi** \- Puppy villagers! Wolf Villagers!! He’s got a nice island that’s kinda sloppy but it has a lot of promise and spirit. 



> Winter 

  * **Tasuku** \- Didn’t play animal crossing until Banri gave him his copy. Now he visits Tsumugi’s island often and has a lot of jock villagers on his own island. Blue themed. 
  * **Tsumugi** \- A very nice garden themed island with lazy and normal villagers. It’s a well maintained garden with chill vibes. Tasuku visits him all the time. 
  * **Hisoka** \- Doesn’t play animal crossing. Too busy sleeping to play it.
  * **Homare/Azuma** \- Homare and Azuma share an island. It’s very traditional themed and well maintained. Azuma’s avatar is as beautiful as he is. 




	39. Itaru || Intimacy Prompt

**63 -- making out + Itaru Chigasaki**

> This is a bit spicy, but I hope you enjoy it 

A quiet apartment in Tokyo, calm and cozy, just small enough for you but big enough that it didn’t feel cramped. It was quiet there that night. That was, until a thump was heard against the door.  
You and Itaru danced a messy, stumbling dance of twisted bodies and tangled limbs. You were seperated long enough to unlock your apartment door, but then it was back to making out.   
Hot, heavy, but not intending to go any farther than just making out. Pushing you against the entranceway wall, Itaru’s mouth merged with yours quickly, hungrily, desperately. Your back had a dull ache from the impact, but you didn’t mind it. Your fingers tangled in his hair, his struggling to get your jacket off and hold you up at the same time.  
He set you down on the floor, both of you struggling to get your shoes, bags, and jackets off quick enough. As if a moment later, the mood would crumble if you didn’t. Once in just your shirts and pants, no shoes or jackets, your magnetism started up again, the dance continuing once more as you led him to the main room of your apartment.   
Itaru sat you up on the counter, quickly standing between your legs as he continued to make out with you. He was never one to back down from a challenge, or to turn away from a great game. You weren’t a game to him though, the way you knew everything about him, how his mind worked, what he liked and disliked- all of it was new, exciting, intriguing to him. He loved to try new things with you, and tonight was no different.   
He remembered your challenge from earlier in the evening, over two hot bowls of soba. You were both still in your work clothes, him in his beige suit, and you in your business-casual. Thank god for the tech industry. You’d just slurped down some noodles when you turned to him, a bit tipsy from the beer you’d been drinking with him.   
“I have a challenge for you. A game, if you want to call it like that.” Itaru was intrigued, and scooted closer to you, listening to the words you said next. “I want you to touch me.” His face instantly turned red, Itaru nearly knocking over everything on the table as he cupped his hand over your mouth. “Y-you can’t say that kinda thing out here.” Annoyed, you pushed his hand off of your mouth and rolled your eyes, “Not that kind of thing. Ugh, here me out.” You told him the rest of the challenge. In simple: Tease each other, make out, anything we want to do -but we can’t go further than that. “No sex. Just... Touching.” The way you smiled at him from across the table lit a fire in his chest. Itaru coughed and asked, feigning a casual expression. “So whoever taps out first loses?” You nodded.   
“What do I get if I win?” He asked  
“Assuming you win.” You laughed, Itaru rolling his eyes.  
“I always win.”  
“Assuming you win, anything you want. Your wish is my command.”   
“Alright. You’re game. GG.” Itaru smirked before taking another sip of his beer.   
That led you here, with his mouth against your neck, hands gripping your thighs like they were holding him up. You pressed a finger against his lips before he went in for another kiss, shaking your head. Hopping down from the kitchen counter, you slowly began undressing, casually dropping each item of clothing to the floor. Moving backwards as you walked to your bed before sitting on the edge of it.   
“That’s cheating.” Itaru coughed, his face heating up even more.   
“Says who?” You ask as he walked slowly over to you. You pulled him into your arms, Itaru towering over you as you looked up from your seat on the bed. He gently pulled your chin twoards him, leaning down to nibble gently at your jawline.   
“Says me.” He mumbled after pulling just a hair's breadth away. You fell backwards onto your bed, only your elbows keeping you up at the moment. The lights of Tokyo from the window behind you, basked you in a vivid magenta glow. Itaru unbuttoned his shirt, climbing on top of you as the two of you maneuvered even farther back onto the bed. He straddled you, shirt unbuttoned, and running a hand through his hair like some romance novel cover and not like the gamer rat you usually saw. A predatory smirk on his face, he chuckled softly.  
“What’s so funny?” You asked.  
“Looks like you’ve won the game.” He says as he flops down next to you in the bed. You huff exasperated, rolling over to face him.   
“Looks like you won as well.” You spoke, still a bit huffy. When Itaru raised an eyebrow you let out an exasperated sigh.   
“Just now you got me super bothered.” Itaru pulled you in close, kissing the top of your head.   
“Looks like we’ll have to try this another night then.” 


	40. Masumi || Intimacy Prompt

**22 -- writing / receiving handwritten notes + Masumi Usui**

Tsuzuru turned to him at the question. “You want me to help you write a love letter? I thought the director told you to stop that kind of thing.” Before turning back to his laptop in front of him. Annoyed, Masumi shut Tsuzuru’s laptop before saying in a yell-whisper. “It’s not for her. It’s... Look, I’ve got someone else.” 

His face turned red as he turned away from Tsuzuru, who switched to looked shocked. A smirk appeared on his face before the college student began to giggle. “S-stop laughing!” Masumi spoke angrily.

“It’s just- .This is good Masumi. Sure, I’ll help you.” Tsuzuru collected himself. 

“You will?” 

“Yeah. I think this is a good thing for you, as long as you aren’t -” 

“I’m ... not. We’re kind of both cold and abrasive, so It’s a good match. They don’t want me to announce it, I don’t mind the secret hand holding either. “Masumi smiled wistfully before sitting down on the couch in their room. Tsuzuru moved his laptop and sat on the beanbag they had opposite of the couch. 

“Let’s get started.” 

The next morning, Masumi had surprised everyone by actually getting up early that morning. He was nervous, fidgeting, and wouldn’t tell anyone why. Tsuzuru wouldn’t spill anything, which Masumi was thankful for. He left for school with Banri and Sakuya, headphones on and listening to music. 

Standing in front of your shoe locker, He held the letter that he spent the last night co-writing with Tsuzuru. It wasn’t perfect, but Masumi hoped that it was going to make you smile. That was all he wanted. He’d borrowed Banri’s jacket to hide himself from the girls entering, so hopefully no one would see his face. He, frankly, didn’t care about the reactions of his little fans, but you did- and he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or get hurt. With a ‘fighting!’ for confidence, he slipped the letter into your locker and headed off to the entranceway to watch and wait to see your reaction. 

Waiting felt like torture, he leaned against the wall, trying to play it cool as he watched for you to show up. Masumi’s eyes lit up though, the moment you stepped in, solitary and headed to change your shoes. The moment your hand touched your locker’s handle- 

“Oi! Masumi! “ Banri yanked Masumi’s headphones off of him, the noise of the school crowds flooding in. Masumi turned, angrily. “What do you want?” He grumbled. “Give me my jacket back!” Masumi sighed, exasperated as he took off Banri’s hoodie that he wore under his blazer. There was mindless chatter around the young man. Mankai, something something, Bansumi? Something something. Who cares what they thought? By the time Banri left, you were gone. He’d never know what your reaction to his letter was. Masumi let out a defeated sigh, and lifted his headphones back up, heading off to class. 

Masumi was ready to head back to the Mankai dorms, walking out of the school gate when he noticed you leaning against the gate’s post. Your eyes lit up as you saw him and with a teasing smile, you walked off - Masumi following after you. He kept a healthy distance, until you stopped at a bus stop. No other kids were around, so he felt comfortable speaking easily like this. 

“Did you read my letter?” He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets so you couldn’t see how sweaty they were. You hummed in affirmation, but said nothing. Masumi grabbed one of your cheeks, teasing you by jiggling it. “Then can you tell me if you liked it or not?” Just then a bus began pulling up. In one fail swoop you pulled masumi’s headphones over his eyes and gave him a kiss before getting on the bus. Masumi had no time to process any of it before he watched you sit down and look out the back window of the bus. His face was bright red from the kiss and his eyes widened as you pointed to your phone. 

Looking down, Masumi received a LIME message from you, simply saying “I loved it, and I love you ‘sumi.” A bright and wide smile broke out onto his face as the bus pulled away. Masumi did a little cheer. Mission was a success !!


	41. Misumi || Intimacy Prompt

**4 -- sharing secrets + Misumi Ikaruga**

You weren’t really the kind of person to climb up a roof, your dad was a construction worker- so you’d seen him do it multiple times, but it wasn’t something you’d ever imagine doing yourself . Though, here you were, climbing the roof of the Mankai dorms with Misumi. Your boyfriend was quite the parkour expert, but you on the other hand- weren’t much athletic. You took daily walks, and tried to do sit ups every morning but other than that.. your job as an office secretary wasn’t the most active.   
The two of you had been up there for some time before Misumi turned to you. His fingers wormed their way into being tangled with yours.   
“It’s a nice night out.” He spoke, a calm smile on his face as he turned to the ever growing sunset. You nodded, looking at the sky for a moment before returning your attention to Misumi.   
“Is something on your mind?” You asked, gently rubbing circles into his knuckles, a look of soft concern on your face. Misumi returned his gaze to the sky. His expression seemed to sadden. It was a handsome look on him, but his happiness was more important to you than anything else. His hand left yours, as Misumi brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. He let out a somber sigh. “It’s the anniversary of my grandad’s death.” He let out.   
Your eyes widened, you didn’t know anything about this. You hardly asked about his family situation, because to be honest, it really doesn't concern you. You scooted closer to Misumi, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and leaning your chin on his shoulders as well.   
“Were you and your grandfather close?” You asked, looking out at the sunset with Misumi. “Yeah. He was the one who taught me all about acting. He cared more about me than anyone else ever did.. Until you and Mankai came around of course.” Misumi tried faking a smile for you, but you couldn’t ignore the somberness. “I know how you feel.” You nuzzle your head into the crook of his neck, murmuring softly. “I don’t have anyone. I couldn’t Imagine losing someone so important to you like that.” Misumi pulled out of your grasp rather quickly.   
“How come you never told me this?!” He seemed surprised, and you looked at him with a confused expression. “I thought we were talking about you here, don’t push this on me!” You responded, near stuttering and kind of shocked. Misumi nearly knocked you off the roof as he basically pounced on you. Hovering over you, he gave you a side smile before backing off.   
“How about we share our family situations, since it’s that kind of night?” He asked, as you sat up, face still flushed from the sudden pounce earlier. You rubbed your cheeks before turning to him. “I mean. I don’t want to cut in on you remembering your grandfather.” You sighed, now pulling your own knees closer to your chest. “Yn..” He hummed. “Did you not hear what I said earlier? You’re important to me. I want to hear as much of your life as possible, and share mine with you as well.” Maybe it was the way he said it, but your heart felt... full, free, warm.   
So you did it. The two of you talked until the sunset faded out, and the sky exploded with stars. The two of you slowly gravitating closer as you shared memories, both good and bad, until you were in his arms and he was tucking hair behind your ear tenderly. Hardly anyone saw this side to him, though his normal self wasn’t half-bad, you enjoyed the tenderness.   
“I want to be your family now.” He smiled, pulling you in for a tender kiss that tasted of spicy onigiri and strawberry soda. “I want you to be mine as well. Sharing triangles, memories, moments, anything that might seem important or trivial.I want to see every side of you, Like millions of triangles.” You smiled, drawing Misumi back in for another kiss. “Then you can have me. As long as I can have you as well.” Misumi let out an airy laugh before giving you yet another kiss, and pulling you into his arms.   
You laid in his arms, head safely nestled in the crook of his neck. “I love you so much.” he whispered, in a voice so.. unique. It wasn’t like the triangle loving tone, or even the semi-casual one. This misumi was raw, vulnerable. He’d laid his heart out to you, and you’d caressed it, and healed it. His arms protected you, feeling a lot stronger, a lot more like home.  
You now knew why he was this way, and why he’d lived in the mankai dorms so unnoticed, and why theatre mattered so much to him. Above all, you knew why triangles were so important.  
“Look” you murmured, pointing to a spot of stars in the night sky. “They look like a triangle.” his hands your yours in them, gently rubbing circles into your knuckles. “That’s us.” He whispered, pressing a tender kiss to your temple. “You’re more special to me than any triangle.” 


	42. Homare || Intimacy Prompt

**25 --- dancing + Homare [more softe ;] don’t worry you do words fine lol ]**

It wasn’t often that you got to cook dinner for Homare. He wasn’t a picky eater or anything, but with it being winter.. he was often busy with both work and Mankai. You were excited for the new show, and hearing about it over your late night calls with him made it sound like a really exciting and interesting play. But tonight was one of those rare nights where he could sleep over, and with that, you’d decided you were going to make dinner for him. Some nice Pesto Cavatappi, rosemary bread, and some wine to wind the night down with. He’d promised you that he’d read you some of his new work, ‘for research mi amor’ he laughed. You knew he just enjoyed you listening to him. 

The dinner was coming along nicely. The bread was in baking, and the pasta was also coming along nicely. You had a moment to relax, and turned on the radio that laid nestled among your succulents in your kitchen’s window. Some nice, jazzy music came filtering in. It wasn’t anything super upbeat, but it made you want to dance. You moved around to the music, getting into a nice headspace where you could still focus on the cooking while the world around you blended together.   
Meanwhile, Homare was just now entering your apartment, using the keypad to get in, and taking his shoes off, carefully slipping them into his own special shoe shelf. It made him smile a bit, the domesticity of the situation.. He would be lying if he said it didn’t inspire some poetry in him . Oh warm words, cozy worlds you -. Homare’s mind drifted away from his poetry as he heard the music, along with your own footsteps and humming.   
Moving casually, the tall poet leaned against the archway into your tiny kitchen.. Just.. watching you dance as you cooked. It was mesmerising to him, inspiring,... You were inspiring to him. He could write volumes upon volumes on every tiny thing about you. From the way you had your hair, to the color of your eyes, even to the words you whispered in the more intimate of moments. He’d never publish the majority of them, and would instead keep them as mementos for the future. Only the ones you approved of would ever be published, maybe in a special book? Back in the present, Homare was content with watching you dance forever until.. until well, you noticed him.  
You jumped, quickly placing a hand over your heart.   
“Homare!” You let out with a surprised laugh, quickly smoothing your hair back, out of your face. “Y-you scared me there.” You smiled either way. No matter what, you were happy to see him.   
“Sorry about that yn.” He smiled, walking in closer to hug you. You enjoyed his hugs, getting a chance to take a deep breath of the man you loved, and feel the warmth and safeness of his arms. “What are you making for dinner?” He questioned as the two of you seperated.  
“Pasta!” You replied with a cheerful smile, just as the timer for the buns came on. “And rosemary buns!” You hummed, moving to put on the oven mitts as you took the bread out. “I knew how much you liked them last time I made them, so I thought I’d make them again.” Setting the small tray to the side as you finished combining the pasta and the sauce.   
Homare watched you, as another moment for rest came around. The music kept filtering in through the room. Now it was a romantic jazz tune. Something casual, but nice for this cold winter afternoon.   
“Dance with me Ari~” You cheered out to him, arms stretched out for him to takes his hands in yours. The music moved through you,swaying your body even before Homare took your hands. He laid his hands gently in yours, and you pulled him closer, bodies just a hair’s breadth away. You laughed a carefree laugh, twisting and playing with his hands. His fingers tangled into yours, and you brought his hand to your lips as you kissed his knuckles. “If we’re going to dance, mi amor, let’s dance.” He spoke, kissing the top of your head gently.   
Swaying in his arms, you held onto his arms as the two of you slow danced in the kitchen. He was calm, and warm, and gentle. People often overlooked him for the way he spoke, and his thought process- but he was.. brilliant in your eyes. You loved the way his eyes looked in the early mornings, the way he moved his hands when he spoke, and you loved that his warmth and scent lingered long after he was gone from your tiny apartment.


	43. Tsumugi || Intimacy Prompt

5 --- hugs + Tsumugi 

**Surprising Tsumugi at the last night of his first play.**

Standing backstage at Mankai, you felt your heart beat pick up. For the first time in years since you began dating him, you felt.. excited and anxious to see Tsumugi again. What were you? A blushing teenager? You’d carefully picked out a bouquet for Tsumugi. A mix of “congratulations” “I love you” and “I Miss you”, he’d taught you flower meanings forever ago, and luckily for you and your doctor training- you had a photogenic memory.   
You’d been deep in thought, just standing in the hallway to the dressing room when a voice snapped you out of your thoughts.   
“Awh. Are those for me?” It was a tall man, with creamy skin and long silver colored hair. He was dressed in a doctor’s uniform, and you recognized him as Azuma, the actor playing the doctor character in the play. Your face turned to flush, which earned you a smile from Azuma.  
“N-no.” You managed to mumble. “They’re for-”  
“Tsumugi. I know who you are.” Azuma nodded with that same elegant serenity. “Your boyfriend never shuts up about you if we get him drunk.” There’s a warm chuckle from the man. “I take it you’re here as a surprise.” He hummed. You nodded.   
“You’re free to go into the dressing room, none of us bite. Want me to go in ahead of you?” His offer was kind, and you accepted it, holding tight to the bouquet as you followed behind him.  
The dressing room was winding down, most of the boys were already back in their regular clothes, cleaning makeup off of their faces and just generally relaxing. The door opened to Azuma, nothing out of the usual until.   
“Tsumugi. You’ve got a visitor.” Both Tsumugi and Tasuku looked perplexed at the idea of someone coming to visit him, before Azuma stepped aside.   
Tsumugi would have been lying if he said he hadn’t ever dreamed of this. You coming to see him, the surprise part was - welcomed but, well, a surprise. The black haired man scrambled to his feet as he ran over to you. Azuma seeing what was coming, took the bouquet out of your hands before the collision.   
Your boyfriend hugged you tightly, lifting you up as he did so. Once he set you back down you could see tears already streaming down his cheeks.  
“Oh my god, yn!” He laughed with a huge smile. “Y-you’re here!” He turns to his fellow actors. “They’re here right?” with a small nod from homare and azuma, he turned back to you, taking you back into his arms with force you’d never seen him use. Your arms worked their way around his body, hugging him back as you felt a similar smile overtake you.   
“W-what are you doing here?” He asked, his voice low and soft.   
“I had some time off, so I thought I’d come visit you and watch you perform.” You smiled innocently, Tsumugi’s face heating up in an instant as he covered his face shyly.   
“You watched me?” He mumbled.  
“You were better than amazing, Tsumugi.” You responded. Tsumugi took you into his arms again, burying his face into the crook of your neck. His whole body emenated heat, warmth, love. You could tell he was so glad to see you there. You were more than glad to be there to watch him perform. You held onto him for what seemed to be an eternity. It all just, felt so right, being in his arms again. You missed him. You missed this.


	44. Tsuzuru and Tasuku || First Date Headcanons

**_Tasuku Takato_** \- Going to see a play 

  * What? Did you think he wouldn’t do this for a first date?Of course he would. He offers to take you to see a play with him, or maybe you offer it to him in the first place. Either way, it’s a town over. 
  * You get dressed up for this. I’m talking nothing like black tie, but the two of you are dressed well enough to turn heads as you walk together to the train station.
  * You begin to notice that, well, he’s not super romantic. It’s basically as if you were one of his co-actors and he asked you to come with him to see the play. Not your first date, like you thought it was. 
  * At one point you stop and ask him pointedly if this is really a date, or just another chance for him to further his experience. Tasuku is taken by that, because.. honestly.. he might’ve thought of it like that. He’s not the most romantic or flirtatious person, so he doesn’t have much experience when it comes to dating.
  * He does his best from there on out. He’s the kind of guy that’s very serious and not super warm in general, but for you- he’s smiling, holding your hand and giving you chaste but sweet kisses. He asks you where you want to go, and tries to be more engaged. 



**_Tsuzuru Minagi_** \- A casual walk and a casual dinner

  * Honestly? You probably asked him. He got super flustered when you asked him out, and said yes a bit too loud. He’s a bit awkward, but he’s got the spirit. 
  * You two take the train into the city, and go for a walk in the park. You’re both dressed pretty casually, but the slight mess with Tsuzuru’s look tells you that he probably overthought things the entire night. He’s cute either way. 
  * He takes you to a nearby casual restaurant to buy some easy food. The two of you sit out on the outside deck. Both of you are laughing and chattering as old friends would, even if you’ve not been friends that long- he’s just that easy to talk to. 
  * He holds your hand during the walk, his hand is warm and soft. Much larger that yours, you brushed knuckles before you held hands. At the end of the date, he walks you home. The two of you standing outside your home/building when he takes your cheeks in his hands, and brings you in for one of the best kisses you’ve ever had. 10/10. 
  * One of the best nights of sleep in his life. Hands. Down. He went home and fell asleep with his heart full of love, and head full of ideas for plays and future dates. He would be the one calling you first next time




	45. Izumi x Kazunari || Parenting Headcanons

**Director and Kazunari Miyoshi Parenting Headcanons!**

  * With the director? Kazunari is still kinda shocked and surprised that she even fell in love with him in the first place. Of all the guys in Mankai, of all the guys she knew- Izumi chose him.. 
  * When he finds out that she’s pregnant, it’s another big, bright shock to him. Not a bad one, but like taking a deep drink of ice cold water on a hot day, something to keep him going. He takes her into his arms, crying and smiling so brightly. 
  * They have a baby girl named Nikko, after sunshine. Nikko is a little chubby baby, and while she game her momma some trouble in coming out, she was warmly welcomed by the entirety of Mankai company. 
  * And their fans, Once Mama Izumi and Nikko Miyoshi were home safely, Izumi let kazunari post a photo of her and baby on Mankai’s instablam with the caption “Welcome to the newest member of the Mankai family~” all of japan fell in love with baby Nikko. 
  * Kazunari is Nikko’s number one fan. Like many dads, he’d do anything for his little girl. He does his best to make her smile, and to make mama’s life easier as well. 
  * His instablam account becomes overfilled with drawings of daily life with mama and Nikko. Especially while mama is taking a break from Directing Mankai [thanks yuzo for filling in for her] to rest and take care of their baby. Thankfully it’s not summer when she comes, so Kaz is home as well. 
  * Nikko loves Kamekichi and the bird loves her too, more than matsukawa tbh but don’t tell him that. Matsukawa makes her little kame merch and sweetens down the kame buns so she can have some. Her and juza share the little sweet kame buns. 
  * She’s her daddy’s biggest fan! She can’t really sit through the full plays, especially not backstage [loud noises dx] but Nikko comes to practice and loves to cheer on her daddy. 
  * With mama, she loves to play director with mama. Izumi will pretend to be her director and run her through “scenes” that Nikko will act out, with Izumi going “hmm yess. some of the best acting ive ever seen.” 
  * Has so many uncles with the Mankai Company. All of them would die for her. She carries on her daddy’s tradition of nicknames. Her favorites are “bear uncle” [juza] , “aunt uncle” [yuki], and “haku”[sakuya, she refuses to call him his real name after they watched spirited away together.]




	46. Sakuya || Babysitting Izumi's Kid with Kazunari

I went with the Izumi from the Kazunari baby ask. So, give a round of applause for Nikko’s official favorite uncle . 

**Sakuya + Babysitting Izumi’s child**

  * Sakuya is the kind of babysitter that would take the baby out on a day trip. He’s super excited to have a whole day of just him and Nikko. Especially once he finds out that Nikko asked for a day to hang out with “Uncle Haku” 
  * Because Nikko loves Studio Ghibli more than life itself. “Even more than mama and papa?” “mmhm!” She and Sakyua go out for a day trip to the Ghibli museum. 
  * Mama and Kaz show up to drop her off with him, and she just runs to hug him like “UNCLE HAKUUUU” “NIKKOOOO” They have matching outfits that were totally just coincidence and NOT mama and Kaz calling Sakuya to coordinate with her. 
  * It’s a really fun day for the two of them. They take loads of pictures together, and have a fun little picnic in the nearby park. Mama gives her some money to buy a souvenir or two, and she ends up buying a calcifer plushie. Sakuya buys her an adult sized Haku shirt so they can match, even as she grows up. 
  * They fall asleep on the train home, and Nikko is still fast asleep as they both greet mama and kaz. Its in a moment like this, that the couple is reminded that he’s still kinda a kid himself, and offer to drive him back to the dorms before they head home, which he accepts. 




	47. Omi || Shy s/o

**Omi Fushimi + A shy and flustered s/o**

  * Omi doesn’t like to tease you as other makai would. He probably does things and doesn’t realize how flustered you got.When he notices your blush, Omi is smiling like sunshine himself.
  * If you ask him to stop, he will. He’s a really nice guy and respects the boundaries of other people. So he’ll back off, and the two of you can figure out what is and isn’t okay later. Communication is a two way street, and Omi loves good communication.
  * He’s pretty awkward himself. Like Clark Kent, he’s a tall stack of pure high quality beef, and a former delinquent who has no real idea how relationships work. He gets flustered when you compliment him, as he’s used to people being scared of him. Ladies start to flirt with him and he gets super bright red before he confesses that he’s dating you. Luckily, he doesn’t have and jealous fans.
  * When Omi takes photos of you, with your permission, he gets really blush’s and stutters. Then you get blush’s and stutter, and suddenly steam is coming from both your ears. Sometimes he’ll take candid of you, or snap a photo if you look exceptionally beautiful/handsome. That’s one way he loves to make you blush, and will call you over while he’s editing them just to show you how good you look.
  * He’s got some go to jokes or questions if the both of you have no idea how to start a conversation. Things like “would you rather”, “I spy”, knock knock jokes. It does the job in kicking conversations to start.




	48. Itaru and Banri || Discovering their s/o is a character in a game they play

**Itaru and Banri when they discover that a new character in the game they play is voice acted by their s/o**

Banri Settsu

  * doesn’t notice it at first. He’s just casually playing the game when he gets the card for the new character with your voice. Even if he knows you’re a voice actor, he’s not the most intuitive person, so it doesn’t quite get to him yet.
  * He finally notices after a few days of grinding with this new character. Their ambient dialogue is playing, and then you come into the room to ask him something and he’s suddenly like “WAIT- ”
  * He’ll probably jump on you, or grab you by your shoulders like “Why didn’t you tell me that you’re part of this game?” before you gently, and slightly annoyed, push him off like “I already told you. Multiple times.” 
  * From there on, he’s more attentive. Still casually playing [even though he’s just barely behind itaru in rank] but his ssr of your character is his most used and favorite card. 
  * Not really a merch kinda guy, but he passed by a game store and saw a plushie of your character. Had to go straight inside and buy it right away. 



Itaru Chigasaki 

  * Itaru’s known you were the character the entire time. Not only have you told him you’re a voice actor, but he saw your name posted on the character preview. Was super excited from the get go.
  * Comes to you and tries to get you to take him with you when you leave for “work”. your only response is that he has his own work, and you don’t want to be distracted. 
  * Low key wants to hear you speak in the character’s voice sometimes. You get a bit annoyed because,, Itaru this is the 10th time,,, please..But he gives you puppy eyes and you just... cave.
  * He’s become the number one player for your character. He’s leveled all cards of them up, has all of their ssr and sr cards, all on top of trying to get to the top of the charts.
  * Owns far too many merch of your character. “Babe. Please put them away before I come over.” “...” “Babe please.” “... fine.” He’s got posters, pillows, keychains, plushies, etc.. 




	49. Masumi, Itaru, Citron and Tenma ||  a s/o who lost an eye as a child

Masumi, Itaru, Citron and Tenma + a s/o who lost an eye as a child

> Being the child of the patriarch of a yakuza family in Sakyo’s syndicate; you’ve never been one to back away from danger. You learned that rather young, a kidnapping attempt went wrong, and suddenly you were left with only one eye and a nasty scar. You wear sunglasses most places to hide the area, not wanting to draw attention through an eyepatch.

**Masumi** seems like he doesn’t care about it at first, but you can tell that he wants to ask you about it. Probably the second nicest person, after citron. He’s like ‘hmm’ and doesn’t bring it up again. Especially if you don’t ask. Won’t try to steal your sunglasses, but will beat up anyone who tries to talk bad about you, or your scar, or try and steal your sunglasses. 

**Itaru** would be pretty nonchalant about it in public, but behind closed doors- he’s like “oh wow that's gnarly.” or the japanese equivalent of gnarly. He can later tell it makes you uncomfortable when he talks about it like that. So he backs off, but he’ll send you photos of characters with an eye missing and asks if you could cosplay that. 

**Citron** thinks it’s very cool at first. Would probably try to touch the area before you rapidly grab his wrist before he can do it. There are a ton of people with eyepatches where he comes from, and while he wonders at first why you don’t use one, he’s quick to be like “ that’s life.” He’ll remind you to keep the area clean, even if it’s just a really old scar. 

**Tenma** is the most obnoxious about it. He’s blunt and asks right away what your deal is with the sunglasses as he snatches them off your face. A quick look at the scar and stitched closed eye area, and he’s stopped dead in his tracks. After both of you calm down, he’s much more respectful, especially after getting yelled at by Yuki [’you idiot!!’] and he apologizes. Says you need cooler glasses though. 


	50. Juza || Intimacy Prompt

> **Juza Hyodo + 9.[Cuddling] and 55. [Sleepovers]**

  * It was a school trip, a third year trip to some sports thing. You weren’t really paying attention to the logistics of the situation, you were honestly just pumped to be able to do sports with your friends. 
  * It wasn’t that bad either that Juza was there either. You two had just begun dating not too long ago, and while it wasn’t “scream it to the rooftops” official, people knew. 
  * That being said, the chaperones kept the two of you seperated in terms of sleeping arrangements. They didn’t want any funny business between the two of you, even if both of you were as affectionate as cement bricks. 
  * Coming back from the baths with your roommate, Juza’s roommate stopped the both of you and, while blushing, asked if you wanted to swap with him. He was dating your roommate, and thought it would work out best for everyone. “The teachers are probably off getting drunk, they won’t notice anyway”
  * You accepted, and moved your stuff into the other room, and him into yours. While swapping rooms, you invited some of your friends and teammates to an impromptu little party. You had brought snacks to share, and thought that... well, the more the merrier. 
  * Juza enters the room during the small party, a bit surprised to learn that you’d swapped rooms with his roommate. The others can’t tell, but you can feel the blush on his face as though it were a bright red stop sign. 
  * He joins the party, sitting close to you as the small group plays party games and just chats generally. His fingers gently brush up against yours, and you lock eyes for a moment before returning to the present. Both of you are blushing. 
  * That night, once everything has wound down, and the others have gone back to their own rooms- it’s just the two of you. You pull out the futons, and are ready to set them apart when -
  * “Do you want, to uh- Do you mind if I hold you tonight?”
  * Your face is now visibly red, and you have gone to over 90000 levels of flustered. You nod, because yes of course! Yes you want to, sure- I mean, you don’t want to sound too eager. 
  * You end up pushing the futons together, and it’s a bit awkward for a moment before you both decide to just go for it. You weren’t expecting to actually bonk heads, and after a moment of stunned silence, you laughed softly. He laughed, and made the first move. Wrapping his hands around your waist as you pulled the covers over each other. 
  * You both faced each other and neither of you wanted to fall asleep, as this felt like a once in a lifetime opportunity. You eventually fell asleep though, and were soon enveloped in sleepy Juza’s arms as well, his warmth and scent being something you wanted to remember forever. 




	51. Everyone || Favorite Drink Headcanons

##  **Spring**

  * **Sakuya** \- Caplico! White peach flavor especially. Its soft, refreshing and sweet- just like this hardworking kid!
  * **Tsuzuru** \- Black coffee. Someone bought him that death wish coffee once as a joke gift and was shocked to find out that he brewed and drank the entire thing.
  * **Masumi** \- Didn’t really have one until Kazunari made him some blackberry lemonade. It’s now his favorite drink. 
  * **Citron** \- Chai. He’s surprisingly a spice conisseur just like izumi -only with chai spices instead of 
  * **Itaru** \- Energy drinks. His favorites are the ones from gaming events and giveaways. 



##  **Summer**

  * **Muku** \- Strawberry milk its cute and pink like him! He buys them a lot during school from the convenience store, or from a nearby vending machine. 
  * **Yuki** \- lightly sweet blended coffee drinks usually the really cute ones. He usually asks for them with less sugar, but enjoys those cute novelty drinks from cafes. 
  * **Kazunari** \- Lemonade! He’s actually really good at squeezing the lemons to make lemonade, and has his own version with oranges,lemons and limes for a three-citrus punch!
  * **Misumi** \- triangle drinks! Just kidding, he really likes melon soda, especially ramune. He buys a few and climbs up to the roof to drink them.
  * **Tenma** \- Doesn’t really like anything. Though he wants to grow up so he can drink, as he thinks its an important part of networking. Tries to get azuma and sakyo to take him with them when they go to drink.Obviously they say no. 



##  **Autumn**

  * **Banri** \- Green tea. Not that he’ll admit to it, but he started drinking green tea as a way to boost brain power, and just enjoys the taste. 
  * **Juza** \- super sweet milkshakes, or extra sweet tea. One could swear he’d put an entire bag of sugar into his tea each time. 
  * **Sakyo** \- Sake. It’s a bitter drink that he’s had to serve and drink many many many times as a member of the yakuza. It’s close second is black coffee. 
  * **Omi** \- Whiskey and Coffee with hazelnut cream. Both are in close ties with each other. He enjoys a nice glass of whiskey in ice, and then a warm cup of coffee. He likes to make the cream himself. 
  * **Taichi** \- Coke! He mentions it in one of his stories, he really enjoys drinking coke as its sweet and gives him energy. 



##  **Winter**

  * **Tsumugi** \- mint tea. He really likes making it with mint he grew himself. It’s a calming but also refreshing flavor and scent. 
  * **Tasuku** \- Mineral water. He’s a pretty simple guy, and doesn’t like sweet things, and doesn’t really like alcohol. So he just likes to drink mineral water. 
  * **Homare** \- Tea. In one of his stories it’s shown that Homare is a tea fanatic, and has high standards for the kinds of tea he drinks. 
  * **Hisoka** \- Marshmallow flavored iced coffee. Not that the caffeine does anything for him, but he really likes the marshmallow taste. 
  * **Azuma** \- Red wine. Classic, timeless, elegant -just like him. He often goes out to drink with Sakyo being [presumably] the oldest two members. 



##  **Others**

  * **Matsukawa** \- yogurt drinks. No one really knows why, but he usually picks some up for himself. They used to be highly prevalent in the kitchen before the dorms filled up.
  * **Yuzo** \- A nice cold beer. He’s got a ton of great memories of sharing beers with the former mankai members.. especially Yukio. 
  * **Sakoda** \- black coffee with sugar in it. He wants to look good around his bosses, but Sakoda is really just an energetic kid on the inside. So while he drinks coffee with the syndicate- he silently asks the waitresses for sugar to put in it.. that is until sakyo notices and the coffee is already sweet by the time it's served to him. 




	52. Juza || Kiss Prompt

**Juza Hyodo + “You can kiss if you like, you don’t have to ask.”**

“I want to kiss you.” Was something you often said. 

It often was followed by you kissing Juza first, the monolith of a man kissing back gently no matter what level of passion or hardness you put in. It wasn’t that he didn’t love you, you knew that much.. It was that he had a hard time being loved and loving others. He’d just accepted that people would always be afraid of him, and that wasn’t going to be something he could change. 

So he was surprised to say, when you asked him out after school one day. He thought at first, that you were confessing to one of his mankai friends- but after giving the gift you gave him to tenma.. he learned that wasn’t the case. From there , a slow and shy relationship began. 

Minimal pda, he was even too shy to call you his girlfriend sometimes, but he tried his best to prove to you that he did like you, and wasn’t just accepting your love out of pity. In fact, you didn’t mind kissing him first, but sometimes you wished that he’d be the one to kiss you. 

“You can kiss me whenever you want Juza.” You smiled warmly at him, gently cocking your head to the side. His face remained a vivid red as he tried to find the words to respond to what you’d said. He ended up just wringing his hands together in his lap, taking his eyes off of you. 

You looked away as well, before shyly mumbling something. “Though it is really cute when you do ask.” Your eyes looked over to him before you turned your head to follow. His eyes met yours, and there was a heavy moment’s pause before Juza reached out and cupped your cheeks with his large hands. 

He leaned forward, his eyes closed, as he kissed you with a kind of gentle roughness. He was so used to you kissing him, and was finally reaching out and doing it himself. You responded back by relaxing from the original surprise of the kiss, melting in his embrace as you leaned into the kiss as well, closing your eyes as you let your arms fall free. 

The separation was the hardest part, as both of you let out deep breaths as your lips reluctantly separated, eyes locking quickly as though you were both magnets.You fell back into the grass as Juza leaned over you, hovering with that same intense but soft gaze. He held it for a few moments before finally leaning down onto you, kissing you with a more confident passion than before. 

“I think I want to kiss you now.” He mumbled against your lips  
“You’re welcome to, without warning.” You accepted, quickly kissing him before he could say anything else. 


	53. Everyone || Reactions to seeing s/o in a swimsuit.

## Spring Troupe

  * _**Sakuya**_ \- this pure bean gets really flustered and shy seeing you in your swimsuit for the first time. He’ll go off on a little tangent, but bringing him back- he ends up complimenting you.
  * **_Masumi_** \- Masumi.exe has stopped functioning. He wants you to cover up right away! Why? No one else should be allowed to see how good you look. He grabs a jacket from someone else to make you cover up.
  * _**Tsuzuru**_ \- Tsuzuru came out to have fun and relax at the beach, and never expected you to look so good in your swimsuit. He’s a blushing mess as he pulls you close to him for a hug. He tells you that you look amazing.
  * **_Citron_** \- Is really gentlemanly about it. In his own way, he compliments your look with a charming smile and then whisks you away for a fun day. Somehow he has a sixth sense to know if guys are about to flirt with you. Citronia thirst blocker!!
  * _**Itaru**_ \- gamers aren’t known for being super ripped, though Banri is the exception. Itaru is a bit self conscious about going out until he sees you. Gg. Whoever created your character made you look SSR level gorgeous. Jaw. Dropped.



## Summer Troupe

  * _**Kazunari -**_ was running over to there you where when he saw you. Jaw dropped and he tripped in the sand. When you asked him a few months ago to send you a pattern for your swimsuit he agreed. And wow.. it was ah ma zing too see his work on your body.
  * _**Yuki**_ \- was the one who helped you pick out your swimsuit, though he wasn’t expecting for it to look **_that_** good on you. Gets a bit annoyed when people flirt with you assuming you’re two female friends.
  * _**Muku**_ \- _Oh! You look super cute!_ He gets really blushy and flustered. He knew that you’d gone shopping not too long ago for this, and your adorable swimsuit matched his. A cute kind of innocent love.
  * _**Tenma**_ \- he’d been in dramas where they had beach episodes before. He knew he should’ve been ready for this. But the moment you came over to him in your swimsuit, all of his processes shut down. He results in telling you that you look good and you tease him about beach date episodes.
  * **_Misumi_** \- Misumi is fairly oblivious on his own really, but he’s not a child- and can recognize that you look really good. He laughs as he picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and grinning in the same way he always does. “You look great!” 



## Autumn Troupe

  * **_Juza_** \- seems stoic as usual. He’s just .. looking at you.It’s kind of intimidating at first, but then you begin to notice that he’s blushing and really flustered. You move closer to say something to him, but he steps away, and you realize that this man is flustered as hell.
  * **_Banri_** \- He’s the most smooth of everyone. Makes YOU blush before he blushes himself. Wraps his arms around you from behind, pressing his face into your hair. “You look really good.” He mumbles, turning you bright red. 
  * **Omi** \- if you weren’t already in some of his photos. You definitely were now. Most of them were of the troupe having fun, but he asks you if he can take some of you. Charming compliments as he works his magic, though he really just wants to be kissing you. 
  * **Taichi** \- Also really oblivious. He tells you he’s glad to see you and the two of you are having a really fun day, when he goes to buy ice cream for both of you and hears some guys talk about you. ‘she’s hot’ that kind of thing. That’s when the lightbulb ticks on and he tries the boyfriend tactics he learned. 
  * **_Sakyo_** \- He’s sputtering, flustered mess when you take off your coverup. He doesn’t know what to say at first, and ends up mixing his words up enough to end up saying “ put your clothes back on.” when you get angry, telling him you wanted to impress him- you notice his vivid blush with a smirk. Teasing commence.



## Winter

  * _**Azuma**_ \- Azuma doesn’t enjoy the beach. Too much sand and unnecessary uv rays that’ll mess up his perfectly maintained skin. He picks a spot under a parasol he brings and chills. He gets really flirty with you when he sees you though. Not that you’ll get him to move. He’d much rather just enjoy the view ;)
  * **_Tasuku_** \- no response. He’s kind of stone faced at first, but you notice he sticks closer to you. Especially when other men are around, he’ll stand by you. If you point it out he’ll stutter and blush, then brush it off.
  * _**Tsumugi**_ \- The perfect beach boyfriend. When he sees you in your swimsuit he’s just like :o Wow. If he sees other men try to flirt with you, he’ll just swoop in and sweep you off your feet. Loves to gather seashells
  * _**Homare**_ \- surprises you by having some fun at the beach. He’s not great with it, so he sits with Hisoka and Azuma at first but seeing you in your swimsuit fills him with … poetic inspiration. That and you pull him to join you as the two of you run around the beach.
  * _**Hisoka**_ \- Hisoka only really likes the beach to nap in the sun like his kitty friends. He says in his soft voice that you look really pretty before falling back to sleep.




	54. Kazunari || Stages of Relationship Starter

**Kazunari + “I’ve been carrying this around in my pocket for a month, waiting for the right time. There is no right moment. So, I’m just going to go ahead and ask right now.”**

You didn’t know when you were going to do it. You laid on your bed, eyes trained on the small black box that you turned over and over in your hands. It made you laugh at the absurdity of the situation, I mean? It was impulsive and probably a stupid idea, but you never felt more sure about this. You wanted to propose to kazunari. He was one of the most amazing men you’d ever met, and being with him was a crazy adventure from start to finish.  
The two of you lived apart at the moment, as he currently still lived in the Mankai dorms, but the two of you were looking for a bigger apartment for the two of you. Your shoebox cubbyhole wasn’t a great match for you most of the time - let alone two people.. So finding the time between, work, school and mankai was hard. But the two of you managed, and worked it out well. That’s partly why you loved him so much, he was much more flexible than others would be.   
You resigned to slipping the box into your pocket as you glanced to your phone, your alarm letting you know that it was time to get going. You’d gotten invited to hang out with your boyfriend and his friends at the beach. They were helping out a friend of one of theirs, and a bunch of them came along. You’d offered to come along and visit, and the group gladly accepted your appearance. You’d bought some cold drinks and sandwiches, packing up your small car with the items and left for the beach, the black box resting safely in your hoodie’s pocket. 

Apparently your boyfriend and his friends had gotten themselves embroiled up in an improv competition, one that was taking place that very day. Izumi laughed as the two of you carried the food to the beach hut.   
“So they’re going on today. I think they’ve got something planned... I hope...” She laughed as the two of you hoisted the cooler onto one of the tables in the back.   
“You’re their director, shouldn’t you know?” You chuckled as well, grabbing and opening a water bottle you packed. Izumi shook her head with a smile “They don’t tell me anything. Some director right?”   
“That’s wrong! We tell you lots of stuff!” The soft voice of Muku cried out as the boys came into the room where the two of you were. Once Kazunari came in, he broke into a wide smile and ran over to you. He picked you up, with you letting out a noise in surprise as he did so. “Hey!” You laughed, clinging to him before he let you back down.   
“Long time no see.”He smiled   
“Too long.. also it’s nice to see all of you guys again. It’s been a while since I could make it to a show!” You waved to the others, who already began digging through your basket of goodies for them. “Alright then.” You smiled with a defeated sigh, turning back to your boyfriend. You leaned up and kissed him gently, Kazunari kissing you back before the two of you separated and he looked you up and down. “No swimsuit?” He asked, seemingly disappointed at the lack of free skin. “It’s under my hoodie and shorts Kaz.” You teased. “Didn't want to drive all this way in a bikini.” “Hey- don’t knock it ‘til you try it!” Kazunari laughed, “Have you tried it then?The bikini I mean.”You pointed a quizzical look back to him. “No comment.” He grumbled, before you tossed him a sandwich. “Come on you rascal. Let’s have some lunch.” 

Later, you stood with izumi, watching the improv show with baited breathes.The other team was pretty good, you had to admit. They’d be a tough competition, but then again- Mankai could do it. You just knew that they could. Soon enough, it was their time to go on, and it got interesting from there. They put on a really funny, and well put together show. It amazed you how all of them could do that. They all were from different troupes with different styles of acting, but they pulled out all the stops and blended so well together that you couldn’t really know.   
You watched Kazunari with a smile that grew wider and wider and wider. When they won, that smile grew to the widest it could ever be. Gods and proper timing be damned, you were going to propose to him right here. Right. Fucking . Now.  
“Did you see us!” He laughed as you ran over to them, practically throwing yourself into Kazunari’s arms.   
“I did!” You laughed, the crowd for the show still hanging around. “You were amazing baby!” You peppered his face with kisses as he swung you around. When he finally let go of you, was when you decided to do it. Anxiety began it’s battle with the adrenaline in your system , the two of them fighting for dominance as time seemed to slow.   
“Fuck it.” You let out, Kazunari giving you a confused look as you dropped to one knee. “W-whoa, woah hey what’s this?” He asked, the others all turning their heads to Kazunari’s noise of surprise. You took the ring box out of your pocket, in it’s tiny black glory. Laughing, you presented it to him, with a great big smile. The adrenaline had won, but it was slowly wearing itself off.   
“Truth is, I’ve had this for months now.I’ve been trying to find a perfect time or plan or something to do this. Fuck it, Kazunari Miyoshi you are the most amazing man i’ve ever met- and someone I look forward to seeing. I miss your voice and face and touch when you’re away. I love seeing your cheeky grin as you wave at me from across campus. I love seeing you in your element painting and on stage. You are a light, a crazy and fucking insane one.”You shook your head laughing here, “But one that I would be utterly lost without. I figured there couldn’t be any better time than now to tell you that I love you so fucking much. Will you marry me?”   
You held the ring out to him, it was handmade and lovingly crafted. The perks of being a craft arts student was that you had the whole studio for your project AND it could help be part of your portfolio. It was wood, striped with glowing resin. It was hard to keep it a secret from him, as he loved poking his head in on your work- but you’d managed to do it successfully.   
Kazunari gasped. He was at a loss for words, nay, trying to find words for this moment would be doing it a disservice. He was so fucking happy right now he started crying.   
“Oh my god.. “ He started, anything else he could have wanted to say got caught in his throat. So Kazunari just nodded, managing to croak out an enthusiastic “Yes!” before he picked you up, wrapping his arms around you. There where cheers around the both of you, but you didn’t notice. Kazunari pulled away just long enough to let you put the ring on his finger, before kissing you with such passion and ferocity. You were crying from happiness yourself the next time he pulled away, gently cradling your face in his hands. Kazunari wiped the tears away from your cheeks gently, an incredibly love-filled smile permanently on his face.   
“I love you so so much.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to yours. “You mean so much to me and I can’t believe someone as amazing as you loves someone like me.” You laughed softly, reaching up to comb your fingers through his hair. “I should be the one saying that Kazunari. I can’t believe you said yes!”   
The two of you separated a moment later, finally connecting back in with the rest of the world. People came over to congratulate the both of you, you finally getting caught up with the vastness of the situation, your face reddening quickly. He still had one day left of work there, and though he didn’t want you to go, the two of you seperated for the day. When they got back, Tasuku dropped Kazunari off at your apartment without Kazunari even having to ask... seemed the serious actor had a soft side to him.. 


	55. Autumn Troupe || Noticing Hickies on Sakyo's Neck

**Autumn troupe noticing Hickeys on Sakyo’s Neck**

  * **Juza** knows what it is, from reading some of Muku’s manga and is ... trying to process what to do next. He doesn’t want to say anything to Sakyo, like Omi, because he’s kind of scared of Sakyo and values his life. So he just freezes up and tries to go about his business avoiding Sakyo and Izumi.
  * **Banri** is already laughing his ass off at the sight of them on his neck. He doesn’t waste any time to shout at him. Omi and Juza try to shut him up, but he’s already glad he woke up on time for this. “heY SAKYO NICE HICKIES!” Izumi will kill Banri before Sakyo does. The little bugger goes to school messed up, and lies and says he got in a fight. 
  * **Omi** chuckles to himself when he sees them at first. He knows, oh he knows how Sakyo will flip out once some of the other members react to them. Sakyo’s a very private guy, and neglecting something like this - well, they might not see him the same way. He tries to subtly point it out to Sakyo, who gets confused as to what Omi is trying to tell him. Either way, omi doesn’t want to directly point it out, as he likes his life. 
  * **Taichi** is a bit torn at first what to react. He’s not sure what to say at first, and isn’t really sure if he should say anything. One thing’s for sure, he’s bright red, as.. is this something guys who get girls do?How do i do that? Do I want to do that? Taichi turns to mumbling which kinda confuses everyone. 
  * **[Bonus] Sakyo realizing izumi gave him hickies** \- Sakyo hardly noticed that Izumi’s love bites were going to mark that deeply when she did them. So when he woke up in the morning, and went to brush his teeth and wash his face- he was beyond shocked to find the deep colored marks. You bet your ass he literally kicks Izumi out of bed. 




	56. Everyone || Season related dates

## A3! Winter boys + Christmas Date

> One of the cutest things I’ve seen in animes and/or dramas. Here are the boys and their ideal christmas date with their s/o 

  * **Tsumugi** \- the perfect Christmas boyfriend. The two of you have a homemade dinner and exchange gifts , and then you go out to see the Christmas lights in a nearby garden. The wonderful plants and lights all weave together as the two of you hold hands. Both of you are cold but it doesn’t matter.
  * **Tasuku** \- He probably takes you out to see a Christmas play to be honest, but before then the two of you will go for your usual morning run , and maybe some ice skating as well. If there’s enough snow, you’ll end up snowball fighting, getting Tasuku to laugh with you as he tackles you gently to the ground.
  * **Azuma** \- He really likes the winter compared to other seasons, mainly because it’s easier for him to go outside. The two of you will bundle up together and go for a nice walk. You share a light meal and exchange gifts outside. His and your favorite part comes after, when the two of you cuddle up and bundle up as the cold stays outside.
  * **Homare** \- there is nothing more poetic about Christmas! Though homare is more experimental poetry, he doesn’t turn away from love and wintery poems. The two of you share homemade presents and drink warm mugs of tea as you gain inspiration watching the snow.
  * **Hisoka** \- Loves this because what better chance to fall asleep near a fire with your loved one and drink hot chocolate with marshmallows? That’s like, two of his favorite things right there! The two of you will have a longish day, but he enjoys being able to warm up next to you and enjoy his marshmallows and rest~



## a3! Autumn Boys + Halloween

> I know that Halloween isn’t as widely celebrated in japan as it is elsewhere, but i’ve read that some places have the costume party aspect. So.. here are the autumn boys and their halloween dates.

  * **Taichi** \- party boy lite(tm) he’s not the most socially skilled, but he’s got a nice spirit! Since he helped Sakyo put together the party, he’s worked hard! He also helps yuki put his costume together so yuki makes him one also. Tries to compliment you but slips on his words.
  * **Juza** \- you wonder who the hell is in that creepy bear mascot costume.. because they aren’t talking and hang around the sweets.. oh wait. You sit and share some punch with Juza, sharing candy as well. He doesn’t like crowds much when he isn’t acting, so the two of you go somewhere quiet. You don’t dress up here.
  * **Banri** \- the king of parties. He’s not old enough to drink legally yet, but that can’t stop him from bringing the mood up. Has a hot mess of a costume that works for him, and he thinks you look hot in yours. Clings to you the entire night, but sticks to the thick of the party.
  * **Sakyo** \- threw the party together, for mankai and some of the friends and family of the troupe. He holds his drinks well so you can’t tell how much he’s had. He does not dress up, but helps you pick out something to wear. Apple bob champion.
  * **Omi** \- the ever responsible one, he doesn’t drink so that he can take everyone who does home safe. You decide to stay relatively sober with him, the two of you dancing. He gives you his costume jacket despite you dressing sexy for him.



**A3! Summer Boys + Tanabata Date**

> Tanabata is a summer festival where people write wishes on pieces of paper and tie them to bamboo or trees. It’s a star festival and known to be pretty colorful. For this one, the boys are writing their wishes and having a nice evening with you at the festival. 

**Summer**

  * **_Yuki_** and you both make a big show of looking nice for the festival. He offers to help you out, but you’d rather surprise him later on when the two of you met up. Safe to say, he is surprised- and you managed to spy a blush on his face as the two of you walk around. **_His Wish?_** To feel better in his own skin, and that his friends feel the same. 
  * **_Muku_** is probably overwhelmed by the idea of going on a festival date with you. He’s already blushing when you ask him, and doubly so when you show up dressed beautifully. You spend the festival having lots of fun, and at the end point out how it’s like a manga- something he was afraid of vocalising. **_His wish?_** To become stronger and more outgoing, and to have more moments like this with you.
  * **_Kazunari_** is really inspired by the visuals of the festival. He’s borrowed one of Omi’s cameras to take photos so that he can paint some of them later. You always get a kick out of watching him in his element. He takes a few selfies with you, as you enjoy some festival food together. **_His Wish?_** For the both of you to graduate well, and for him to create a masterpiece!
  * **_Tenma_** wants you to stick by him the entire time, knowing that if you get lost- he’ll be even more lost due to his lack of directional skills. You’d never imagined how holding his hand for this long would feel, but you don’t mind it as you lead , holding tightly onto his hand with a smile. **_His Wish?_** To become a better actor than ever before, and to spend more time with you!
  * **_Misumi_** takes you off the beaten path for his date. Even though he’s dressed more like himself, you’re struggling to keep up in your yukata. Though once you do catch up, with his help, you’re treated to a once in a lifetime sight. The two of you have a nice meal of packed onigiri before heading back to the festival. **_His wish?_** To find many more amazing triangles, and to share them with his friends!



## A3! Spring Boys + Hanami Date

> Hanami is generally known as flower viewing, and it happens at different times in the spring, depending on when the sakura flowers bloom. It’s celebrated with picnics and generally light-hearted fun. For this one, the spring boys are taking you out on a picnic date. 

**Spring**

  * **_Sakuya_** looks so in his element here, especially considering how similar his name is to the very flowers that you’re picnicking under. It’s a very pure date as the two of you also go on a walk, and he reads you a bit from the new play the spring troupe is working on. You both laugh and blush a lot on the date, but it’s ultimately pure and wholesome.
  * _**Masumi**_ never thought he could be more in love with you, that is until he met you at the station for your date. You just looked so beautiful and amazing that he couldn’t help himself and he kissed you right there. Lots more of kissing on the date as the two of you shared headphones to listen to music as you enjoyed a nice walk and lunch.
  * _**Tsuzuru**_ is a bit hesitant at first, but glad for the much needed rest. He helps you make food for the picnic and the two of you head out together. You wanted to take a break from school and work talk, but somehow both of you naturally drifted to it- both of you being writers. He takes notes for a future script, and despite your date going slightly off-script it’s still fun!
  * **_Citron_** is definitely excited for it, more than you are, that’s for sure. He helps you set up a picnic on a riverbank, so the two of you watch the water and the flowering trees together. He reminds you a bit of a tourist, but you’re just glad to see him so happy... even if he does shower you in petals unexpectedly.
  * _**Itaru**_ isn’t really hot on the idea of going out for flower viewing, as he’s got tons of gaming to do.. but once he’s out there he catches a glance of you and just stops. You look so beautiful to him, your gaze captured by the Sakura. He blushes furiously when you notice him, but he sets his game aside to make sure he sees you smile like that again today.




	57. Masumi, Itaru, Misumi, Tenma, and Citron ||   an s/o who is an assassin

##  **Masumi, Itaru, Misumi, Tenma, and Citron + an s/o who is an assassin**

> You keep it low key. Despite, or rather, similar to how movies portray it- it’s all low key. You’ve never gotten into a car chase or a gunfight... then again though, you are pretty good at what you do. You’ve done a lot from sniping to sabotaging to poison, even strangling and neck snapping. Maybe he found your work phone, and it had to come out at some point..

  * _**Masumi**_ is a bit quiet at first. He’s not normal by any means, but he’s shocked about the revelation. He’s then like “So that means I can’t protect you right..?” you laugh and say he can still protect you, as you’d rather not expose yourself every time some jerk flirts with you. Thinks its incredibly cool and only magnifies his love and admiration of you.
  * **_Itaru_** probably has the second most normal reaction. He’s shocked, like really shocked. He kind of freaks out. Especially if it's after you learn about April and December, he’s even more shocked. It takes him a while to process it, but eventually, the two of you talk it over and you explain it to him in game terms. “Like Hitman. You’ve played that.” Except its much more boring, you sigh. 
  * _**Misumi**_ doesn’t seem to get it at first, not that he’s stupid- because he’s not stupid... it’s just... odd to him. He kind of thinks it’s a joke and brushes it off, unlike the others. If you try to explain he’ll go “Don’t worry, It’s okay.”It’s kind of refreshing honestly, as you’d always had people treat you differently if they learned. The fact that Misumi doesn’t treat you any different feels good to you.
  * _**Tenma**_ doesn’t believe you at first, thinking it’s just a joke for him or something. Walks over to your closet like “ ok so I’m gonna find guns when I open this” and is definitely shocked when he does in fact, find guns. On one hand, he kinda wants you to train him - but on the other hand, he’s marked down as both scared and h*rny. You frantically explain it to him, and he calms down before he sits down with you to wrap his head around it.
  * **_Citron_** is surprisingly calm about the situation. He’s employed and met people in the same occupation as you back home, and suddenly some of his stories make sense to the others. You feel better around him because he’s not always holding his breath around you, or looking at you odd. Offers to help you train, and the two of you take up fencing. [I hc that citron likes to fence as a means of exercise.] 




	58. Citron || Bad Day Cure

**Citron + Bad Day cure**

> [From: Vitamin-Bae] We fished practice just now! Want me come over? 
> 
> [From: Y/n] I’m not feeling it tonight Citron. I love you but I just feel awful. It’s been a long day. 
> 
> [From: Vitamin-Bae] Give me a moment! I will be right open!

You set your phone down on the table, not bothering to check Citron’s recent message that lit up the screen as you rolled your head back. It had been a long day, one that left you wanting to scream and cry your lungs out. You rode the packed train home from work and had been sitting on your couch when Citron had sent you that first text message.

You loved your boyfriend Citron to death, but he was always so full of energy and excitement when all you really wanted today was a calm night to decompress and maybe cry a bit. The frustration mounted inside of your skull, and you filed through different things to do to get rid of the stress. Drinking, likely. 

A buzz at your apartment’s door snapped you out of your mind. You stood up lazily and moved to the buzzer, and saw that someone was downstairs in the lobby for you. Great. Wonderful. Probably was your boss for round two of being a colossal asshole. 

You slid a pair of slippers on and shrugged a hoodie over your pajamas before heading out down to the lobby. When you got down there, you were surprised to find Citron waiting for you with two bags full of things. Hearing your approach, your boyfriend turned towards you with that same full-sunshine smile. He always blinded you with this brilliant radiance, like a crack in the clouds of a storm, where a bit of sunshine shone through. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked as he stepped closer to you, his expression turning into one of analysis and concern.

“I want to make sure you were okay. Call it bad feeling.” He spoke as he handed you one of the bags. Inside were some of your favorite snacks and drinks. You let out a soft chuckle, though one more of ‘of course he would’ than of genuine happiness. 

“I’m fine.” You spoke and tried to hand the bag back to Citron, who only pushed it back into your arms. “Really, Citron, My place is a mess and It’s been a really shit day-” You didn’t want him to see you at your lowest, this was already mortifying enough as it was, having him see you look this awful. Normally you dressed up and looked cute when you saw him, even if he was coming over to hang out. 

“You don’t need to lie y/n.” His voice was lower and more concerned, reaching a hand out to you. You didn’t plan on those words letting out a torrential downpour of tears, but that’s what happened. Citron wrapped his arms around you as you began to sob, gently setting the bags down while he comforted you. His arms were always so warm and nice, and he had a pleasant and refreshing scent to him that lingered long after he went home. You didn’t know what you did to deserve such a loving and amazing boyfriend, but Citron was here for you. 

“Let’s go to your apartment before you get fined for flooding.” Citron joked, and you almost wanted to laugh, wiping away your tears so you looked mildly presentable. You nodded and the two of you went up and into your apartment. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Citron asked later as the two of you were in bed. You were calming down now from the tsunami of biblical proportions that was your meltdown. Your eyes were red, and your heart was beating so fast. Citron held you in his arms, you were curled up in his lap as he was sat against your headboard. 

“Sure.”You mumbled in a weak tone, your vocal cords sore from crying. You told him about your entire past few days seeming pretty bad, and you just attributed it to being lonely with Citron being busy- so you sucked it up. Then things just began getting worse, and soon enough it bled into work and then your boss got on your case. Worse came to worse, and the small snowball became an avalanche to where you were now. Citron gently rubbed circles into your knuckles as you spoke, his ever calm and refreshing presence helping you stay grounded. 

“That sounds like a very touch week.”Citron sighed as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “I’m glad you felt safe to tell me about it.” He pressed a soft kiss on your cheek, afterward gently wiping away any stray tears that fell without your permission. 

“Yeah.” You relaxed into his touch before your eyes focused on the bags that laid on the other end of the bed. “What did you bring over?” You asked, with Citron pulling the bags closer to both of you with a smile. You moved around, now sitting next to Citron on the bed, no longer on his lap. He pulled out a bottle of green tea, a bottle of lemonade, a can of milk tea, and a can of coffee; he also had a bag of chips, some candies, and some other snacks that both of you liked. In the other bag were a few party games and a few movies from Citron’s country that you told him you wanted to watch with him. 

“When did you pick these up?” You asked as Citron took the movies out.   
“I waited for good day to take these over. When you text me I decided that it’s a good time.” Citron spoke, moving to put one of the movies into the DVD player near your bedroom tv. It wasn’t a common thing, but you didn’t care- watching movies in bed was a lot more fun than watching them in the living room. 

You were calming down now, snuggling into Citron. The two of you stayed close together as you watched all of the movies he brought, and played the games. Even as you both fell sleepy, you just shrugged the blankets over both of you and slept there. Even if you had wanted to go through this bad day all alone, you were thankful for Citron. Citron made you feel safe and comfortable, and he had that odd ability to know when you were having a bad day. 

You hoped that you’d be able to do the same thing to him one day- to be able to make him feel as safe and loved as you make him. You were always so thankful for him in your life, and you knew that no matter how bad your day was- citron could be counted on to make it better.


	59. Hisoka || Stay the night

“No !” Hisoka bolted upright with a scream, waking up not only his roommate, but most of the other actors. Homare grumbled softly lifting his head from his pillow to look over at Hisoka.

“Are you okay?” The poet mumbled to him as Hisoka took his surroundings in from whatever the hell that dream was just then. Hisoka made a soft affirming hum, and though homare wanted to press further- he knew that his roommate likely wouldn’t appreciate that. Homare laud his head back down and tried to fall asleep again.

Hisoka meanwhile clutched at his chest while his heart thumped a mile a minute. Many passive thoughts swirled around the young man’s head as his subconscious tried to process the dream, but the only thing repeating in his mind that he could pick out was

“I need to get out of here.” He whispered in a barely audible tone, and slipped out of bed to find someplace where he could quiet his mind. The Mankai dorms were quiet at this time, as It just hit the time where Sakyo would cut the power out. As Hisoka stepped out into the hallway, he ran into that same man.

“Where are you going?” Sakyo asked with a harsh tone at first, not noticing Hisoka’s terrified expression.

“I need to get out of here.” Was all Hisoka managed to say, and in a low voice. Sakyo’s eyes widened in genuine concern for the fellow actor. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to as-“Sakyo moved to rest a hand on Hisoka’s shoulder, but the 25 year old was quick to grab his wrist. The young man’s eyes widened and he said nothing more as he let Sakyo’s wrist go and ran off.

Sakyo lingered for a few moments before returning to his own room. He was worried for the winter troupe actor, but didn’t feel like making a bigger issue out of something that seemed personal. If anything, he’d wait until morning to poke the issue again.

Hisoka’s legs seemed to have a mind of their own, as they carried him swiftly away from the Mankai dorms. Before he had a chance to ever question himself as to where he was going, Hisoka found himself face to face with you, after having knocked on your apartment door.

“Can I come in?” His words were shaky and erratic, as his body seemed to quiver and shake as well. Your expression was one of horror and concern, but you nodded just the same, and let your boyfriend come inside. You followed him inside wordlessly as the two of you sat down on your couch. Not a moment later, then hisoka was already clinging to you.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” You pleaded with him, gently wrapping your arms around your silver haired boyfriend as he shook in your embrace.

“I’ve been having weird dreams lately. They feel so real to me- like memories but” he pauses for a moment and let out a shuddered breath, “but none of the people have faces, nor can I understand a single word they say.” You stroke his back as he continued, hoping to calm his still-trembling body.

“Tonight was the worst one. I watched someone die, and it felt so real and raw and terrifying to me. Their empty face as they cried in pain, words swimming in my ears that I can’t understand- all I could do was scream. Then I found myself waking up.” Hisoka didn’t pull away, but tilted his head up to face you, his eyes red with irritation and wet from tears. Your heart pained to see him like this, and though you could not fight a dream, you wanted to protect him all the same.

“Don’t go home.” You whispered to him with a pleading tone full of love and concern, “Spend the night with me. I think your friends won’t mind.” You tucked a piece of hair behind his ear tenderly. “They’re probably all worried about you anyway. You don’t have to go back to sleep but please, stay the night.”

“Okay.” Hisoka returns his face into your chest, wrapping his arms around you tighter. A gentle and inquisitive murr sounded around your ankles, your cat pawing gently at Hisoka’s leg. You pulled away from the embrace with a gentle sigh, scratching your cat behind the ears.

“I’ll make you something to drink. Feel free to get into my bed. I don’t want you sleeping in the couch. Hisoka nodded as you got up from the couch, eyes turning up the cat, who jumped up into his lap.

“Don’t worry about me.” He mumbled to the cat. “I know both of you will scare the demons away.”

Hisoka enjoyed laying in bed with you and your cat like this. He was spooning you, with you safely wrapped in his arms, and the cat laid in front of the both of you. It was so peaceful and domestic, it reminded Hisoka that no bad dreams could truly harm him with such amazing company. Though it would take him a while to drift back to sleep, Hisoka would sleep peacefully for the rest of the night, with the company of his favorite person.


	60. Matsukawa || Romance Headcanons

  * Matsukawa is kind of inexperienced when it comes to love I feel? Like he’s had crushes and been on blind dates, but he’s that awkward weird nerdy guy- so he’s never really had anyone stay for long. 
  * It takes him a while to understand that you aren’t going to ditch him. He keeps trying to push you away first so that it hurts him less, but as long as you stay persistent and strong- it’ll work out.It’s kinda dramatic when you think of it, he cries into your chest begging you to go, as he feels he doesn’t deserve you. You tell him that he can push you away as much as he wants, but that you aren’t going to leave him. 
  * You met him when the two of you were looking at headphones. He likes collecting them, and you were looking for a good pair since your kid stole your last good pair. [single parent reader say ay-o] He stops and talks your ear off about headphones and you can’t help but smile at how much he knows. “thanks” you say as you walk off with the pair he reccomended, a blush on both of your faces. 
  * Your first date is to the movies. You both instantly pick the same movie, and find it humorous that you don’t have to argue about what to see. He’s nervous the entire time, and pretty much MELTS when you hold his hand. He doesn’t shut up about how cute you are to the members of Mankai. 
  * His kisses are surprisingly really good? Like really, really good that it confuses you as to why people weren’t interested in him in the first place.. He tastes like cinnamon and peppermint, and he has a really nice scent that’s deep and comforting. You love to wear his jackets and breathe in his scent, going so far as stealing his jackets sometimes.
  * If you’re scared of birds, he’ll take time to help you get comfortable with Kamekichi. He wants his two favorite people to be able to hang out together, and gets the sassy bird to comply. Eventually, once you get over your fear- the two of you get along so well that it kinda.. makes him jealous?? 
  * He’s not great with kids, at least not right away- but your kid seems to be the exception. Your son doesn’t talk to anyone besides you, but he talks tentatively with matsukawa.. you tell him before leaving that day- and he’s suddenly so flustered. He’s the first person you’ve dated that’s not turned away when you mention your son- and he’s also the first person the kid trusts. 
  * You’re in the ecenomics and budgeting industry, and get along rather well with Sakyo once Matsukawa finally introduces you to the Mankai company. He’s surprised to find a kindred spirit, and someone to help the mess of a manager in check. You joke a bit, but that’s exactaly what you do. You help him out to getting into good habits, and he starts to be less of a mess. 
  * This is the kind of relationship that starts out rough and awkward, but once you get over the inital hump- it has the potential to last a really long time. 




	61. Masumi, Itaru, Tenma, Misumi, and Citron ||  quarantining with their s/o

> **Masumi, Itaru, Tenma, Misumi, and Citron + quarantining with their s/o**

**_Masumi_** is actually kind of chill about it. He knows he still has classwork to do, but tbh he probably doesn’t do it. The only problem is that he can’t see you as he’s stuck in the dorms, and you’re stuck at home. So Tsuzuru can just come into the room like “Hey y/n.” “hi tsuzuru!!!” because the two of you are constantly face timing or on a voice call. He takes this time to learn and play the guitar. Major heart eyes.

 ** _Itaru_** is seriously torn up about it. On one hand, he’s home more so he can game more.. on the other hand, he’s got to work from home. It takes him a while for him to get used to doing both. Add you into the mix, and both of you are doing work from home. He started staying at your place during all of this, and ends up... stuck there? At least for a few days before he manages to catch a ride home since he left his car at the dorms.

 ** _Tenma_** is okay with it at first, until he realizes that most of his day was spent either at school or doing film work or mankai work. He’s not as antsy as Misumi but he’s pretty restless. He begins to help Tsumugi more with the plants , and working out with Tasuku, Omi and Juza- just0 anything he can do to occupy his mind away from not being able to do his usual stuff.

 ** _Misumi_** is a bit anxious about all of it. He wants to go out and run around, but he’s gotten yelled at by non-mankai people. So he’s in the dorms, and just kind of fidgety. It’s a bit annoying to the others. You facetime him, and the two of you do triangle crafts since he can’t come over to see you. He spends most of the time until he can start going back out again

 **Citron** is a bit confused but he’s got the spirit. He’s worried at first that he’s got to go to his home country since everything, but since he’s got a permanent residence, he’s fine to stay where he is. Same with the others, he’s been video chatting with you the entire time, and taking this time to brush up his japanese with the help of his friendly dorm mates. That and practice since y’kno.. its spring.


	62. Everyone || Troupe Swap Au!

> I’m swapping the solstice/equinox-es . so spring is now autumn, and winter is now summer. Ages the same, but personalities are swapped 

##  **Spring > Autumn **

  * **_Sakuya > Sakyo ||_** the tsundere smart boy who loves theatre with all his heart. Tries a bit too hard.
  * **_Masumi > Juza ||_** the misunderstood loner that harbors a secret crush on the director. is doing his best.
  * **_Tsuzuru > Taichi_** || the cheeky and try-hard older brother from next door that’s the troupe’s scriptwriter.
  * **_Citron > Banri || _**the cocky foreigner who thinks they know everything 
  * **_Itaru > Omi || _**the genuinely sweet gamer bro that acts as team mom for his raid teams.



##  **Summer > Winter**

  * **_Yuki > Azuma_** || the serene and ever ethereal middle school cutie that is the troupe’s costume designer. Doll like in look and actions. 
  * **_Muku > Tasuku_** || the cute but rough around the edges track star. They’re serious about acting and maintaining relationships.
  * **_Kazunari > Tsumugi ||_** the gentle and serene traditional arts student 
  * **_Tenma > Hisoka _**|| The perpetually sleepy professional actor. Somehow he always is on time and prepared for his roles 
  * **_Misumi > Homare_** || for real... theres no big difference. i hate this list randomizer lol 



##  **Autumn > Spring**

  * **_Taichi > Tsuzuru ||_** the ever tired older brother that looks like a younger brother. Works harder than he needs to, and will work until he drops from exhaustion.
  * **_Juza > Masumi_** || the calm and cool appearing loner that has a not-so-secret obsession with sweets despite his contrasting appearance. 
  * **_Banri > Citron_** || the awkward but well meaning super genius that slips up with his words often to the point where others correct him. 
  * **_Sakyo > Sakuya_** || the boy next door who just so happens to be a yakuza. Full of energy 
  * **_Omi > Itaru || _**The gap moe biker who appears rough and brash to the public, but at home is the perfect domestic husband 



##  **Winter > Summer**

  * **_Tsumugi > Kazunari _**|| The peppy and upbeat florist who loves to take photos of his flower arrangements 
  * **_Tasuku > Muku_** || the shy professional theatre actor that is well adored by female fans, but tends to put himself down. Is trying hard to be a prince-type guy.
  * **_Azuma > Yuki_** || the snappy and sassy host/professional companion. His tsundere personality is a hit among clients 
  * **_Homare > Misumi_** || Like above... not much change lol
  * **_Hisoka > Tenma_** || [warning spoilers] the cocky former spy that had lost his memory and showed up in with mankai. Loves marshmallows.



##  **Bonus: Others**

  * **_Tetsuro > Matsukawa_** || The Awkward and Geeky carpenter that is trying his best, but messes up sometimes. 
  * **_Matsukawa > Sakoda_** || the clumsy and shark-like but full of pep theatre manager. Thinks of Yukio as his father and thus treats Iuzmi like a little/older sister
  * **_Yuzo > Tetsuro_** || The quiet and soft spoken theatre teacher. He seems to be hands off, but his methods are undoubtly helpful.
  * **_Sakoda > Yuzo_** || the tough-love underling of Sakyo. He looks up to the older man but gives tough love to the others. 




	63. Everyone || S/o wearing his clothes

> The boys reaction to their age-appropriate s/o wearing an item of clothing that they stole from their boyfriend. Broke out the UWUS for this one 

##  **Spring**

  * **_Sakuya- his spring hoodie ||_** he probably doesn’t realize the symbolism of it until someone points it out to him later.Then hes blushing bright pink. You offer to give it back, but he’s like “n-no you look cute!”
  * **_Masumi - his black jacket_** || Masumi. Exe has stopped functioning. Too many uwus and heart eyes. Keels over, blushing “u-usui-kun!” he just pulls you into his arms like. “Feel my heart beating rapidly. It’s because you’re just too cute for words.”
  * **_Tsuzuru - his rehersal hoodie_** || In big-brother mode for a moment with a lecture about stealing clothes. Then he switches to “God you just look too good in my clothes.” mode. 10/10 would Kabedon you, and cup your face and kiss you. “I want to see more of this, no. I want to see this every day.”
  * **_Citron - his deep v-neck tunic_** || Makes up some Bs story about how wearing your partners clothing in his country means that you’re tied forever. You chuckle “I wouldn’t mind being tied forever with you~” he presses you all over with kisses. “Good because i made that up. <3″
  * _**Itaru - his silk jacket**_ || goes on a face journey like that girl drinking kombucha, before ultimately deciding to be smooth about it. He pulls you close to him from behind, gently ghosting his lips against your neck. “I knew you were hot the moment you pulled that UR for me.” 



##  **Summer**

  * **_Yuki_** \- _**A dress of his**_ || you’re both the same size, and have a similar style. It normally wouldn’t affect him like this, seeing a friend borrow his clothes. But the fact that it’s _you_ makes his heart beat faster.. he doesn’t quite understand it though.
  * **_Muku - his traditional sweater_** || you’d thought it was yours when you grabbed it. It wasn’t. He doesn’t stop blushing. Tries to act princely about it, but cant help but giggle and smile and blush like the cutie pie he is.
  * **_Kazunari - his signature hat_** || You grabbed it off of him for a snapchat photo-op and he’s about to object when he notices how good it looks on you. “You look great babe! Wear my clothes more often!! Ooh maybe I can wear some of yours ;p” 
  * **_Tenma - his denim jacket_** || he notices you in his denim jacket and is mid-argument when he’s like “wait.waitwaitwait” and turns bright red right there and then. “Keep it on!” He yells as you try taking it off “I thought you wanted me to give it back?” “I changed my mind because// you look cute//” “I’m sorry?” “I said YOU LOOK SHITTY KEEP IT ON.” 
  * **_Misumi - a triangle patterned T-shirt_** || knows the implications of the situation. Does not care. Thinks you look really good in his shirt and tells you so all casual-like. Offers to buy you more triangle clothes.



##  **Autumn**

  * **_Taichi - his signature print T-shirt_** || Taichi.exe has overheated and is stopped working. He’s beyond overjoyed. Not only is he popular enough to have a following AND a cute partner, but one that steals his clothes!! Its ya boy’s dream come true. Picks you up in his arms like “You look so good!!”
  * **_Juza - his varsity jacket_** || “OI. Who stole my jacket.” People are afraid as he scours the school for his jacket. When you come back into class in his jacket, the others are like “oh no. Not a murder.” But then UwU king juza turns into a puppy like. “Oh. It’s just you. If you wanted to wear it ya could’ve just asked.” “I thought it would surprise you.” He’s blushing. You surprised him alright.
  * **_Banri - his purple hoodie_** || you snatched it between classes before banri would notice, and he comes bursting into your classroom like “OI. gimme my jacket back.” “But I look cute. And I’m cold.” “I don’t care. I’ll give you one later.” “mm~ okay!” 
  * **_Sakyo - a black turtleneck of his_** || “is that a new sweater?” He asks as you meet him in a syndicate meeting. “You could say that.” you joke and he doesn’t get it until later, when he’s looking through his clothes… aaand his sweater is missing. oh. OH. SAKODA!!!!! Torn between wanting to lecture you, and wanting to pull it off of you ;] 
  * **_Omi - his white t-shirt_** || He honestly didn’t recognize it as his at first, until he noticed that it was a touch too big for you [cursed tiddy stretching] and at that point he’s ginning like a damn handsome prince. “If you wanted to borrow my clothes you could ask.” He’s eating it up but is also being a gentleman about it, no matter how hot it is. 



##  **Winter**

  * **_Tsumugi - his usual beige jacket |_** | You thought it was yours when you grabbed it, but on the train you got a real good whiff of the flowers and cologne that makes his scent. YOu text him a photo of you in it. He’s like “I wasn’t going to say anything about it. Just because I thought you looked amazing.” 
  * **_Tasuku- his usual skull raglan_** || The most nonchalant about it. He’s chill with it not because he doesn’t understand the symbolism, which he does, but because it’s just how he is. He touches your hand to his chest later like “See? You make my heart beat with how cute you look.”
  * **_Azuma - the striped wide-sleeve shirt he wears_** || You’re waiting in his bed for him to come back from something. He notices you in _only_ his shirt, and is like “I can work with this.” and is super smooth. Like hella smooth, buttery smoothness. Tugs on his shirt like “It looks great on you, but would look better on the floor.”
  * **_Homare - one of his waistcoats_** || No matter your gender, you look DAMN good in his waistcoat. Good enough that he has to write a poem RIGHT. NOW. “hey!” you yell, “I need to get this poem out right now~” he yells back. He’s blushing as he writes every word though. 
  * **_Hisoka - his oversized grey hoodie_** || Low key wears it for this exact purpose. He notices you asleep on the couch in his jacket, and instead of pulling it off of you, he just lays down next to you, and pulls you on him. The jacket is big enough for two. 



##  **Bonus [because I can]**

  * **_Matsukawa - his striped collar shirt_** || passes by you. Does a double-take. “Is that my shirt?” “mhhmm.” “ah, okay.” Goes back to his day before the realization hits him like a freight train. He’s really cute about it. Pulls you into a hug like “you look good in it, but warn me first!!!” and “mmhh, now it smells like you~” 
  * **_Tetsuro - his black v-neck |_** | It’s definetly too big for you. It was dark and you grabbed the first thing you saw. You didnt expect your boyfriend to show up to the zoo you work at TODAY. “I think you took my-” he softly trails off as he notices the shirt under your jacket. He turns bright red. He covers his face with his hands. “I can give it back. I’m so sorry!!” “No.You, uh, you look cute.” Now you’re both bright red. 
  * **_Izumi - Her cute pants_** || You heat up under her gaze as you cook dinner while you’re staying over. “Are those my pants?” She asks. Some of the boys spit out their drinks. “You look cute.” Her smile is enough to melt you into a puddle on the floor. _OH NO YOUVE DROPPED ALL YOUR UWUS_
  * **_Sakoda - his purple lepoard jacket_** || You innocently text him a pic of the jacket, as you know its his- but you’re pretending like you just got it. There are hearts AND stars in his eyes. “ANIKI LOOK!!!” he will not shut up to sakyo about how good you look. Buys you your own copy of it, you take matching photos.
  * **_Yuzo - his traditional track jacket_** || He KNOWS he can’t just burst into the school you teach at to steal the jacket back. He meets you outside after school though like “Oi brat.” but then showers you in dizzying kiss after dizzying kiss, leaving you flustered. “Don’t steal my jacket without asking.”




	64. Tsumugi || Pillowtalk

> **Pillow talk with Tsumugi after intimacy and before bed**

The way Tsumugi flopped down next to you in bed almost made you laugh. You turned on your side to face him, leaning up on your elbow as your hand cradled your face. You offered him a pleasant smile as both of your breathing and heart beats returned to normal. He weaved his fingers together, resting his hands on his bare chest as he turned his head to look back at you.

“I hope you aren’t expecting round three, because that last one took a lot out of me.” He spoke with a tired smile. You reached forward with your free hand, and stroked his face gently. A gentle chuckle escaped your lips as you leaned forward to kiss him.

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t planning on it. Besides,” you adjusted yourself to look at the alarm clock on the other side of you, before turning back to Tsumugi, “it’s getting rather late. I don’t think that it’ll be good for either of us to go another round.” You quickly flopped onto your own back, laying the same way Tsumigi was.

You felt the bed shift as Tsumugi scooted up into a sitting position, with his back against the pillows he’d adjusted. The moment you looked up to see what your boyfriend was doing, you found yourself being pulled into his warm embrace. He wasn’t as muscular as some of the others in his troupe, but Tsumugi still had strong arms that you loved to be enveloped in. You cuddled in close to him, pulling your knees up as you settled into his lap/arms. It all felt so- so calming to you.

Tsumugi smelled like lavender and chrysanthemums, of the after-rain smell and a beautiful day- even after that most physical activity. He rested his head on top of yours, breathing out slowly as though he’d been holding his breath.

“I hope we can keep having nights like this.” He spoke softly, though loud enough for you to hear it.

“Do you think we won’t?” You asked, voice changing to concern. Tsumugi seemed to sense your distress, and pressed some more kisses onto your still sensitive neck and shoulders. “I think we will. I just wanted to speak it out into existence, tell the universe that no matter what- I will be by your side.” The words were mumbled against your skin as he kept kissing you, you biting down on your own lip to suppress any moans from the sensitivity.

“Some pillow talk, love.” You responded with another soft chuckle as you moved to pull away. “Threatening the universe to make sure it keeps us together.” You hummed, settling down to get ready for bed.

“That and I talk to the plants.” He grinned. Normally for anyone else, this would have been a major joke. Nope, for if anyone actually talked to plants, it would be tsumugi. You grinned as well, settling a hand over your eyes as you shook your head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but please don’t tell the plants about our sex life. Especially the ones at Mankai. You’re probably scarring the children there.” You spoke as Tsumugi reached to turn the light off.

Once the light was off, he pulled you close to him as a little spoon, pressing a soft kiss to the back of your head.

“I promise I won’t tell the plants about our sex life.” He hummed

“Good.” You hummed back, pulling the covers over both of you. The two of you settled into a nice nights sleep, content with the frequency and intimacy of such nights like tonight. Your only wish was that you could have more of them. That wish; it seemed, was also shared by your boyfriend.


	65. Sakoda, Sakyo and Mc || Yakuza Business

  * You’re out on a date with Sakyo when you notice Sakoda out of the corner of your eye. Though he’s in a suit, its not hard to tell it’s him. You immediately catch on that there’s more to the date than what Sakyo is telling you. 
  * You pull Sakyo to the side and ask him what the meaning of all of this is. What’s going on ? When all of a sudden there’s gunshots from the main dining area.
  * Turns out the two of you were there to gather intelligence and Sakoda slipped up and accidentally alerted the dudes you were spying on. Trying to play it tough, he escalated the situation to where it is now. Various Syndicate members vs the bad dudes.
  * Sakyo yells at Sakoda to get you out of there, but you make sure to tell Sakyo that this isn’t over, and you’ll have to talk later. But before the two of you can escape out the back way, someone notices and shoots at you.
  * Both you and Sakoda are hiding, trying to make sure you get out of there okay and he pulls out two guns, handing one of them to you.
  * Do you know how to use one of these?
  * Sure... you just uh, point and shoot?
  * You don’t end up having to actually shoot anyone with the guns, but you hold yours in a vice-grip anyway as the two of you haul ass far enough away. Sakyo joins the two of you a few moments later, looking more put-together than you and Sakoda as he pulls up in his car, which he hid.
  * After washing up you stop yourself over to Sakyo’s room, where the yakuza is already ready for you to yell at him. He knows that it wasn’t a good idea to not tell you about this, but he couldn’t explain it consicely. He also apologizes for ruining your clothes, getting you hurt, and above all- ruining your night.
  * The two of you embrace, but not after you make him promise to take you somewhere nice, and NOT for a yakuza thing. He agrees but makes a note to take you with him to learn to shoot sometime, just to be safe. He’s not as hands on as others, but it’s important if you’re with someone like him.




	66. Tsuzuru and Tenma || 5 years old s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've aged up tenma for this .

**_Tenma and the co-star who is his costar in a new show._ **

  * She played his older sister or something in a show when he was younger. She was really nice to him, 15 when he was 10. He didn’t know that at the time he had a crush on her, but now that he’s older- he’ll recognize it sooner.
  * He’s 20 and gets a deal for a new show, where he plays a shy nerd that gets transported into his favorite (sfw) otome game. He’s shocked to learn she’s going to be playing the lady-knight, one of the main characters. He’s a bit nervous, as the memories come back to him and he realizes it was a crush.
  * He feels awkward around her at first, and it takes him a while to warm up to her -but thankfully she doesn’t remember how much of a bumbling idiot kid he was. All she sees now is the adult tenma, and once he realizes that- he starts to ease up and can hang out more around her.
  * Once the show’s filming session ends, he goes to hang out with her at a cast party and the two of them end up making out in a hallway at the restaurant they were eating at. She gave him her number, and the two of them began texting back and forth more. 
  * She comes to see one of his plays, and the others are like “Tenma you’re lying no one likes you.” and she’s like “uh, hi.” and the others are all like :o 



**_Tsuzuru and the college writing senpai who is now an author_ **

  * She was a senior when he entered in as a first year. He met her at a party held by the seniors in their writing program for the new students.She was gorgeous, nice, and helpful. She was willing to hand out her number to anyone in order to help them get access to resources. Tsuzuru remembered her handing him her card with a smile, and he contacted her for help when he first started out.
  * Embarrassingly, he tried to ask her out at her graduation. He had a whole bouquet of flowers and everything, only for her to not show up because she got really sick. He never told her about the flowers thing. 
  * He met her again in a bookshop. She was picking out some books, and so was he. They both reached for the same book and she was pleasantly surprised to see him there. She even remembered his name and everything, Tsuzuru swore he saw the light that day.
  * They hung out together at a cafe, and while he told her about Mankai and his playwrighting, she told him about how she’s an author Tsuzuru picks up one of her books, reads it, and immediately contacts her to ask if he can adapt it for the stage. She’s like ? What? But then she’s like Sure Tsuzuru. Only if I can take you on a date. 
  * Kazunari is the one to tell Mankai and Her about the flowers thing. He’s super embarassed about it, but she finds it adorable and endearing. 




	67. Misumi || Shy S/o

## Misumi ikaruga + Shy s/o

  * One thing I KNOW Misumi would love to do with a shy s/o would be to take them up to the roof of Mankai with him. It’s not as crowded, its quiet- and the two of them can enjoy the view together.
  * If you have a cat, you bet your ass your cat will spill all of your secrets to Misumi. You wonder if he’s reading your mind, but it’s really just your cat.
  * On a more serious note, I think he actually knows well how to deal with shy people. Before Misumi became who is he today, he was rather reserved in the ikaruga household. His brother is also quite quiet, and so you’re amazed at how his body language and tone changes when he’s around you.
  * Though spending time dating Misumi and a bit of him rubs off on you. You start hanging out more and reaching out to others more, making both you happy, abd everyone else happy to see you happy.
  * He’s the kinda person that has the need to be doing something at all times, as it’s just how his brain functions. So if you’re reading a book, he’ll sit by you and draw or write or make paper triangles.
  * Hes great with comfortable silence, or especially if you’re willing to listen to him infodump about triangles. The two of you don’t need to be doing anything specific when you hang out, you just enjoy each others presence. It helps him as much as it helps you.
  * Though when you two do go out, he loves taking you off the beaten path to see his favorite triangles. The two of you make a game to snap pics of as many triangles as you can. There’s no penalty involved, you only have less triangles... and who’d want less triangles?




	68. Omi || Baby meme

1\. Who goes to the baby, when it cries in the middle of the night?

> I think both of them would, but Omi would go and not know what to do. He just is like “I’ll get up” and stands there doing anything he can while momma knows exactly what to do.

2\. Who takes the maternity/paternity leave from work, when the kid is born?

> Momma does. They’re both College students, and while Omi is like “you don’t have to take a break from school” momma is like “Don’t worry about me.” with a smile. He trusts her. 

> Though he DOES take his wittle baby to visit the Mankai uncles [and izumi].They’re all so amazed because Omi’s baby is just SO. TINY. and super adorable, but they knew that Omi just does everything perfect so ofc he’d help make a gorgeous baby. 

3\. Whose name (or designation, like "mom" or "dad") is the child's first word? Bonus points for gay couples, where both parents can be ecstatic, when baby says "dad". Bonus point #2 if the child says something random as the first word, like "frog".

> Mama’s name is the first word. Well, mama is. It might’ve been incidental since baby looked like they wanted something, but either way baby whined out for mama. Omi is at the theatre so Mama calls him in the middle of practice like “our baby said their first word” and you can just hear Omi happily cheering through the phone

4\. Who is more protective? Or overprotective?

> Omi’s Dad powers activated super early lol. He’s always been the Mankai mom, but now that he has a real kid hes like ... super dad. They aren’t helicopter parents but both of them are pretty protective of their kid.

5\. What language they speak to the baby? Do they title their child "young man" or "young lady", or do the typical baby-talk? 

> Omi is the dad who likes to interpret babybabble as real words. He’ll have them with him in the kitchen and be like “ so do you think mama will like this?” And baby just babbles and he’s like “hmm yeah I think so too, definitely needs something extra.”

6\. Do they buy the child every toy it desires? Or they dont spoil their child?

> They don’t spoil the child, but their child doesn’t ask for anything really. It’s how they raised them. So if baby asks for a doll, or pocket money it’s generally given to them as long as baby doesn’t take advantage of their generosity, or become a brat.

7\. Are they immune to temper tantrums the child throws, eg. when they dont want to buy them a toy in supermarket?

> Both parents are definitely level headed, which is more than some others could say. Momma likes to sit down in a quiet area when baby is having a meltdown and talk it through with them. It’s her super power, and something that Omi admires about her.

8\. Who is more likely to make ice cream for breakfast?

> Omi would. Not gonna lie, the dude would still make ice cream even though he knows it’s not good. He’s a sucker for baby and having to deal with Juza and hisoka, he’s numb to being asked for breakfast sweets.

9\. Who does the thing with picking up and swinging the kid around?

> Omi does! Stronk dad loves to pick mama up on the daily, and also likes to pick up and play with baby as well. He’s an excellent Superman or whatever baby needs for what they’re playing.

10\. Who cooks for the baby?

> It’s not even hard. Omi does. He’s master chef Omi!! He’s learned a lot more recipes so that he can make good food for mama while she’s pregnant, and baby when they’re starting to eat real food. He also likes to make cute lunches for them later. Baby is quick to be proud of his papa’s cooking.

11\. Who reads bedtime stories?

> They both do at the same time. Mama and Omi like to make up silly voices and read to baby. It helps Omi with some acting stuff, but it’s also just really fun and it makes baby smile.

12\. Who picks outfits to kindergarten for the kid?

> Momma does! They’ve both got a rather simple style, so it’s not hard, but momma just likes to help baby get dressed since she’s usually the one home most of the time.

13\. Who makes the child be more self-dependant and who makes everything for the kid?

> They both do half and half. It’s culture for kids to be able to do errands on their own, but mom and dad help baby learn how to do things first and then let them do it on their own once, and decide from there if they want more help or if they can do it alone. It’s a good system.

14\. Who enjoys watching kids movies more?

> They both love watching the movies together.

> Other than that, Momma often walks in to find Omi sleeping on their couch during a movie with baby on his chest. It’s the cutest thing ever and she definitely texts a picture to Izumi.

15\. Who looks more like their child?

> Baby is very small until after grade school at which point they start growing like their tall dad. Otherwise it’s a gamble but baby is undoubtedly gorgeous because hello? Mom is hot, dad is hot? Baby = perfect


	69. Tsumugi || Baby Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh. Nice.

1\. Who goes to the baby, when it cries in the middle of the night?

> Japanese (and many other) families tend to sleep communally with their baby/child in the same space as them. (Though young infants are kept in a bassinet as to not get crushed) So they both get up to check on baby and whatever their baby needs, the suitable/available parent will take care of.

2\. Who takes the maternity/paternity leave from work, when the kid is born?

> Papa’s job as a tutor and actor, he’s got more time at home to take care of the baby. So once mama is recovered, she goes back to work. Every morning she’s seen off by a kiss from sleepy papa and one from baby.

3\. Whose name (or designation, like "mom" or "dad") is the child's first word? Bonus points for gay couples, where both parents can be ecstatic, when baby says "dad". Bonus point #2 if the child says something random as the first word, like "frog".

> “Papa!” They head from the other room, both parents turning to face eachother before they scramble to see what their baby needs. It’s exciting, so very exciting

4\. Who is more protective? Or overprotective?

> Mama is the the more relaxed of the pair, with tsumugi having high anxiety about everything their baby does. You could say it was mama’s instincts that made her more calm, but either way tsumugi is more nervous and protective.

5\. What language they speak to the baby? Do they title their child "young man" or "young lady", or do the typical baby-talk?

> They speak normally to their baby but will sometimes delve into baby speak of they get excited. Mama comes home and just proudly searches for her lil bubby and gives them kisses with baby talk.

6\. Do they buy the child every toy it desires? Or they dont spoil their child?

> They don’t spoil their kid. They’re very frugal/simple with what they spend their money on so they don’t spoil their kid much.

7\. Are they immune to temper tantrums the child throws, eg. when they dont want to buy them a toy in supermarket?

> I feel like tsumugi would be the one to give their kid a “look” and the kid would stop throwing a tantrum just like, right there.

8\. Who is more likely to make ice cream for breakfast?

> Tsumugi. I’m not sure if it’s canon or not but I feel like tsumugi thinks he can cook, but really can’t. Also- distracted.

9\. Who does the thing with picking up and swinging the kid around?

> They both do it together! The cute thing where they walk on both sides and swing baby between them!

10\. Who cooks for the baby?

> Mama!! She loves to cook , even though she’s not the best at it- she’s better than tsumugi anyway. Him and baby are her taste testers, and they have a mini garden in their house that tsumugi cultivates.

11\. Who reads bedtime stories?

> Tsumugi loves to read bedtime stories. Mama is usually dead tired from cooking and work, so this is papa and baby alone time. He doesn’t give the characters voices, but he does his actor’s best to read in an engaging way.

12\. Who picks outfits to kindergarten for the kid?

> Tsumugi picks out the outfits mostly while it’s mamas job to wrangle their unruly child in the mornings and get them to brush teeth and everything.

13\. Who makes the child be more self-dependant and who makes everything for the kid?

> They teach their kid how to be independent, but to never be afraid of asking for help. Their kid ends up asking them for help a lot, but gives up once they understand something.

14\. Who enjoys watching kids movies more?

> Mama does. She and baby like to sit together and watch movies while papa is busy. He likes the movies too but is not as willing to watch them as mama is

15\. Who looks more like their child?

> The baby has a very pleasant set of parents, so of course they’d look pleasant as well. Baby takes more after tsumugi, at least their firstborn does


	70. Itaru x Mc || Things that are Hard to hear

**Itaru + " She's not Coming Home"**

It was hard enough for him to have come out of the crash with only a broken arm and some scratches, but it was even harder for him to now have to watch her barely alive body waste away in the hospital bed. That should’ve been him, he thought to himself. He should be the one dying, Tachibana had worked so damn hard to get everyone where they were now- and she was so so close to getting to her father’s goal. Now, she was barely hanging onto life, with little sign of getting better. 

It had all happened so fast. He’d been making a joke about her driving when all of a sudden, that truck came by so fast and so quickly that he didn’t have any time to even think about what was happening. The next moment, he was waking up to an intense arm pain- and an unconscious Tachibana. The truck driver had taken off, leaving the bystanders to call the emergency systems. Now they were a few hours into their hospital visit. It was way past visitor’s time, so none of Mankai could come to visit them- not like they’d know right now anyway, Itaru made a note to call Sakyo when he woke up. 

When he woke up the next morning in the hospital, time hadn’t stopped. The world hadn’t ended, the sun rose like normal and life went on. That morning felt like such a bastardization, such an affront. How dare the sun keep shining, how dare the birds sing, how dare people in the hospital smile while Tachibana slowly died. Itaru’s frown deepened, and his knuckled paled as he balled his fists and walked through the hospital halls until he got to the courtyard. There was no use putting it off for much longer, he needed to tell Sakyo and the others what happened. 

He sat there for what felt like hours. Hours , just staring at his phone. It almost made him laugh. A few days ago, and the man would have had no problem staring at his phone for hours, playing some mobile game. Now? Now he didn’t even want to look at it. Though, Itaru took a deep breath as he searched for Sakyo’s contact in his phone. He held his breath as he selected the call button, and waited for Sakyo to pick up. 

“Hey Furuichi. It’s me. We got hit by a truck and are at the hospital. No, I’m fine, just a broken arm. Tachibana? Uh. She’s... She’s not coming home.” 


	71. Misumi || Intimacy Prompts

## Astronauts || Misumi Ikaruga

> _Sleepy thoughts seeing us as astronauts, But in your passenger seat I feel limitless. Success in the end, it all depends ... on whether you're still my oldest friend. - Astronauts by Bry_

In a perfect world, you’d have never left Misumi. In that same world your dad’s company never fell out, and you stayed close to where Misumi lived with his grandfather. Perfect worlds never existed though, and you knew that you had to tell Misumi eventually that you weren’t going to see him again. 

The one thing that the two of you liked doing more than anything else was stargazing. You knew a bunch of constellations by heart, and loved pointing them out to Misumi. You’d done it together ever since you were little kids, and now both of you would be going into middle school... though not together. It hurt you that you’d be leaving him like this, so abruptly.. 

“Heya y/n!” A cheerful tone shocked you slightly ,making you jump. 

“Ah!! Sumi!” you exclaimed, wrapping your arms around the other

“I’m leaving, Sumi.” You spoke rather abruptly after the two of you had arrived at the place that you liked to watch the stars at.You didn’t need to elaborate anymore, the fact that you were leaving alone was the biggest thing you could say. You sat down and pulled your knees pulled up to your chest, refusing to look at Misumi. You could hear him start to cry, and it hurt because you knew that this was exactly what was going to happen. “Please.” He cried, “Can’t you just stay with us?” Misumi stayed standing next to you while you sat. You looked up at the sky and sighed, glancing over at misumi momentarily.

“Look at the sky Sumi, at those three stars. It’s the Triangulum constellation, because it’s shaped like a triangle.” You pointed out, hoping that Misumi wouldn’t be upset anymore. He wiped furiously at his tears as he looked at you. “Why can’t you just stay with us!” He repeated once more, his tears growing exponentially. His fists balled at his side as you looked away from him. “It’s not my choice. My Dad-” you mumbled softly before being tackled in a large hug by Misumi. 

“We’re always going to be friends right?” He cried into your arms, as you allowed your expression to soften and hugged him tighter. “I want us to be friends forever Misumi.” You sobbed silently. 

Misumi pulled away and pointed at where you had been pointing at earlier. “Make sure you look for that triangle in the sky then!” he spoke, finally getting some of his tears to stop. “If we look at it together, then that means we’re together.” You nodded, hugging him again. “When we see the stars, then we’ll know that we’re always friends- even if we’re apart from each other.” 

Now in the present, you hardly had a moment’s rest from work or school. You’d been forced to pick up side jobs from since you hit the age you were able to start working. Right now you had at least 5 while you also were in college as well, studying to be a teacher. Heading outside for your break, the night was only deepening in color- and was full of beautiful stars. You sat outside, and looked up at the sky from where you were. 

You pulled your knees to your chest as you watched the night sky. A constellation was visible in the night sky, the same one that you had showed your old friend those 6 years ago. It made you smile, as you wondered what he was doing right now, was he looking at the same sky that you were, or was he doing something else? You shook your head with a smile before getting up and heading back inside to continue work. 

Misumi climbed onto the roof of the Mankai dorms with his small pile of snacks. He wanted to get away that evening, and heading out to watch the night sky seemed like the best idea to do so. He still held onto the memory of you, even now - you and his grandfather were two of the only people who really cared about him before Mankai. He wished that you could see him now, as you’d always wished he’d be happy. 

Watching the stars, he noticed something that made him perk up a bit. “Ah~!” He let out in excitement, straightening his back. “It’s the triangle constellation!” He hummed in excitement , tracing his finger in the sky. “I wonder what you’re doing. Maybe I should give you a call?” He spoke in a low voice, relaxing again as he opened his drink and taking a sip. It had been six years since he saw you last. Maybe it was time to check up on you now that he was happier and more independent. 

For now... at least he had the stars. 


	72. Misumi || Baby Meme

1\. Who goes to the baby, when it cries in the middle of the night?

> Mama does, though Misumi gets up in the middle of it to lovingly watch as mama takes care of baby. His heart does so many uwus while mama rocks baby back to sleep.

2\. Who takes the maternity/paternity leave from work, when the kid is born?

> I think Misumi would! I’m not sure what he’d do as his part time job while with mankai but mama has a more concrete job. So she goes back to work on a pretty chill schedule while

3\. Whose name (or designation, like “mom” or “dad”) is the child’s first word? Bonus points for gay couples, where both parents can be ecstatic, when baby says “dad”. Bonus point #2 if the child says something random as the first word, like “frog”.

> “Sankaku!” It comes like the heralding of angels. As the prophecy foretold, baby’s first word was Sankaku. 

4\. Who is more protective? Or overprotective?

> Papa is more lassiez faire than mama is, so it’s up to mama to be the “bad cop” at times. She’s run frazzled with her big kid [papa] and then their baby wants to do everything that papa does. No wonder mama is tired a lot. 

5\. What language they speak to the baby? Do they title their child “young man” or “young lady”, or do the typical baby-talk?

> They just talk to their baby the way they normally do, but for Misumi that generally means in a unusual/childish manner of speaking. 

6\. Do they buy the child every toy it desires? Or they dont spoil their child?

> Misumi, aka scavenger king, and Mama aka ‘I had to take care of 4 children as a child’ don’t spoil in the normal way. Papa brings in a good amount of money from acting, but he’s not super materialistic or anything - and mama is pretty frugal. Baby tends to not want much , so they end up getting one thing they really want on their birthday.

7\. Are they immune to temper tantrums the child throws, eg. when they dont want to buy them a toy in supermarket?

> Mama is the oldest of 5 and is immune to any tantrums ever. She doesn’t ignore her child, but she makes sure that they know that no tantrums will be tolerated here.

8\. Who is more likely to make ~~ice cream~~ **Onigiri** for breakfast?

> Not that Onigiri is bad for breakfast, because it isn’t , but Papa with Onigiri is like Izumi with curry.

9\. Who does the thing with picking up and swinging the kid around?

> Papa does it, but mama makes sure he doesn’t go too overboard with swinging baby around. Parkour dad supreme would send baby flying if he didn’t have mama to restrain him.

10\. Who cooks for the baby?

> Mama does! She knows how to from having siblings herself, so she decided to hone those skills to make food for baby!!

11\. Who reads bedtime stories?

> Papa! He loves to tell baby all kinds of magical stories! Misumi mainly does stories about triangles but sometimes he’ll tell about the mankai antics!

12\. Who picks outfits to kindergarten for the kid?

> Mama ends up picking out the outfits, as Misumi would only buy triangle clothes for their kid, but mama buys normal clothing. The formal model for their mankai merch, baby sleeps in a mankai t-shit that papa got.

13\. Who enjoys watching kids movies more?

> Papa probably enjoys it a lot more than mama does, but both of them like watching kids movies. 

14\. Who looks more like their child?

> Misumi baby has the famous droopy/sleepy eyes that both of the Ikaruga brothers have, but mama has these intense [natural] eye color that makes their baby look otherworldly. 


	73. Omi || Things that are hard to hear

**Omi + "Fuck You"**

Omi’s hands were balled as he made his way through the internet cafe. The room was dark, and the people’s faces were only lit through their computer monitors, but Omi knew where his target was. When he found out that his club-mate Teru was the person who posted those photos of [y/n] from Omi’s camera roll, he’d gotten so angry. All of the progress that he made with you, all of the trust and ... feelings that were built up- all of it, ALL of it fell to the wayside the moment that those photos surfaced.   
While they were objectively some of the best photos that he’d ever taken... they were taken without your consent or knowledge. He’d taken them back when he was simply admiring you from afar. Teru had uploaded those after getting into an argument with Omi. Omi had only found out about the upload when you’d come after him about them, upset and feeling betrayed. Any chance he had with you was utterly destroyed the moment those photos went up. He knew he should’ve told you about them earlier, but he didn’t - and now he was paying the price.   
“Fuck you.” The words sounded so foreign coming from Omi’s mouth as he came to where Teru was sitting in the cafe. He stood over Teru’s workspace with an intense frown. The fellow photography club member removed the headphones from his neck and paused his game, turning around to face Omi with a shit-eating smile.   
“I see you found out that it was me. You know Omi I think this is objectively a good thing. Those were some of your best photos. I did you a favor.” Teru spoke, gesticulating as he spewed those vile words. He wasn’t sorry for what he did, he just genuinely wanted Omi to crash and burn it seemed.  
“Fuck. you.” Omi’s voice was ragged and aggressive as he pushed Teru, miscalculating the force and completely pushing Teru’s chair over, knocking him to the ground. A bit of the old Omi was peaking out, but he was just so, so ... angry. No. He was ... Furious.   
“Oh I see what the problem is here.” Teru chuckled as he got up from the floor, trying hard to hide that fear that slowly creeped into him. “The girl you’re stalking found out about the photos.. Did I ruin your chances with her?” He teased, though it was probably the worst decision he’d ever made. Omi pushed him back down, the fear was now plastered on Teru permanently.. Though there was no way that Omi was going to actually harm him, he was still plenty angry. His body shook with each ragged breath.   
He wanted to make a good impression on you. He’d taken those photos when he’d been enamored by your appearance, hardly ever thinking that he’d get that far with you. Omi was going to ask you out for fuck’s sake! Everything had gone down the drain the moment those photos were uploaded online. He looked around at the other patrons of the cafe. It wasn’t worth it. He spat onto Teru, with one final sentence before he made his leave.  
“Don’t EVER talk to me again. Or next time, I will hurt you.” 


	74. Masumi || Shy S/o

## Masumi Usui + Shy S/o 

  * I think that Honestly, once Masumi learns to calm down and not get so obsessed over people, he’d probably really enjoy someone really shy and calm. He’s got all of these fangirls around him at school, and having someone who doesn’t expect a lot from him like those girls do - it makes him really happy. 
  * He does, of course, love to tease you and watch you blush. It’s some of the rare moments where both of you are smiling as he teases you. 
  * Masumi’s favorite thing to do is slide his headphones over your ears and share his music with you. Not many people get that privileged, but you do and he likes to watch your face as you enjoy the music that he’s into. 
  * He’s used to getting valentines day gifts from girls, but if YOU give him a gift? He’s super flustered and kinda giddy?? It’s because it’s you, so of course he’d blush and freak out. 
  * He will NOT stand for any of his fangirls bullying you. No way, no HOW. They’re used to him being standoffish and blunt, but he borderlines mean and threatening if they try to hurt you or call you vile things. 
  * One thing he likes to do is steal you away into a secluded corner of the school, and press you against the wall, stealing a kiss from you as he holds your arms to either side. Leaning back, he’ll smile in that attractive and lazy way- and suddenly your face is 10x red. 
  * Also, Masumi still has no boundaries in some sense. You might ask him to do his own thing at school so that you won’t get harassed but he doesn’t care. He likes to pack a lunch and share it with you, barging into your class at lunchtime to plop into the seat in front of you and eat lunch with you.
  * He’ll always be telling you that he loves you, and wants you to say it back to him- even though you’re super shy. “I love you.” He kisses you, “I love you.” He surprises you in the morning. “I love you.” He’s screaming it as he heads home. “I love you.” He’s kissing the inside of your wrist. When you finally say it back, it gets him super overcome with euphoria. 
  * Watching him perform, you love to see him so deep into his element. His eyes will catch yours, and for a moment he’s taken, but the next moment and he’s back in his zone. You manage to come backstage to see him, arms full of a bouquet of flowers that are just for him. He’ll come barging out of the dressing room the moment he hears you’re out there. Lifting you up, spinning you around - the whole nine yards. “You came!”He’s grinning from ear to ear, “I wanted to watch my best guy. Of course I came!” And he makes it a point to introduce you to everyone in Mankai. Everyone




	75. Tetsuro || Romance Headcanons

## Tetsuro Iwai Romance

  * When people tell you that they’ve never heard him speak.. you find that really odd? Maybe that’s because he’s always spoken to you- ever since you met him for the first time. You’re an animal caretaker at the zoo, and he’s always been coming around for a while.
  * One day on your off-day, you come around to the zoo and see him there like normal. You stop to talk to him and find out that he’s a pleasant guy, he seems really soft-spoken and shy at first- but he recognizes you from your animal show. Oh gosh, you blush, it’s kinda amazing how he’d remember that old show you were part of when you first joined the zoo.
  * YOU ask HIM out, inviting him to a bird cafe for some treats and fun times. It makes you smile watching him interact with the birds, and he doesn’t say it - but he really likes watching you with animals as well. O-of course it’s your job and everything, but especially in the off moments like this, you’re so nice and caring with animals.
  * Instead of visiting Mankai first, you’re rather introduced to Yuzo, one of the other people that can understand him like you do. He’s a nice guy and he sees you as the perfect match for Tetsuro, especially since you’re into the same things he is. You’re Yuzo- approved even though later on you find out that he rarely likes most people on the first meeting.
  * You visit the Mankai on off-hours, coming while Tetsuro is in working on set pieces. Though he does have his own studio space- sometimes he gets some of the actors to help him, especially Kazunari and Muku, who both do art. The mankai actors and crew are shocked to meet you, as for some reason they thought you’d be mute like tetsuro. “what- he’s not mute?” that’s when you learn that others don’t hear him the same way that you do.
  * Imagine,,, im-imagine,,, his big strong arms as he hugs you. Tetsuro gives some of the best hugs, and he loves to pick you up and carry you as well. He’s hella strong from building and carrying all of those heavy set-pieces, so he’s got no issues just like - lifting you up. Doesn’t even notice how incredibly flustered you get when he does so.
  * His KISSES? YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT HIS KISSSES HUH???!!!!??! well boy howdy because you’ve never felt kisses this good? Like?? honestly he’s a surprisingly good kisser. He likes to take them slow, and holds your waist so gently and sometimes he does that thing where he’ll hold your face and kiss you as well. ALSO, he loves it when your run your fingers in his hair , and touch his chest. Tetsuro doesn’t have a taste, but he smells like crisp apples and warm cologne
  * he’s the kinda guy you don’t see lasting forever when you first start dating him, but then one day you wake up and suddenly you’ve grown old together. You do argue sometimes, but it’s resolved through great communication. Maybe some kids if you’re up for it, but Tetsuro is more than content to just have a bunch of animals.




	76. Omi || Comforting an insecure reader who is fat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon

Omi wasn’t a party animal like Kazunari, but he enjoyed parties. He liked being there and having fun, chatting the night away with friends, drinking, and maybe even some dancing. Though to be honest, he was usually the one driving others home. ‘That’s our good and responsible Omi’ he had people say to him. Tonight looked to be one of those kinds of nights.   
Omi had been enjoying the party so far but felt a break and a breath of fresh air was well deserved. He stepped out from the bar, and into the cool air of the night. Omi took a deep breath in and watched the stars for a moment before he caught it... There was, sobbing? He wasn’t sure what he was hearing but it sounded like someone was sobbing in the alleyway next to the bar. Self-preservation curses him, he decided to check out what the source of the noise was.  
You were sitting in the alleyway, knees pulled up as close to your chest as you could. Your heart hurt, and every breath from your lungs felt like fire, your heart’s every beat like thunder in your ears. You were mentally cursing yourself for even thinking that coming to this party was a good idea, whoever invited you must’ve been wanting to plan a prank on you. Surely that was it, why would anyone want you there? God, you were so-   
“Hey, are you okay?” A voice broke the silence, you turned your head to come face to face with adonis himself. A god in the flesh, whoever this man was- he was handsome.   
“Oh Jesus, I didn’t think anyone was out here-” you mumbled, cursing to yourself as you tried to scrub away any remnants of the tears you just cried. “I’ll go. I’m sorry for ruining the party.” You sounded more sombre than you wanted to, moving to get up when a sharp pain coursed it’s way through your leg.  
“Ah-” you let out, noticing the cut that had appeared out of nowhere. The man looked panicked, waving his hands as he spoke to you.  
“Stay right there! Don’t move, I’ll get some first aid for you!” He exclaimed, and without another word in edgewise, you just sat there as he ran inside. Who the hell was this guy? You didn’t want to get any hopes up, this guy was probably just someone who got off on being a good person. Maybe you could leave and go to the hospital later-   
Just then, the guy had come back from the bar with the first-aid kit. He knelt down next to you, and began to take things from the case.   
“What are you-?” You started before the man rather abruptly grabbed hold of your leg, taking an antiseptic wipe to the wound. You let out a hiss and attempted to jerk your leg away, but the man maintained a strong grip onto it. Narrowing your eyes, you looked him up and down.  
“Who are you?” You whispered, unaware that you said it loud enough for the man to hear. He chuckled softly and looked up from wrapping your leg to shoot you a calm, handsome, smile.  
“I’m Fushimi Omi. Nice to meet you.” Your eyes widened, and you gasped as the realization that he’d heard what you whispered hit you. Letting out a groan like an old man stretching, Omi moved the first aid kit aside, and sat with his back to the wall, right beside you.   
“This is the part where you share your name.” He spoke gently, looking out of the corner of his eyes at you. You maintained your sad expression as you let out a sigh, looking away from him. “Why do you care? You only helped me out of pity, just like everyone else does.” Omi’s expression turned to a sad one, his brow furrowed as he looked you up and down.  
“I don’t see why anyone needs to pity you. You look like a lovely woman.”Omi’s tone seeming to be one of soothing calmness, but your walls were still up high, no matter how much wrecking power Omi brought. “Right.” You sighed, annoyed. “I guess if I tell you why I’m upset you’ll go back to the party and leave me alone?” You didn’t mean to be so… mean, it was just a long day and the words fell out faster than you could think of better things to say. Omi seemed to be taking it kindly though and nodded with that same calm smile of his.   
You acquiesced, tilting your head back and starting..  
“My boyfriend broke up with me a few days ago.” You sighed, trying to quell the wave of tears. “Said I was too fat for him, and that he wanted someone prettier.” You laughed out a sob. “We’d been dating since middle school. I guess I changed over the years and he didn’t.” tears began spilling from your eyes and you didn’t bother to wipe them away, just- letting them fall-   
“I thought I would have a fun time if I came to this party. Someone invited me to come, but- “ Omi’s heart broke as you let out another choking sob, this time leaning forward until your head was in your knees. “-but It’s all a fucking joke. I saw my ex with the girl who invited me, and he called her such nice things, things he never called me.” This time the crying overtook you, and you couldn’t stop it, just… sobbing and sobbing and sobbing. Omi’s heart broke for you, he reached out to rub your arm gently, a feeling of comfort that only your parents had ever given to you. You lifted your head up, and looked at him, your eyes red and cheeks stained with tears.   
“Why are you doing this?” You asked him in just barely a whisper, so weak and vulnerable.  
“Because I think you’re beautiful.” He whispered back, taking his large hand up to wipe the tears away from your cheeks. He had a sort of gentle, lopsided smile on his face. It made you feel… odd. You felt calmer around him, and when he told you that you were beautiful- you almost wanted to believe him. You … did believe him, for that moment.   
You found yourself unable to say anything, mouth open as though you were.   
“I-“ the words catch in his throat as a vivid blush creeps onto his cheeks. “I’ve actually seen you around before. At school.” Omi continues to smile at you. “I love your work. You’re an insanely skilled artist. My friend Kazunari showed me and our theatre director your work at a show- incredible stuff.” You knew Kazunari. One of the most energetic people in your class, and one of the few people who were nice to you. He’d always save you a seat. A blush found its way onto your face, you were glad someone finally noticed you.   
“And- I’m sure you don’t remember.. but I talked to you at that show. I honestly loved the way your eyes lit up whenever you talk about your art like that. It’s clear that you put a lot of effort into it.” You actually did remember him. At the time, you were running on four hours of sleep- and must’ve thought he was another student in your class.   
“I actually do remember you.” You spoke, “I think that at the time I thought you were someone from my class… I’m actually kinda shocked that you stopped and talked to me. Besides Kazunari, not many people do unless its for favors.”Omi let out a scoff, and you almost looked at him offended until you heard what he said next.   
“They’re idiots.” He huffed, “If they can’t appreciate the amazing art and the beautiful artist behind it- then they shouldn’t be in your class.” You found yourself blushing again, omi grinning as he noticed it. Though, you quickly turned your head away from him.   
“I don’t know why you’re bothering to hang-out with me. Thanks for the comforting but-” Your words were cut off by Omi’s hand being shoved in your face, you jerking your head back in surprise. It was a piece of paper, and on it- a phone number?  
“Here. So you never cry alone again.” Omi spoke, gently wagging the paper in front of you. You didn’t move to take the number from his hand. Omi grabbed your hand, pulling it rough but not too rough, sliding the paper into your grasp before letting go. He moved to stand up and walk away, though stopping short.   
“I want to see you again. I don’t want you to think it’s because I’m pranking you, or that I pity you. I really do think you’re beautiful.”His smile was brighter than any streetlight and almost made you want to cover your eyes.   
“Wait!” you called out before he left your sight.   
“Yes?” Omi poked his head from around the corner, looking quizzically at you.  
“My name is y/n!” You called out, trying not to sound too ahead of yourself. That same handsome grin appeared back on Omi’s face.   
“A beautiful name.” He hummed. “It suits you. Good night y/n. Go home safely.” You felt your heart beat faster as you finally left the alleyway yourself. This, this was a much better night than you thought. 


	77. Itaru || Cheeky S/o pretending to be asleep just to get him to wake her up and getting a piggyback ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru Chigasaki + Cheeky S/o pretending to be asleep just to get him to wake her up and getting a piggyback ride - Requested by @sparklycupcake56

The moment his alarm goes off, Itaru groans. Nope. He really doesn’t want to get up right now. Though the sight when he opens his eyes is one that makes waking up just a bit more manageable. You’re lying there next to him, eyes still shut tight but a slight groan leaves your lips as Itaru shifts in the bed. He loves waking up right next to you, being the only person who gets to see this beautiful side of you. He smiles and reaches a hand out to gently brush some hair out of your face and tuck it behind your ear. 

You’re moving slightly, stirring from Itaru getting up. He moves to kiss your cheek gently and leaves the bed to get showered and dressed for the day ahead. A year or even months ago, he’d be at the dorms still gaming long into the morning- but here he was, with someone equally as nerdy and geeky as he was, sleeping together. He could never fully express to you just how thankful he was that you were by his side. He never wanted a relationship, as most of his life people were telling him he’d have to give up all of his favorite things- he already joined a reputable firm.. he wasn’t losing more of himself to a relationship. 

As he’s in the shower, Itaru thinks to himself that his life is in a great position now. He had friends, a place to live, a new activity to enjoy, and someone who loved him without expecting him to change. He was starting to feel better about himself, and life just seemed a little bit better each morning. It makes him that much more confident as he washes and dries off. 

He’s putting his suit on when he notices that you fell back asleep… or did you? Normally Itaru would have just left, but something told him you were messing with him, being a little bit cheeky. He watches you steadily as he puts his work clothing on, like a hunter stalking its prey. Itaru grins and walks to your side of the bed, crouching down next to it. 

“Hmm.” He hums slightly exaggerated, “I wonder if I should kiss my partner before I head off to work?” He says in a low voice as he climbs to sit on the bed. He wanted to see how long it would take for you to make a move yourself, seeing as you were pretending to be asleep- but he needed to get going. Back to work, and then back to mankai. Itaru moves in slowly, as though he was going to kiss you. He leaned in close to your face, to the point where you could feel his breath on your skin when- Surprise tickle attack! Itaru went in hard as he started tickling you, a wide grin on his face as you shot “awake” right away. You squealed in laughter as he continued to assault you with tickles all over you. 

“Alright! Alright!,” You called out, attempting to restrain Itaru’s wrists from further tickles, “I’m awake.” Both of you breathed heavily as Itaru finally let up, sitting on the end of the bed. 

“I wasn’t trying to mess with you.” You say with a yawn, sitting up as well, “I just wanted a kiss from my favorite pro gamer.” With that you smiled, in a way that you knew would get Itaru to kiss you. He huffed, knowing your tricks before he decided to agree and leaned forward to kiss you.

“Just this one. I need to leave for work.” He spoke in a whisper, pulling away already from your lips.

“No. Stay here with me.” You whined, wrapping your arms around him lazily as he moved to get up and leave the bedroom. Itaru sighed. He really did want to stay home and game for hours with you, but he didn’t want to let people down. Itaru moved to try and shrug you off of him, but you only tightened your grip on him, like a cuddly sloth or baby koala.

“I’ll carry you to the couch, but I have to finish getting ready and leave.” Itaru sighed. You make a noise of cuddly affirmation as Itaru adjusted his grasp on you so that he could pick you up. You clung to his back, sleepiness overtaking you once more as Itaru carried you on his back to the living room. Once in the living room, he carried you to the couch where he just- let go. You fell back onto the couch rather abruptly, a gasp leaving your lips as you shot an annoyed look to Itaru, who only grinned back at you. 

Itaru finished getting ready and was putting his tie on in the mirror next to the door when you slid into place next to him.

“Let me put this on you.” You mumbled, Itaru smiling at your once again sleepy expression. Itaru turned to you as you took his tie into your hands. You’d been practicing this a lot lately, wanting to be able to tie a really nice tie for your boyfriend. It felt right to you, another display of domestic intimacy as you tied his tie for him. It seemed Itaru was surprised that you’d been learning, as his eyes widened at how good you tied the tie. 

“You’ve been learning how to tie a tie?” He spoke in astonishment, turning back to the mirror to give it another look over. You nodded with a yawn, and itaru felt warmer and more whole than ever before. As he turned to leave, you made your final move- A sleepy stumble, and you tugged on Itaru’s suit collar, pulling him so that your lips would collide. It was more forceful of a goodbye kiss than you’d originally planned, but it was a goodbye kiss nonetheless. 

“Have a good day.” You grumbled as you turned away from him, already stepping back towards the bedroom. 

“Don’t sleep in too late,” Itaru called back before he left, feeling as though the rest of the day was going to be the best day ever. 


	78. Omi x Izumi || Bad Things Happen - Funeral/ Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for funerals. Requested by anon.

Izumi felt a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her back to the present. The past week had felt like a fever dream ever since she found out that both of her parents were gone. Her mother had just died from a heart attack, and during that time she’d discovered that her dad had too long since passed away. She didn’t remember much of anything from that week, but here she was standing at the memorial for her mother. Simple and traditional… but a reminder that she was all alone now, at least in terms of family.. She had no siblings or close family, and no one attended her mother’s funeral. 

“Hey.” Omi’s deep voice was gentle and soft in her ear as she remained ever statuesque, his hand was comforting, the touch causing her shoulders to dip.

“How long have I been standing here?” Izumi asked Omi in a low voice, quiet and vulnerable as she wrapped her arms around her body, making herself smaller as she looked around the empty hall.

“That doesn’t matter. Do you want to go home?” Omi asked and Izumi shook her head firmly. “No. I can’t face the others right now. I know you were just being nice to drive me here but-” Omi cut her off by gripping her shoulders, causing a small gasp to escape from Izumi’s lips from the force of the interaction. “I’m your boyfriend Izumi, I want you to be as comfortable as possible right now. Especially with the tension between you and Matsukawa against Yuzo-” That reminded her…

When Izumi had found out her father died a long time ago. She’d been in the hospital with Matsukawa and her mother when she died, and Yuzo had accidentally let it slip that Yukio had been dead the entire time. It was a slip of the tongue, but a moment later and Izumi was sobbing alone in the hospital while Matsukawa was detained, and Yuzo was kicked out of the hospital. The thought of the memory had her clenching and unclenching her fists. “If you want me to drive you home, It’s not a big deal. Okay?” Omi gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

Izumi kept her eyes locked with Omi for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh, covering her face with her hands after moving her boyfriend’s arm off of her. “I want to leave here.” Omi held his breath as she spoke. This Izumi was still the same woman he loved with his entire heart, but she looked so different. It was clear to anyone how tired she was, and it was even more so now that she had been zoned out the past few days.

She had hardly eaten, hardly slept, only just- zoned out and mindlessly did things. Thankfully, she had made lots of friends over the past few years that were able to come in and help the theatre out during this time. Though- Izumi had tried to fight them once, angrily telling Sakyo, Matsukawa and Omi that she was fine god damn it and she could do her job… but she couldn’t. She’d gotten lost in the Summer troupe’s script; mixed up lines, directions, actors, and even just- stopped. Tenma got fed up eventually and just- dragged her out of the room.

It pained them to see their director like this, someone who’d helped them so much with their own problems. Someone who’d always been a smiling and present figure in the theatre and dorms. She had a problem that they couldn’t fix.

The drive back to the mankai dorms was quiet, save for the silent sobbing coming from Izumi’s seat right next to Omi. The noise killed him inside, he’d never thought he’d be able to emphasize with someone so much- but the pain that Izumi was feeling, it … it reminded him of his own when Naichi died. Omi sniffed away the stray tears, and gripped the steering wheel harder as he continued to drive.

Later, and Omi looked over at the passenger seat, letting out a small and content sigh- Izumi had fallen fast asleep on their drive back from the town where her mother was buried. It wasn’t a content sleep though, as she’d cried herself to sleep, and even now, Omi could see her face scrunch in discomfort and a weak moan escape her lips. He was just glad that she was getting some rest, even if it was turbulent.

He leaned over to pick her up into his arms, hovering for a moment before kissing her gently as she slept. Omi then expertly carried her into the dorms, and up to her room. The dorms were eerily quiet, and the only other Mankai members that came out to see him were Matsukawa and Sakyo. Sakyo looked at the director with a sick and uneasy expression, the same with Matsukawa. The three men in the room: Omi, Sakyo, and Matsukawa- were the closest thing to a family she had. Omi being her boyfriend, and Matsukawa and Sakyo being old friends who were like brothers to her. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.” Sakyo spoke solemnly as he reached out to gently caress Izumi’s hair. “I couldn’t leave the meeting, my boss did offer to come pay respects later, as an apology. Sakoda and I are going over with him in the morning.” He pursed his lips tightly before stiffening up again. Mastukawa’s hands tightened as he dug his nails into his palms.

“This is all his fault.” He muttered, Omi and Sakyo turning to him.

“Who?” Omi asked, though barely a beat later Matsukawa spoke again. “Yuzo. He’s the reason she’s so hurt like this. If he didn’t come in right after her mom died and told her that her father, who’d she’d been working hard to find all this time- was long dead..” Matsukawa’s voice trailed off before he angrily growled, “She’d be better-” he huffed and turned away, “I’m going home. Take care of her.” Matsukawa spoke before leaving the dorms.

Sakyo nodded at Omi and went back to his room. Omi carried Izumi off to her room, mulling over the thing that Matsukawa said. He could feel the heavy atmosphere in the dorms as he took the stairs carefully, making sure not to drop Izumi as he got to the second floor. The others were likely in their rooms with held breaths, waiting until Omi was alone so that they could ask him about the situation themselves. He understood that they all wanted their director back, and he wanted her back in top shape more than anyone else, but grief and recovery take time.

She’d be in working order, but- his hand hovered over the doorknob as he arrived at her room - but she wouldn’t be quite herself again for some time. Omi gently set Izumi down on the bed, tucking her into the blankets so that she’d be warm. He moved to leave, to go back to his own room but- Izumi grabbed his hand, a rather weak grip as she opened her eyes halfway.

“Please stay here with me.” She pleaded with him. Omi nodded, looking down at her. Izumi scooted over to the wall, and omi slid in next to her. She soon settled back into sleep, and Omi watched her for a while. He didn’t quite know what he was scared of.. Maybe.. He thought that she too was going to die? Or he was just, worried about her. Sleep came to claim him anyway, and as he wrapped his large arms around his girlfriend- it wasn’t long until he found himself asleep.

Izumi would stir in the middle of the night, and find omi with his head on her chest and his arms around her waist, his warmth seeping into her. She still felt very much upset, empty, just- not herself… but the arms around her, the love that she had for the person behind the arms, it all made her feel safe. Safe, and that little bit better, and she fell back asleep as she wrapped her arms around Omi. 


	79. Sakyo || Shy S/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by underscorepeterparker

**Sakyo furuichi + shy/timid s/o**

  * He’s pretty okay with it himself, as he’s not too much of an extrovert/outgoing himself, so as long as the shyness isn’t exaggerated or you’re a neet/hermit; he’s all good. 
  * Sakyo prefers quiet nights in, and low-key dates to big romantic gestures and over the top flirting/pda. So the two of you won’t ever go to an amusement park, but you will have a nice drink with a nice dinner. 
  * He’s low-key about it on his side definitely, but he doesn’t hesitate to keep a photo of you as his background on his cellphone. 
  * Introducing you to the Mankai company is taken in stride. First its the director, then its autumn troupe, and then it’s to the others at a bigger party Mankai has. 
  * Gift giving is something he does on the down low as well. He tries his hardest to get you something you’ll enjoy the most, and 90% of the time he does it. He absolutely adores anything you get him




End file.
